Toxic
by sombra01
Summary: El mundo de Shu y Eire se pondrá tormentoso cuando Eire y Usami se conozcan.    Shu atraerá más de una mirada lo que causara que cierto rubio sea corroído por los celos.Bien pues espero les guste este fic que es un proyecto de mi amiga Senyu
1. Chapter 1: Mundos cruzados by sombra01

**TOXIC**

El mundo de Shu y Eire se pondrá tormentoso cuando Eire y Usami se conozcan.

Shu atraerá más de una mirada lo que causara que cierto rubio sea corroído por los celos.

Finalizada no

Crossover gravitación y junjou romántica.

Romántico, tragedia, lemon.

Personajes: Akihiko Usami, Misaki Takahashi, Nowaki Kusama, Hiroki Kamijou, Miyagi You, Shinobu Takatsuki, Shindou Shuichi y Yuki Eiri (Eiri Uesugi)

.

Personajes secundarios: Takahiro Takahashi, Keiichi Sumi, Eri Aikawa, Ryuuichiro Isaka, Haruhiko Usami, Risako Takatsuki, Nakano Hiroshi, Suguru Fujisaki, Ryuichi Sakuma, Tohma Seguchi, Mika Seguchi, Tatsuha Uesugi, Noriko Ukai, Mr. K (CLaude 'K' Winchester) y Sakano.

**Notas**

sombra01: - bien pues espero les guste este fic que es un proyecto de mi amiga Senyu - ñ_ñ

Lo escribiremos nueve escritoras **V**ioleta, Senyu, Misaho, Yara, Koji, Saiyo, Love pampire, **Lily Y yo sombra01.**

- Espero se diviertan y perdonen cualquier error es la primera vez que hago un Crossover Bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo - ñ_ñ

**Capitulo uno: Mundos cruzados. (by sombra01)**

Hace ya un año que Badluck resuena en todo el mundo y Shuichi Shindou ha logrado mucha popularidad en el mundo de la música, por otra parte Yuki Eire era cada vez más popular en todo el mundo.

Su mundo ante todos parecería ser perfecto pero a veces las apariencias pueden ser engañosas no siempre las cosas son color de rosa en la vida de las parejas y mas cuando uno de ellos no sabe como demostrar sus sentimientos.

**Casa de Yuki Eire...**

Un rubio muy molesto esperaba el regreso de su pareja Shuichi lo había llamado hacia ya varias horas diciéndole que iba en camino pero aun no había llegado y eso lo tenia de muy mal humor.

Finalmente cansado de esperar subió en su auto y se dirigió a la disquera a toda velocidad al llegar furioso bajo del vehiculo para entrar en el lugar donde se encontró con Sakano que lo miro sorprendido al verlo llegar.

"¡Eiri-san! ¿Que hace usted aquí?" - dijo sorprendido el hombre al verlo.

"¿Dónde esta el baka que vive en mi casa?" - dijo serio el escritor.

"Shindou-san salio con "Mr. K" hace unas horas para algo de una promoción especial de su nuevo censillo, el pobre Shindou-san no pudo escapar a tiempo y fue arrastrado por " K" a quien sabe donde junto a sus compañeros" - respondió el hombre recordando lo sucedido.

**…Flash back…**

Horas antes en la discográfica NG…

Shuichi, Hiroshi y Suguru practicaban su nuevo sencillo en el estudio de grabación siendo vigilados por Mr. K, que miraba algunos periódicos y revistas famosas con entrevistas a varios famosos.

Mientras las miraba vio algo muy interesante que le llamo muchísimo la atención para después mirar a los jóvenes que practicaban sonrío divertido y fue a llamar por teléfono.

Después de colgar regreso con el grupo que había terminado de practicar y estaba a punto de marcharse a sus casas.

"¿Donde esta Shindou?" - pregunto Mr. K mirando a Suguru y a Hiroshi.

"Esta fuera reportándose con Eiri por su celular" - respondió el guitarrista de cabello largo.

"Ya terminamos la practica por hoy nos vemos" - dijo el tecladista mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Nos retiramos entonces" - dijo Hiroshi.

"No lo creo ustedes no irán a ningún lado" - dijo el rubio Mr. K apuntándoles con su arma sonriendo con malicia.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa"- grito el tecladista, sus gritos no llegaron muy lejos por estar en la cabina de grabación aun mientras una sombra oscura los cubría a el y al guitarrista.

Mientras tanto Shuichi termino de hablar con Yuki para avisarle que ya habían terminado y regresaba a la casa de este, aunque el escritor como siempre le dijo que no era necesario que lo molestara con esa tontería que hiciera lo que quisiera.

El joven cantante volvía a la cabina a despedirse de sus amigos un poco triste por la forma como lo trataba su pareja por teléfono abrió la puerta y no los encontró lo que lo preocupo ya que vio que aun estaban sus cosas allí como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire.

"¡HIRO Y SUGURO DONDE ESTAN! " - grito asustado Shu mientras entraba en la habitación tratando de encontrar un rastro.

"Shu-san ¿Qué te sucede?" - dijo Sakano curioso el hombre de cabello oscuro mirando al joven.

"Es,…Es que Hiro y Suguro desaparecieron los secuestraron de seguro un montón de hombres de negros se los llevaron porque alguna secta iba a hacer un sacrificio humano con ellos" - respondió con lagrimas el joven.

"¿Estas seguro Shu-san no creo que eso sea posible aquí?" - dijo el mayor con una gotita en la cabeza y el joven asintió con su cabeza entre sollozos.

"Ven vamos a buscarlos juntos "- dijo el mayor caminando con el joven por los pasillos.

De repente las luces comenzaron a fallar y una extraña risa comenzó a acercarse a ambos que comenzaron a temblar, retrocediendo un poco mientras se comenzaba una extraña sombra que se acercaba.

De repente las luces se encendieron y frente a ellos apareció un enorme conejo cargando a otro más pequeño, al verlo el mayor se desmayo y Shu lo miro sorprendido.

"! Ryuichi-san ¡¿Qué haces vestido así? - dijo confuso Shu.

"El señor Kumagoro quería pasear conmigo vestido así - dijo sonriendo el conejo mayor.

"Ya veo se ven bien"- dijo Shu con una sonrisa.

"Es cierto "k" me dijo que Hiro-san y Suguru-san te esperan abajo que quieren mostrarte algo, ¿verdad que nos dijeron eso Kumagoro-chan? "- dijo Ryuichi sonriendo.

"Sakuma-san ¿era usted? casi nos mata del susto" - dijo Sakano levantándose del piso.

¿Pero Yuki me espera y no creo que le guste que tarde después se enojara conmigo? - dijo Shu, mientras comenzaban a salirse algunas lagrimas ante la idea de llegar tarde con su escritor. "Va a pensar lo peor de mi, no querrá hablarme durante una semana"- agrego haciendo un berrinche.

"No lo creo Shu-san de seguro Eiri-san lo entenderá"- dijo Sakano con una sonrisa gentil, "ES mas si quiere yo le explico a Eiri-san todo - agrego.

"Kumagoro-chan dice que no te preocupes te acompañaremos a ver a Hiro-chan y a Suguro-chan para ver la sorpresa que te tienen - dijo Ryuichi sonriendo para tomar la mano de Shu y jalarlo para ir a ver a "k".

Al llegar este los esperaba afuera a la orilla de su auto con dos prisioneros dormidos en el asiento de atrás.

"Shindou-san bienvenido por fin llegas Nakano-san y Fujisaki-san se cansaron esperándote y se durmieron - dijo con una mirada inocente "k".

Shu lo miraba aterrado al verlos así, "El…el los mato no lo ven huyamos o nos asesinara también y nos pondrá como parte de una exhibición en algún museo personal"- dijo Shu asustado escondiéndose detrás de Sakano.

"No lo creo Shu-san haber yo veré si están dormidos o no - dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta de auto, mientras "k" sigilosamente se acerco a Shu para atraparlo cargándolo como una bolsa de papas para subirlo al coche cerrando la puerta con seguro contra niños luego saco a Sakano de atrás y cerro la puerta con una gran sonrisa mientras subía a su coche ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos para arrancar el auto y marcharse.

Después de un momento sonó el teléfono de Sakano que rápidamente lo atendió, "Sakano-san comuníquele a Mr. Seguchi que llevó a Badluck para una sesión especial de promoción de su nuevo sencillo very good por tu ayuda bye, bye"- dijo "k" terminando la llamada.

**…Fin del flash back…**

Al escuchar esto Yuki molesto miro a Sakano, "¿Donde esta Tohma?" - dijo fríamente el escritor.

"Esta en su oficina con su esposa que vino a verlo Eiri-san"- dijo nervioso el otro mientras el escritor se marchaba rumbo al ascensor para ir a ver a su amigo a su oficina.

…En otra parte de la ciudad en un café…

Akihiko Usami se encontraba con su editora hablando con esta sobre un nuevo proyecto que la editorial deseaba que escritor llevara a cabo sobre un grupo musical del momento.

"Mira si haces este proyecto obtendrás varios beneficios para tu relación con el pequeño Misaki" - dijo sonriendo su editora Eri Aikawa.

Usagi la miraba curioso por saber en que lo beneficiaria el supuesto proyecto en su relación con su adorado niño ya que el deseaba que el finalmente le demostrara sus sentimientos también.

"Mira primero que nada ese grupo musical es el favorito de Misaki através del grupo puedes conseguirle cosas exclusivas para el autógrafos, camisetas, etc. y eso te hará ganar muchos puntos con el ¿no crees? "- dijo la mujer mirándolo con diversión.

El escritor la miraba sin mucho interés en su idea no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su pareja adorada alguien mas que a el pero no dijo nada.

"Por otra parte podrías usar este trabajo para darle celos al pequeño no crees que si el te ve estar cerca de otro joven y mas uno famoso el comenzara a celarte como tu lo deseas"- dijo sonriendo con triunfo al ver que había atraído la completa atención del escritor, "Bien Usagi-san ¿Que me respondes aceptaras el proyecto?- agrego esperando la respuesta del otro.

Usagi lo pensó un momento, "Con unas condiciones lo aceptare" - respondió mirándola serio.

"¿Y cuales serian?"- dijo curiosa la editora.

El escritor sonrío, "Pues veré si me interesa una vez que los conozca solo si me agradan are el trabajo me reservare ese derecho, si lo hago yo decidiré como y cuanto tiempo me reuniré con ellos para conocerlos aceptas esas condiciones Aikawa-san?"- respondió el escritor mirando las revistas que su editora le entregara.

"Esta bien Usagi-san acepto tus condiciones pero si aceptas deberás reunirte con ellos varias veces para que Misaki se ponga celoso y dejar que el espere ¿estas seguro de poder desprenderte de el por un tiempo para que esto funcione?"- dijo la editora.

"Si lo are tal y como me lo dices"- respondió el escritor.

"Bien en unos minutos llegaran y espero te agraden ¡pórtate amable por favor Usagi-san!"- dijo la joven suspirando.

De repente sintieron un vehiculo frenar de golpe en la puerta de el descendió un rubio cabello largo que jalaba adentro al pobre Shuichi que se aferraba con fuerza de lo primero que encontraba.

Una vez dentro lo levanto en lo alto, "Miss Eri Aikawa y Mr. Akihiko Usami me presento soy CLaude 'K' Winchester pueden decirme Mr. K soy el representante de Badluck es un placer conocerlos - dijo haciendo una reverencia con Shuichi aun en sus manos mientras los otros los miraban anonadados.

"Ha es cierto este es Shindou Shuichi el cantante del grupo me temo que los otros miembros están un poco indispuestos y por eso no pudieron venir" - agrego el rubio poniendo a Shuichi frente a ellos.

"Shindou-san estas son las personas que quería presentarte" - dijo el rubio mirando seriamente al cantante.

"Hola soy Shindou Shuichi es un placer conocerlo Usagi-sama"- respondió apenado el joven cantante mientras el escritor lo miraba con interés.

Los otros dos miraban la escena con interés ya que al parecer sus planes saldrían muy bien y ambos lograrían ayudar a sus amigos con sus parejas.

**…continuara…**

**Notas finales:**

Zero: - Espero disfrutaran del capitulo que inicia esta historia que rumbo tomara ni yo lo se ya que no depende de mi por favor denle una oportunidad ya que es la primera vez que escribo un Crossover - u_u

Yuki: - No des excusas simplemente no eres buena y ya - ¬_¬

Zero: - Por eso ya veras Shuichi te abandonara eres muy cruel - -_-*

Yuki: - Ja eso lo quiero ver ese baka ni de broma me deja - ¬_¬

Usagi: - Yo te aseguro que gustara - n_n

Zero: - Gracias Usagi-sama te prometo esmerarme mucho para que te diviertas con Misaki - ñ_ñ - hasta el próximo capi sayonara - ñ_ñ


	2. Sentimientos… By Violetaotakugirl

**TOXIC**

**Capitulo dos: Sentimientos…. (By Violetaotakugirl)**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Que sucede cuando te reencuentras con el pasado que siempre quisiste olvidar.

Que tan toxico puede llegar hacer para el alma de las personas.

Y que consecuencias traerá.

Es algo que nuestros protagonistas están a punto de descubrir.

**Capitulo dos: Sentimientos…. (By Violetaotakugirl)**

-Hola soy Shindou Shuichi es un placer conocerlo Usagi-sama- respondió apenado el joven cantante mientras el escritor lo miraba con interés.

Los otros dos miraban la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que al parecer sus planes saldrían muy bien y ambos lograrían ayudar a sus amigos con sus parejas.

Lo que no sabían era que ese encuentro era el inicio de una catástrofe.

-mucho gusto Shuichi-kun-Usagi le sonrió tiernamente al peli-rosa mientras le hacia un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento. El cual hizo caso de inmediato tomando asiento en la silla que quedaba enfrente del ojilila.

-bueno Shuichi-kun ¿sabes cuál es el motivo de esta reunión cierto?- comento el peli-plata mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, obviamente sin quitarla la mirada encima a ese peli-rosa

Al fin Usagi comprendió porque a Misaki le gustaba tanto ese cantante.

Simplemente bastaba verlo para darse cuenta de lo simpático que era. Pero más que nada que era completamente atractivo.

-Etoo… pues algo así- el vocalista de bad luck estaba muy nervioso pero quien no lo iba estar no tenía ni la menor idea del porque de su presencia en ese lugar y mucho menos de la persona que se encontraba sentada frente a él.

El escritor al percatarse de que el menor no tenía ni la más mínima idea soltó un suspiro resignado para empezar a explicarle esa tediosa a su parecer "cátedra" que tubo que escuchar minutos atrás de parte de Aikawa.

-bueno veras Shuichi-kun mi nombre completo es Akihiko Usami aunque creo que eso es obvio- en seguida observo al menor para notar que tenia completamente su atención puesta en el.-veras soy escritor de libros y recientemente uno de ellos gano un premio, pero el punto es que ahora lo quieren llevar a la "pantalla grande" para esto también me han pedido que escribiera la letra de la música que se interpretara en el filme y seleccionara a la persona que interpretara las melodías, pero que al mismo tiempo interpretara el papel protagónico de esta, puesto que el entorno de la película es la música de esa manera como se dice "mataríamos a dos pájaros de un tiro"-el mayor tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió aspirando así su tan ansiada nicotina.

-así que, que dices ¿Shuichi-kun?- lo contemplo para mirar su semblante. El cantante se encontraba con la cabeza baja con la mirada perdida y con las manos temblando sobre sus rodillas, Usami entendió que el vocalista no estaba listo para tal carga era mejor dejarlo así y buscar a alguien más.

-¡MALDITA SEA THOMA COMO ES POSIBLE QUE EL ESTUPIDO DEL MANAGER QUE CONTRATASTE PARACTICAMENTE SECUESTRARA A SHUICHI! MI SUICHI! -un rubio totalmente alterado se encontraba frente al presidente de NG récords.

-Eiri-kun por favor cálmate es parte del trabajo de Shindou-san y sobre todo es la obligación de Mr. K.

-me vale un pepino si es obligación del güero oxigenado pero él no tiene derecho de entrometerse entre el tiempo de MI pelo de chicle y yo!- el pelirrubio ya estaba fuera de sus cabales quería cuentas de donde se encontraba su pareja y si no las tenía alguien saldría asesinado.

Thoma soltó un suspiro resignado, sabía que Eiri no tenia de virtud la paciencia y el mejor que nadie lo había confirmado y sufrido en carne propia.

-veras esta es una gran oportunidad para Shindou-san, pero si quieres interferir no te puedo negar lo que quieres saber.

-ACEPTO! ACEPTO!- brincaba de un lado a otro un chico de cabello rosa.

Mientras cierto escritor peli-plata lo miraba con un goterón en la cabeza y con el cigarrillo a medio salir de su boca.

Jamás pensó que el chico fuera tan" alegre" por no decir hiperactivo de verdad como dice Misaki "nunca se debe guiar por la primera impresión".

-está bien Shuichi-Kun me alegro que hayas aceptado, ahora solo tengo que darte varias indicaciones de lo que debes hacer ¿está bien?- Usami tenía que poner en claro algunos puntos importantes si quería continuar con su plan.

-primero que nada a un no tengo las composiciones listas por eso necesitare reunirme contigo en mi apartamento te tengo que confesar no soy muy bueno en eso de la música y por eso necesito de tu ayuda, veras Actualmente no tengo mucho trabajo con mis libros así que estoy libre para enfocarme de lleno en este proyecto- Shuichi se encontraba apuntando todo en una libretita que saco de kami sabe donde muy atento escuchando lo que el peli-plata le explicaba

-y otro punto muy importante es que las reuniones serán en mi casa pero sobre todo solo te necesito a ti no requiero de gente innecesaria en mi apartamento que haría que nos atrasáramos en el proyecto.- el escritor quería dejar bien remarcado el hecho de que no le gustaba las intromisiones y mucho menos intrusos en su residencia-¿entendiste?- Usami levanto levemente la ceja en su cuestionamiento mientras Shuichi a un seguía con su libretita con muchos garabatos en el cual se observaba un dibujo mal hecho de Kumagoro, unos cuantos corazones con un Yuki dentro de ellos y al final unas letras que parecían códices mayas ya que eran indescifrables.

Shuichi apenas iba a asentir la cuestión del mayor cuando pudo observar en la entrada del café a cierto rubio que venía muy enfadado.

-Yu…Yuki…i- artículo el cantante bajamente mientras la libreta que sostenía cayó al piso, el rubio por su parte se acerco impacientemente a la mesa jalando al vocalista de su asiento.

-ahora mismo nos vamos Shuichi- soltó el ojimiel sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a la persona que se encontraba en ese momento con el cantante.

-disculpe pero creo que esa no es manera de tratar a la gente señor-Usagi se irrito totalmente quien se creía esa persona para venir a interrumpir su reunión. Y más que nada para tratar a esa linda criatura como lo hacía. No señor eso Akihiko Usami no lo permitiría.

No en su presencia.

Y no si se jactaba de ser un caballero.

Tomo al sujeto de su mano haciendo que este se girara a darle la cara.

Silencio…..

Jamás pensó volverse a encontrar con él en su vida.

Ni en sus más remotos y bizarros sueños.

Su segundo amor.

Usami Akihiko.

-Eiri- fue el peli-plata quien termino el silencio y saco de sus pensamiento al rubio que se encontraba enfrente de el.

Frente a Akihiko se encontraba una de las personas más importantes en su vida antes de takahiro o Misaki.

Una de sus primeras relaciones amorosas.

Y una de las más importantes.

Los dos se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo cuando apenas empezaban a conocer lo que era la adolescencia.

Ambos con el corazón roto.

Pero más que nada con un corazón confundido.

Se conocieron en su debut como escritores.

Ese día el mundo resonó al reconocer a dos grandes promesas literarias de las cuales se tenían grandes expectativas, demasiados jóvenes, demasiado inmaduros, o al menos eso era lo que comentaba la gente. Por un lado se encontraba un rubio con un estilo puro y fantástico capaz de conmover el corazón de cualquiera y por el opuesto un peliplata capaz de transportar al lector a otro mundo y hacerle sentir y grabar en sangre las letras escritas en cada línea.

Tan diferentes pero tan parecidos.

Después de la presentación los homenajeados decidieron ir a beber, para ser sinceros era la primera vez bebiendo para ambos. Así que era fácil imaginar que para antes de que el reloj marcara la medianoche ya estaban completamente ebrios.

Se sentían tan cercanos pero tan distantes.

Pero en sus ojos un sentimiento en común.

La soledad.

La conversación se volvió amena dejando secretos a relucir al descubierto.

Ambos tenían pasados parecidos.

Los dos traicionados por sus tutores a quien ellos admiraban e idolatraban, refugiándose en su única salida; la escritura para plasmar ahí sus sentimientos, sus dolores, sus alegrías o simplemente como hubieran deseado que fuese su vida.

También compartían el sentimiento que más que odio era el desprecio por su familia ya que ninguna fue capaz de brindarles lo que ellos necesitaban ATENCIÓN.

Criados llenos de lujos y riquezas pero jamás de amor y comprensión al contrario

Simplemente los votaron enviándolos al extranjero

A Akihiko a Inglaterra.

Y a Eiri a nueva York.

Decidieron dirigirse a su habitación cayéndose casi de lo ebrios que se encontraban en ese momento, entre risas y burlas a la gente idiota que trataba de "comprenderlos" y del intento de las zorras que trataron de seducirlos acabaron tirados en la cama del rubio

Bueno más bien Akihiko sobre Yuki recostado en su pecho.

-oye usa...a…aaagi est..as pe….sado sab...eesshh - el rubio se encontraba completamente ebrio debajo del ojilila. Trato en vano de quitar a su compañero ya que este era demasiado pesado.

El ojilila reacciono y al tratar de levantarse se quedo hipnotizado por los ojos miel de Eiri provocando involuntariamente que su boca se acercara cada vez más a la del rubio.

Por su parte Eiri podía sentir a Usagi tan cerca que sus alientos prácticamente se mezclaban. Este viendo que Akihiko tardaba demasiado termino fundiendo sus bocas saboreando así el esquisto sabor de la boca del peliplata.

Era una sensación increíble.

Una jamás experimentada por ninguno de los dos.

Bueno no al menos por voluntad y deseo propio.

El beso se empezó a tornar más apasionado y sediento pero sobre todo lleno de deseo.

El deseo de llenar ese vacío.

La soledad.

Esa soledad que sus ojos emanaban.

El peli-plata tenía completo acceso a la boca del rubio sus lenguas luchaban entre sí para ver quién era el que tomaría el control de la situación. Pero era más que obvio que Usagi tenía el control total en ese momento. Lentamente Akihiko empezó a desvestir al ojimiel deleitando sus manos con la piel del menor, la excitación no se hizo esperar y rápidamente le quito completamente la ahora estorbosa camisa.

Sus cuerpos ardían hasta el borde de la locura.

El rubio no se quedo atrás y empezó a desanudar la corbata de su compañero. Cada toque que este le proporcionaba lo estaba volviendo loco pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la impresión de sentir la mano del ojilila en su ya palpitante miembro.

-ah...ah…ah..Akihi...ko…- jadeo el rubio provocando mas al escritor quien no se contuvo y de un solo movimiento le quito los pantalones y su estorboso bóxer al ojimiel.

Para ser la primera vez que ambos estaban juntos parecía que se conocían perfectamente. Usagi jugaba con los botones rozados del menor haciéndole sentir un sin fin de sensaciones placenteras. Y el rubio solo jadeaba pidiendo por más.

El peli-plata se separo por un momento del rubio para observarlo mejor, esa imagen realmente lo excitaba ver al pelirrubio jadeando con los ojos entreabiertos sus mejillas sonrojadas y el leve sudor que cubría ese delicado y hermoso cuerpo que pareciese tallado por las manos de mismos dioses.

Ya no podía contenerse.

Tenía que hacerlo suyo ahí mismo.

Sin esperar el mayor se despojo de sus ropas y se volvió a posicionar sobre el rubio buscando esos exquisitos labios que tenían el sabor de el mismo pan bendito.

Su mano por su parte estaba totalmente ocupada en darle placer a su acompañante, mientras él se seguía divirtiendo ahora en el cuello del menor para pasar a su abdomen y jugar con su lengua en el ombligo de este, humedeciéndolo y provocándolo más.

El rubio solo gemía y gemía le nombre del peli-plata.

Realmente lo deseaba.

Deseaba sentir que es hacer el amor.

Llegar al paraíso.

Akihiko estaba listo para el siguiente paso, volteo a ver a yuki para pedir permiso de continuar. En contestación el rubio solo asintió.

El ojilila metió sus dedos a la boca del rubio quien los empezó a lubricar con su saliva. Cuando Akihiko pensó que era suficiente los separo de su boca mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva quedaba en la comisura de los labios de Eiri terminado en su barbilla.

Usagi metió el primer dedo en la entrada de yuki haciendo que este sintiera tal dolor que se aferro a la espalda de su compañero mientras el peliplata en consolación lo beso y lo empezó a masturbar de nuevo para que el dolor pasara.

Volvió a repetir el procedimiento con dos dedos mas, después de un tiempo que el ojilila estimo prudente saco sus largos dedos remplazándolo por su ya despierto miembro, lo introdujo lentamente para no causarle dolor.

Lo menos que quería en ese momento era lastimarlo.

Más eso al parecer no funciono.

Eiri derramaba lagrimas de dolor al sentir como su compañero se abría paso en el.

-Eiri relájate- la dulce voz de Akihiko resonó en su oído-todo estará bien no te lastimare-ante esas palabras Yuki solo se aferro mas al peli-plata con sus piernas y manos y el dolor que había sentido fue desapareciendo lentamente para darle paso al más puro y verdadero placer.

El telón se levanto y los protagonistas de esa noche era una pareja que se entrego completamente llegando de esa manera al glorioso paraíso.

Después de esa noche le siguieron muchas más, pero todo tiene que tener su fin y el de ellos fue de la peor manera.

Akihiko se había enamorado de otra persona y para cubrir su lugar lo encontró en la cama con otro hombre.

Su nombre era Hiroki Kamijou.

Después de todas las relaciones se desgastan y tarde o temprano esto tenía que suceder.

Su rompimiento fue una de los peores y más dolorosos que pudo haber tenido

Después de eso Yuki se prometió a no volver a amar de nuevo.

Hasta que a su vida llego cierto peli-rosa pelo de chicle.

Por su parte Akihiko jamás quiso herir de esa manera a Yuki pero simplemente el no podía ordenar a su corazón a quien amar.

En ese entonces se había enamorado profundamente de Takahiro Takahashi.

Pero como sabía que era un imposible tomo a otro en su lugar.

Su amigo de la infancia.

Para luego de unos años encontrar a su verdadero amor

A su amado oji verde Misaki Takahashi.

Y depuse de tantos años

Ahí se encontraban de nuevo frente a frente.

Lila contra dorado.

Removiendo un sin fin de sentimientos y recuerdos alegres y tristes pero sobre todo recuerdos cargados de nostalgia y dolor especialmente para cierto rubio.

Que grandes vueltas da el destino.

El silencio reinaba en sus bocas mas no en sus miradas había un sinfín de cosas que se querían trasmitir pero en el instante que Akihiko trato de abrir la boca el rubio lo evadió por completo retomando su anterior tarea.

La cual era llevarse a Shuichi de ese lugar.

El peli-rosa por su parte no entendía lo que sucedía esa mirada en el escritor solo la había conocido una sola vez.

Cuando Yuki le revelo su pasado.

Como no recordar esos ojos.

Esos ojos que emanaban odio, tristeza, pero sobre todo decepción

-Yuki ¿Qué te pasa?-Shuichi trataba de hacerlo reaccionar pero al parecer nadie podía sacar al peli-miel de sus pensamientos en ese instante.

-Hoy es un gran día!-un castaño sumamente feliz se encontraba lleno de energía.

-me pregunto si Usagi san recordara lo importante que es este día-ante tal pensamiento Misaki se sonrojo al instante ahí estaba de nuevo pensando como una adolecente enamorada.

Pero como no estarlo ese día era un día muy especial para él.

Era el día en que cumplía cuatro años de vivir con Usagi-san

Hace 4 años exactamente había comenzado ese romance con un corazón totalmente puro

Quien iba imaginar que el "sujeto" del cual se llevo la primera peor impresión se iba a convertir en su amante.

Un amante que lo trataba como un preciado tesoro.

Misaki lo amaba profundamente eso jamás se lo podrá negar después de haber estado con el tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de esto. tal vez no era bueno mostrando sus sentimientos de hecho ahora que lo pensaba si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera votado pero la paciencia y amor de Usagi- san era suficiente para que no tuviera dudas de su amor por él.

El joven observo el cielo mientras el viento jugaba con sus rebeldes y desordenados mechones, sonrió para sus adentros

La decisión que había tomado haría verdaderamente feliz a Usagi-san.

Después de todo hacer su relación formal enfrente de su hermano sería una gran alegría para el escritor.

Llego al apartamento esperando encontrarse con el escritor y darle la notica que sabía que lo alegraría de sobre manera pero al percatarse que no había nadie su semblante cambio de inmediato ¿no se supone que ese día los dos deberían estar juntos? Pero más que nada ¿no debería estar Usagi san esperándolo en la casa para celebrar como es debido? Después de todo eso hacían los amantes

Amantes.

Ante el último comentario se sonrojo completamente. Escucho como la puerta se abría dando la entrada a un peli-plata con un semblante decaído y con algo de ¿tristeza? No más bien era algo como arrepentimiento.

-Misaki-fueron las palabras del escritor antes de tomarlo de la cintura y atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo

Akihiko en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era abrazar a Misaki, tenerlo junto a él, besarlo y amarlo

Necesitaba olvidar esa mirada que tanto remordimiento le traía a su mente.

El remordimiento de haberle arrebatado gran parte de su luz.

Y sobre todo por haberle traicionado.

Y jamás haberle pedido perdón.

Misaki por su lado correspondió su abrazo y como hace cuatro años de nuevo lo tenía ahí.

Derramando lágrimas.

Necesitando de su apoyo.

Y sobre todo de su amor.

Lo mejor sería guardarse la sorpresa para después.

-Yuki en serio ¿Qué te pasa? Yuki! maldita sea contéstame- el cantante realmente se estaba cansando e impacientando qué demonios le pasaba a Yuki tal vez su relación actual no estaba en el mejor momento pero si se tenían la confianza suficiente para hablar de sus problemas.

Aunque claro la mayoría del tiempo era el hablando de los suyos. Pero ese no era el punto

Shuichi necesitaba saber que era lo que le pasaba al escritor ¿estará enojado porque no llego a tiempo como se lo había prometido? No, no podía ser eso no era la primera vez que pasaba pero ¿entonces? Qué demonios le pasaba

Llegaron al apartamento y acto seguido el rubio se encero en su habitación no sin antes llevarse su tan preciada bebida alcohólica.

El peli-rosa al ver esto se preocupo por el rubio hace mucho que no bebía después de todo el doctor se lo había prohibido.

Algo realmente malo debió haber pasado para que yuki desobedeciera. Más que nada por descuidar su salud de esa manera.

-Yuki-Shuichi toco la puerta de la habitación para que el ojimiel le abriera, pero en respuesta solo obtuvo un ¡LARGATE! Pero Shindou haciendo caso omiso siguió insistiendo. Hasta que la puerta fue abierta.

-que quieres mocoso no estoy de humor-el escritor ni siquiera presto atención a su amante en su cabeza lo único que resonaba era olvidar.

Olvidar el dolor de su corazón.

De su pasado.

Pero por más que lo intentase no lo lograba.

-Yuki-mustio levemente Shuichi mientras se acercaba en vano para tratar de abrazarlo ya que el escritor lo rechazo abruptamente.

-que te pasa Yuki por favor hablemos tú no eres así-casi al borde de las lagrimas el compositor le rogaba que le dejara acercarse a él.

- Tú qué rayos sabes solo eres un mocoso déjame en paz- el escritor no estaba de humor para soportar esas escenitas típicas de su amante.

En ese momento Eiri Yuki lo único que quería era borrar su memoria.

Y que mejor manera que bebiendo.

-pero yo estoy preocupado por ti y tu salud por favor deja de beber yuki si hice algo que te molestara perdóname no lo volveré hacer.- el cantante trataba de hacer entrar en razón al escritor no quería perderlo y menos si el tenia la culpa

Ante esto Yuki esbozo una cruel sonrisa-quien rayos te crees en serio crees que todo mi mundo gira en torno a ti vaya pero sí que estas mal ¡no te creas tan importante porque no lo eres!-Shindou lo tomo del brazo tratando de evitar que siguiera bebiendo realmente le importara que cuidara su salud no quería que el cayes enfermo de nuevo. No el menos por una estupidez

-¡MALDITA SEA REACCIONA NO PUEDES PONER TU VIDA EN RIESGO Y MENOS POR UNA ESTUPIDEZ!-para el rubio esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Qué rayos sabía ese estúpido mocoso.

Por primera vez en su vida después de haber vivido tanto tiempo juntos Yuki Eiri lo había abofeteado. Su impresión era tanta que solo pudo sostener con su mano donde segundos atrás había recibido el impacto, mientras de sus orbes las lágrimas se empezaban a derramar sin control.

Huir.

Correr.

Era lo único que deseaba.

Con paso firme y con todo el dolor de su corazón se levanto con la vista gacha y se dirigió a la puerta saliendo de ese lugar que tanto daño le había causado.

-te amo Yuki-dijo bajamente mientras con su mirada recorrió por última vez ese lugar

De verdad lo amaba y si no quería perder ese amor por él lo mejor era dejarlo.

Si no su amor se terminaría convirtiendo en odio.

Y era lo que menos deseaba.

Con paso lento Shuichi se dirigía a la casa de su amigo pero al darse cuenta que Hiro estaba muy "ocupado" en su residencia con cierto rubio manager no quiso interrumpir pero de verdad le daba alegría en saber que al menos Hiro si logro encontrar la felicidad aunque fuera con un sádico como "K"

Siguió deambulando por las calles bajo la lluvia que en ese momento empezaba a caer y se mezclaba con las lágrimas saladas que de sus ojos brotaban

Sus piernas le flaqueaban y su cuerpo le pedía que fuera a reposar con Morfeo.

Oscuridad era lo último que recordaba.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente observando a dos siluetas paradas junto a él, a uno lo reconoció inmediatamente pero al otro no.

Lo único que pudo observar es que tenía unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Shuichi-Kun ¿te encuentras bien?-le cuestiono un peli-plata con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Usami-sama-fue lo único que salió de la boca del joven cantante.

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Hola que tal mi nombre espero que hayan disfrutando leyendo este capítulo yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo je jeje bueno primero que nada le quiero dar las gracias a Senyu por haberme dejado participar en este interesante proyecto fue todo un honor para mí. De veras XD espero que haya sido de su agrado bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Dato interesante: se preguntaran ¿Por qué Yuki de uke? Pues verán en una entrevista a la autora de gravitación ella afirmo que realmente Yuki es un completo uke pero como era la pareja de Shuichi tenía que ser el seme así que por eso XD lamento no haber complacido a los que hubieran querido que Usagi san fuese el uke pero tal vez en la próxima n.n

Se despide violetaotakugirl

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3: Ayer by senyu

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0- **

**Capitulo tres: Ayer (by Senyu)**

**-0-0-0- **

** Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**-0-0-0- **

Sentimientos encontrados, rabio y dolor...una guerra declarada

"ayer fue una noche oscura… y hubo quien tocara mi piel… y hoy que todo brilla no hay razón ya no sale el sol…solo para darme cuenta que di un paso mal dado y caí en el vacio de tu recuerdo, y toda la lógica se escapa de mi cuerpo"-* Yuki Eiri

-"esto e suna guerra, vamos a ver quien dispara la ultima bala"- Akihiko Usami

**-0-0-0- **

**Capitulo tres: Ayer (by Senyu)**

**-0-0-0- **

-es como volver a morir….-se dijo a si mismo dejando que sus lagrimas se colaran en su boca al rodar por su rostro, el sabor salado lo envenenaba mas en la rabia y el rencor –como morir sin morir…-

La alfombra bajo sus pies estaba fija en su mirada, era como si intentara que su mundo no se derrumbara sosteniéndolo con su cuerpo clavado en la orilla de esa cama soportando el peso de un dolor tan traumático como su propia infancia, con el vaso a medido beber apretado entre sus manos. Cortos de varios recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente contra su propia voluntad, Akihiko lo había logrado, había logrado robarle la tranquilidad otra vez, cuando pensó que podía tener una vida, aparentemente normal con su pequeño mequetrefe…

Se levanto de la cama al fin, su mundo ya estaba destruido en el piso bajo la tormenta de recuerdos insólitamente fuertes a su propia voluntad, ya no cavia posibilidad de resistirse a la sombra de pasado, que lo absorbe de manera incontrolable a una redención de recuerdos que le esta torturando la mente y le quemaba las venas.

-ayer fue una noche oscura y hubo quien tocara mi piel y hoy que todo brilla no hay razón, ya no sale el sol, que ya no hay fe… que ya no se….que todo se me escapa de mi ser...- se acerco a la ventana con la única compañía de su propia voz pronunciando sus primeras palabras de dolor al respecto de aquella fatídica relación con Akihiko Usami, después de todo, si había existido algo, aunque hubiera sido un capricho adolecente… de dos novatos escritores, que lo único que buscaban era un escape a sus propios recuerdos de soledad y sufrimiento, compartiendo la propia frustración de una vida traumatizada, y bajo la sombra de la desconfianza en si mismos y los demás…

Yuki solo tuvo una sola manera de desquitarse de sí mismo, de sentirse tan miserable nuevamente con la única arma que conocía, saliendo de su habitación directo al estudio, sin fijarse que o quien pudiera entrometerse en su camino, sin siquiera percatarse que su pelo de chicle no estaba allí para detenerle ni gritar su nombre con su desesperante tono infantil, cargada de una preocupación que ni él mismo tenia por si mismo.

Cerrando la puerta con seguro se sentó frente a la pantalla de su computadora, comenzando a escribir y redactar en una historia de todo aquello que estaba sintiendo y recordaba de su relación con Akihiko, con dos personajes tan ficticios como desearía que fuera su vida en esos momentos, meramente la invención de un loco desquiciado que le gustaba verlo sufrir; De hacer su vida añicos para hacerse famoso, mientras el escribía historias basadas en el amor típico de Walt Disney que jamás había tenido y que mucho menos habían terminado en un usual final feliz…

-"(Soy un caso singular que debiera analizar, no sé que me dieron ni lo que me hicieron pero ya no soy normal, el destino se lucio, y una broma me gasto…Esta no es mi casa, esta no su historia y este que ves… no soy yo.

Todo es una confusión, y buscando salvación, esa no es mi historia, ni esta mi memoria y no fui yo quien te mato. ¿Cómo acerté comprender?... No me lo vas a creer, esta no es mi cama, esa no es mi dama y este que vez no soy yo….")-(nota: sustraído y modificado de la canción "loca" de Alex Sytec)

Sus manos se detuvieron de repente, casi fue como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo, se dio cuenta que tenia una arma tan poderosa en las manos que podía llevarlo a cometer un hipotético asesinato que pondría en evidencia su estupidez… ¿pero acaso lo hacia por que aun le importaba un poco Akihiko?...

Restregó su rostro con desesperación, sus lentes nuevamente sobre el escritorio evidenciaban su nuevamente falta de inspiración…

-puta madre…- se quejo para si mismo intentando recuperar la compostura, era muy iluso de pensar que jamás en la vida volvería a ver a Akihiko, ¿Por qué no se preparo para ello? Después de todo hubieron varios años en los que el destino lo amenazaba con encontrarse con él nuevamente, quien sabe en que circunstancias o momentos, tal vez alguno de los dos casados… después de todo ambos estaban comprometidos o… sus manos cachetearon su propia cara, regresándolo de sus divagaciones sin sentido, estaba pensando en un pasado muy pasado y en hipótesis que no tenían nada que ver, estaba en el presente y aun ni siquiera sabía por qué Suichi estaba con Akihiko…. ¿Por qué el vaka estaba con él? Con todo ese revoloteo, no había ni siquiera indagado en ello.

-Akihiko Usami…- se dijo trágicamente en un suspiro que se escapo de su pecho comprimido por la decepción y la depresión.

-idiota, por que no te quedaste en el olvido….-

Suichi miraba al peliplata frente a el con cierto desconcierto, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido hacia un rato. Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo y al siguiente, tenia Usami sama frente a el, que locura, logro incorporarse de un brinco, sacándose las energías de donde no las tenia y con su típica actitud infantil se golpeo el pecho varias veces con la mano

-yo soy un roble- dijo con una voz tan infantil que le arranco una sonrisa a Usami sama y a su acompañante.

-que coincidencia que nos encontráramos ahora, después de lo de lo sucedido esta tarde- comento Usami, regalándole una mirada a su acompañante, un chico universitario de cabello castaño oscuro algo largo y unos encantadores ojos esmeralda que llamaron la atención de Suichi, no era difícil para el darse cuenta que al igual que él y Yuki aquel chico era la pareja de Usami sama,

-Suichi te presento, el es Misaki Takahashi soy su tutor- presento Usami.

-¿tutor?- se pregunto Misaki por lo bajo que erizándose como un gato con cierta expresión de desconcierto y molestia miro a Usami sama pero este pareció ignorarlo por completo, Misaki se quedo algo molesto, a pesar de que Akihiko Usami esta vez no había hecho lo habitual, eso en vez de agradarle le desagrado un poco, ¿acaso era la costumbre de esperar que Usami Sama siempre le dijera a todos que era su "novio"? su rostro se ruborizo de recordar todas las veces que escucho eso…

-¿él está bien?- pregunto Suichi a milímetros del rostro del ruborizado ojiesmeralda que se hecho de un salto hacia atrás, eso le había tomado por sorpresa, el único que se acercaba a así por lo general era Usami y ni siquiera en el era una acción constante, le gustaba mas atacar por la espalda así ese pensamiento tuviera un doble sentido….

-él está bien, es un tanto despistado- contesto Usami sama con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, pero el escritor de cabello de plata no lo miraba a él, miraba a Suichi, eso lo molesto bastante pero no dejaría que eso se notara.

-Misaki no vas a saludar?- pregunto Usami, para él era obvio que su querido Misaki apenas había notado que ese a quien tenia al frente era la persona que idolatraba al escuchar cada una de sus canciones.

-Mi nombre es Misaki Takahashi, es un placer conocerlo- una leve reverencia a regañadientes expreso el chico de los ojos esmeralda frente al cabeza de chicle de Suichi que se quedo en silencio frente a tanta educación.

-LALIOH! YOS OU SUICHI SHINDOW- grito infantilmente el cantante moviéndose invertebradamente pro el lugar, casi parecía de papel, los ojos de Misaki se abrieron de par en par al escuchar ese nombre, a simple vista no lo había notado pero ahora, que sabia quien era, cada poster, fotografía y de mas, que conocía sobre Bad Luck llego a su cabeza remitiéndole a que la verdad absoluta era que ese infantilesco personajes escandaloso y extrovertido que estaba frente a él era el cantante que más admiraba en el mundo; su cuerpo se volvió de piedra y se derrumbo…

-Shindow sama es un placer conocerlo- apenas podía decir Misaki mientras agitaba la mano de Suichi, el cante ondeaba como bandera frente a aquel gesto errático de parte del chico de los ojos esmeralda Pronto Usami los separo.

-volviendo a lo importante… ¿Por qué estas afuera tan tarde en la noche Shindow?- pregunto Usami Sama recuperando el control del momento aunque muy ene l fondo y a pesar de que su pregunta era indirecta, quería saber de Yuki, quería dar con cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarlo a saber algo del amargado escritor. El cuerpo de Suichi volvió a la normalidad, incorporándose con una triste expresión en los ojos que acongojo a Usami y a Misaki.

-pues bueno…- comenzó a hablar el infantil cantante –Yuki necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo por lo que decidí salir a caminar- mintió el cantante, a pesar de que no sabia absolutamente nada del comportamiento de Yuki y desconocía de manera parcial que Yuki y Usami sama se conocieran, pensó que lo mejor era no dar indicios de que había sucitado algún tipo de tropel el incidente inicial en el restaurante en la tarde de ese día. Por su parte Usami podía casi gritar bingo al escuchar aquello, sabia que de una u otra menara darían con el nombre de Yuki Eiri pro algún lado, pero no pensó que seria tan pronto mejor dicho de inmediato y tampoco necesitaba ser genio ara conocer el carácter tan bestial de Yuki y que Suichi estaba mintiendo sobre lo que paso después de la situación en el restaurante

-pero puede ser muy peligroso Shindow sama- comento Misaki algo preocupado con la actitud cambiante del cantante frente a la pregunta de Usami, no podía asegurar nada puntual, pero el notaba que el cantante mentía.

-por que no vamos a mi apartamento y vamos revisando el trabajo que tenemos juntos- propuso cierto escritor de cabello de plata –así el puede trabajar tranquilo-, una excusa para comenzar su maléfico plan de poner celoso a Misaki, e indagar sobre Yuki a la vez, la situación lo ponía un poco ansioso sobre el tema y la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo.

-no, lo lamento tendré que declinar- rechazo Suichi arruinando los planes mentales de Usami sama que inmediatamente se mostro sorprendido. –no negare que Yuki estaba algo molesto cuando regresamos a casa, por lo que creo que lo mejor será regresar, es bastante gruñón cuando me ausento y no le digo nada- confeso Suichi mejorando su actitud poniéndose un poco mas alegre para ocultar que estaba muy preocupado por Yuki como para irse a trabajar. Para Usami, resulto un hueso duro de Roer, esperaba que todo saliera como el normalmente lo planeaba, pero siempre habían maneras mejores de sobre llevar un giro Inesperado, gracias a que era Escritor, podía casi que leer y saber qué hacer en circunstancias tan cambiantes causadas por personajes tan cambiantes como Suichi, el chico les inspiraba mucho un personaje que podía ser un éxito para su próximo volumen… esa podía ser una estupenda y fantástica fuente de inspiración.

-entonces permítenos acompañarte, es peligroso- sugirió Usami, no tenía ya las intenciones de entrar y darle la cara a Yuki de la manera en la que no se la había dado hacia unos años atrás por que Misaki estaba allí y Suichi también, estaba seguro que tanto él como Yuki llevarían eso de manera discreta, porque era un capitulo que ambos querían dejar atrás bien fuera como una linda o una tormentosa experiencia.

-¡muchas gracias Usami Sama!- grito Suichi colgándose del cuello del escritor, una acción muy inesperada y casi fugas de parte del cantante que prácticamente puso a Misaki en contra de lo sucedido, pero a Usami no le pareció gran cosa comenzando a caminar los tres de regreso al departamento que Suichi compartía con Yuki.

Las letras frente a sus ojos no dejaban de aparecer al compas de sus dedos que atacaban el teclado sin misericordia. La situación, lo vivido, lo recordado y lo sucintado de su experiencia con Akihiko Usami eran material suficiente como para sacar el libro que tenia retrasado desde hacía algunos días y no había podido escribir, ya era hora de acabar con ese estigma de sus largos romances tipo Walt Disney de los que jamás había sido participe, pero de algo estaba seguro, que esa historia terminaría igual que los fatídicos y Trágicos Finales tipo Hollywood de las películas de romance que tanto oía pero jamás veía, y que menos se acomodaban al final que el había tenido con Akihiko; a la final un poco de maquillaje jamás mataba a nadie.

Un cambio de personajes, unos años atrás, ciertos rasgos físicos y líneas de tiempo a la suya muy diferentes iban creando diferencias entre Akihiko y el y sus dos ficticios personajes; escribía sin cesar aquello que se había convertido en una manera de desahogarse de Akihiko, se estaba volviendo en tal vez su éxito mas grande. Y a pesar de que por el camino de las hojas que había escrito durante esa hora de digitación seguida y sin pausa había pensado que era un estúpido al hacer eso pro que le estaba dando importancia a un sentimiento muerto por alguien que para el estaba muerto, lo mas seguro era que sino lo hacia era otro hilo de sentimientos mas, forzados a guardarse y que se adicionarían a su madeja de enredos que era su propio ser y que le impedían querer a alguien mas; igual si a Akihiko le importara un poco lo que había pasado esa tarde, hubiera dado algún tipo de señal de vida…¿ acaso se estaba volviendo idiota enserio? Esperaba algo de Akihiko? Debía estar delirando, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y eso lo llevaba a alucinar con que tal vez y solo tal vez el escritor estaba pensando en el..

-que no se atreva tampoco- se quejo levantándose de su silla muy molesto y echando camino fuera de su estudio, había logrado al menos escribir dos capítulos de su libro y eso era suficiente como para poder deshacerse de su editor y que no lo molestara mas.

Casi en una sincronización perfecta, el salía de su estudio y Suichi entraba despidiéndose de sus acompañantes, en un encuentro fulminante lo ojos Miel de Yuki se encontraron con los ojos amatistas de Akihiko que le congelaron el cuerpo y endurecieron su mirada, fue un acto muy instintivo y muy humano de parte de Yuki y que perdió contacto con los ojos de Akihiko al cerrarse la puerta.

-Yuki?- le llamo tímidamente Suichi notando la fuerte expresión en el rostro de Yuki que le congelo la sangre, fue casi como que estaba poseído por el demonio, jamás lo había visto tan molesto.

-¿qué estás haciendo con ese?- pregunto Yuki molesto, lo suficiente como para decir literalmente que le estaba hirviendo la sangre pero a los oídos de Suichi no era otra cosa que una expresión de celos que se hacia evidente.

-¡YUKI ESTA CELOSO!- Grito el cantante, ignorando el hecho de que el rubio escritor estuviera lo suficientemente molesto como para tener cero tolerancia con sus infantiladas, por lo que se lanzo sobre Yuki solo para ser estampillado de un golpe contra la pared, una típica reacción de su Yuki por lo que no le molesto, solo que en un momento casi imperceptible tenia a Yuki sobre el acorralándolo contra la pared; sus fríos ojos parecían querer leer algo en el, algo que le ocultara, como un canino que usa su olfato para encontrar una bomba; su cuerpo se paralizo, y su boca se entre abrió, no sabía que pasaba, Yuki sobre el tan dominante e imponente lo ponían nervioso, era un momento excitante pero su mirada, cargada de odio y ganas de matar casi podía leerlo en sus ojos hacían su corazón latir lo suficientemente rápido como para detener el tiempo en ese tensionarte momento.

-Yuki…- apenas pudo decir por lo bajo, casi que aterrado, y no sintió su voz salir, el escritor estaba perdiendo las casillas y su mente era un mar incoherencias ¿acaso le importaba aun Akihiko? ¿era así? ¿Lo era?... sus acciones casi que lo evidenciaban

-¿qué hacías con ese?- volvió a formular Yuki la pregunta entre dientes, haciendo que Suichi se apretara mas contra la pared casi queriéndola atravesar para poderse escapar de ese momento tan incomodo.

-tenemos que hacer un proyecto juntos, hay una serie que van a pasar por Tv, el escribirá la canción, y yo la cantare y aparte me ofrecieron el papel, pero como jamás ha escrito una canción, quiere que lo ayude- explico tan rápidamente Suichi casi que como si le pusieran el adelantar a una cinta; el oído humano común no podría ni entender media palabra de lo que Suichi hubiera dicho en aquel momento, pero Yuki lo entendió todo, cada palabra que le revolvió el estomago… Suichi durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo con Akihiko era igual a verlo casi todos los días… pesadilla.

-¿ósea que tendré que verlo todos los días?- pregunto Yuki perdiendo más los estribos.

-trabajaremos en su apartamento- respondió Suichi encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando sus ojos, ya casi Yuki le parecía una bestia como para intentar razonar con él, y no sabía cómo ello podía hacerlo reaccionar.

Yuki razonaba esa información y no tenia ni idea de que pensar, se alejo de Suichi para darle espacio y que pudiera respirar aliviado, mientras el se rebanaba los sesos pensando en Akihiko Usami.

Akihiko y Misaki entraron al apartamento en silencio, Usami había estado muy extraño, en sus pensamientos, parecía tener una pelea imaginaria con Yuki Eiri, reclamándole por su traición.

Yuki Eiri siempre le pareció una persona complicada y compleja a pesar de que eran similares en todos los aspectos de sus vidas; pero él a diferencia de Yuki, siempre intento buscar lo que le hacía falta, en cambio Yuki… parecía querer alejar todo para no toparse con más cosas que pudieran lastimar su alma destrozada. Convirtiéndose en un adolecente tan lúgubre y sombrío como su propio corazón, tan duro como una piedra siempre creyó que jamás podía lograr entrar en los pensamientos del rubio escritor que muchas veces se resistió a él, tratándolo con su típica actitud pedante y fría que podía quitarle el animo a cualquiera, no era una persona con la que él pudiera congeniar muy bien aparte de la profunda competitividad que manejaban.

Las únicas noticias que había tenido sobre Yuki fue saber que su fama se incrementaba tan rápido como la suya propia, y no se podía negar que antes de Misaki muchas veces había indagado en la vida de Yuki para saber un poco de él, tal vez por cobardía, no se sentía capaz de presentarse como si nada hubiera pasado después de tantos años; para ser mayor que Yuki este tenía la madures que el no.

Tirado En el sofá de la sala, mientras Misaki como siempre preparaba algo de comer, llamaba la atención del universitario Ver a Usami tan silencioso esa noche, desde que había llegado esa tarde hasta ese momento, su comportamiento era levemente diferente, ahora, era demasiado notable, como para darse cuenta que en dos horas, no lo había acosado como era normal en el escritor peliplata.

-Usagi, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Misaki, aventurándose a que este le contara que pasaba, a pesar de que había estado enterándose de sus líos de niño de apoco y de su solitaria vida, el escritor se levanto para mirarlo y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora negó con su cabeza el querer responder.

-no es nada, estaba pensando en el proyecto que tengo con Shindow-san- mintió el peliplata a lo que Misaki le creyó fervientemente, Akihiko Usami rara vez le mentía, a reducirse a casi nunca y jamás le ocultaba cosas, solo no hablaba de ellas, dejaba que se entrara según se iban dando, pero Misaki no lograba percatar el gran vacío que Akihiko estaba sufriendo por dentro.

-no me habías comentado que tenias que hacer un proyecto con Shindow sama, me tarde bastante en darme cuenta que era el- comento Misaki como para deshacerse de ese silencio que se estaba comiendo el ambiente de tranquilidad que había en el apartamento para reemplazarlo por un vacio extraño físicamente, casi parecía sobrenatural.

-sí, el chico es muy simpático realmente- contesto Usami, con cierta premura que le pareció extraña a Misaki, por que Usami jamás había oído decir que alguien le simpatizara, y mucho menos alguien tan extrovertido como Suichi Shindow.

-debo admitir que es algo extraño oírte decir eso, pero me alegro que te caiga bien- respondió Misaki a lo que Akihiko a duras penas lo escucho, se levanto del sofá y se estiro en señal de cansancio, iré a terminar algunas páginas antes de mañana ya estoy comenzando a sentirme cansado y si no lo hago ahora me voy a atrasar- dijo Akihiko, echando marcha a las escaleras, a pesar de sonar muy creíble y logro engañar a Misaki, todo era una estafa, necesitaba estar solo para pensar bien las cosas, después de todo sentía que estaba metido en una camisa de once varas, el plan que tenia con Aikawa en ningún momento incluía a Yuki Eiri, jamás.

Pronto el teléfono sonó deteniendo su camino, y pronto una remota posibilidad de que fuera Yuki llego a su cabeza y así como llego desapareció, la posibilidad sería imposible realmente, Yuki no podía dar con el número de su apartamento, ni mucho menos se molestaría en llamar ¿para qué lo llamaría? El rubio, no serbia para ser brabucón o buscapleitos, así que esa realidad era imposible, se acerco al teléfono y contesto con cierto nudo en la garganta, mientras en su mente seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez que la realidad de que fuera Yuki Eiri, era en un noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento imposible que fuera él.

-Usami- contesto el escritor.

-Usami Sama, buenas noche- la voz de una chica pronto desatoro la voz de su garganta, calmando sus ansias y poniéndolo más bien irritable, no hacia algunas horas se había reunido con ella y había accedido a hacer lo que ella planeaba sino que aparte lo llamaba en la noche para continuar molestando, pronto colgó el teléfono casi que mecánicamente llamando la atención de Misaki que se paró a su lado. Y miro su rostro para evitarse la pregunta de quién se trataba, con solo ver su expresión de molesta el nombre se hacía evidente solo.

-Aikawa san ¿no?- casi que se burlo nerviosamente Misaki para lo que sabía se esperaría después, Usami empezó a escabullirse hacia su estudio, ya había tenido suficiente de Aikawa por un día pronto el teléfono volvió a sonar, era evidente que se trataba de la editora pelirosa de Usami que bien su actitud era demasiado explosiva cuandos e trataba de Usami; Misaki se apresuro a contestar

-Aikawa san buenas noches- saludo Misaki, para intentar tranquilizar a la editora y a la vez obligar a Usami a que contestara.

-¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE TIRARME EL TELEFONO?- pregunto de grito la chica muy molesta, Misaki apenas pudo alcanzar a separar el auricular de su oído antes de que lo dejara sordo y así pudo escuchar claramente lo que la editora gritaba.

-Disculpe usted Aikawa san- se disculpo Misaki intentando calmar a la editora, cosa que no le resulto tan difícil, normalmente la chica lo adoraba y le gustaba mucho que estuviera con el escritor, según ella, Usami desde que estaba con el entregaba su trabajo más rápido, pero seguía siendo retrasado en las entregas.

-eres un encanto Misaki- dijo la mujer mucho más tranquila –solo llamaba para avisarle a Usami que fue nominado al premio All Selecction Silver de literatura, es uno de los premios Internacionales más importantes del mundo- Una buena noticia le pareció a Misaki que pronto bajo el auricular del teléfono

-Usagi, Aikawa dice que fuiste nominado para el premio All Selecction Silver- comunico Misaki, Akihiko recostado contra una pared fumándose su típico cigarrillo escucho eso y poco le importo por lo que simplemente no respondió nada, solo soltó el humo que tenía en la boca de la bocanada de humo que había tomado de su cigarrillo.

-ya sabes cómo es, cuando algo simplemente no le importa- dijo Misaki regresando a su conversación con Aikawa, pues bien los dos podían alegrarse por el escritor.

-sí, eso imagine, sino tiene que ver con Misaki, a él nunca le importa nada- se quejo la editora casi en un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono – pero yo siendo él me prepararía, Yuki Eiri está en la categoría a mejor escritor, peleándose el premio con Usami Sensei, debe escribir algo espectacular, ya que Yuki Eiri nunca se va con rodeos-

Misaki volvió a bajar auricular para decirle eso a Usami así no le importara.

-dice Aikawa San que debes estar listo, Ya que Yuki Eiri también está en tu categoría y no es cualquier escritor- dijo Misaki y pronto el cigarrillo de la boca de Usami sama se precipitó de sus labios al suelo, la noticia le desconcertó demasiado, era una serie de sucesos que lo estaba obligando a ver y enfrentar a Yuki Eiri.

-¿Usagi?- pregunto Misaki preocupado, pero este apenas lo escucho casi que corriendo de regreso a su estudio, dejando aun confundido Misaki viéndolo perderse en la planta alta del apartamento y pronto el sonido de un portazo lo dejo sumamente solo en ese apartamento, a ojos de Misaki eso había sido una buena señal, muy extraña pero una buena señal al fin y al cabo

-pues parece que saber eso sirvió, corrió a su estudio- comunico Misaki a la editora que pego un grito que casi lo deja sordo.

-tendré que amenazarlo con Yuki Eiri más seguido- dijo la editora encontrando un punto débil de Usami a sus punto de vista

Yuki hablaba por teléfono un poco más tranquilo mientras Suichi un poco acongojado, lo miraba pasearse por el living una y otra vez.

-entiendo, es un honor estar nominado- lo oyó decir, pero a pesar de que su vos se mostraba complaciente, era una mera mascara que Yuki siempre se ponía con los demás, en sus firmas de libros fingía ser alguien sensible y accesible, pero no era así, jamás era así.

-tendré el escrito lo más pronto posible- -

-Entienda Eiri sama que de ganar usted estaría posicionado en los primero lugares de los escritores más famosos y reconocidos del mundo- le recrimino tranquilamente la editora de Yuki, que no se mostraba preocupada, conocía perfectamente el trabajo de su escritor y sabia que sería imposible perder pero la advertencia le sonó muy extraña a Yuki.

-si me lo está diciendo es por qué pasa algo- acoto Yuki, para él era muy extraño que su editora le recordaba que estaba en juego si ganaba.

-Akihiko Usami está nominado a la misma categoría y es un digno competidor de Eiri sama- respondió la editora, pronto Yuki colgó el teléfono mostrándose molesto nuevamente, la noche se le había acabado de completar, de una manera o de otra, Akihiko Usami tenía que involucrarse con él, bien fuera por medio del su alcornoque, o por culpa del concurso, normalmente no se preocuparía por el premio, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de destrozar a Usami en su territorio, tenía que admitirse que con alguien como Usami que sabia quien era y que era capaz de crear; era una persona muy competitiva y cualquier cosa que escribiera tenía que ser mil veces mejor que lo que el escribiera, eso ya era guerra y el tenia el material perfecto para presentar en ese premio, y publicar como su más grande éxito al mismo tiempo.

Usami con la espalda recostada contra la puerta, estaba un poco anonadado con esa noticia, era como si el destino prácticamente le exigiera que tenía que ver a Yuki y no podía negarle a nadie ni siquiera a el mismo que le daba algo de temor verlo a los ojos. En ese momento si Aikawa lo llamo a advertírselo, lo mas segur era que Yuki también debía saberlo ya y si lo conocía como lo conocía, normalmente no debía interesarle el premio al igual que a él, pero saber que él era su contendor seria solo una excusa para destrozarlo con la palabra escrita…. Y el simplemente no iba a permitir que pasara, después de todo, Yuki era una persona competitiva y el tampoco era de los que se dejara vencer tan fácil si era Yuki Eiri, era una guerra declarada, no solo se trataría de quien era el mejor escritor, sino quien a la final sería capaz de tolerar esa presión entre ellos, y él sabía perfectamente cómo lidiar con ello y escribir una obra maestra y de paso explicarle unas cuantas cosas a Eiri.

-esto es una guerra, vamos a ver quien dispara la última bala-

**-0-0-0- **

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero que les guste este pequeño problema que cree, quien sabe si se volverá grande

y esperen a ver con que sale nuestro próximo escritor espero les guste

Capitulo cuatro: Trágame tierra. (by Misaho)Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Ley de Morfi, siempre en una situación irreal siempre alguien te descubre y lo malinterpreta.


	4. Chapter 4:Trágame tierra

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0- **

**Capitulo cuatro: Trágame tierra. (by Misaho)**

**-0-0-0- **

Se miraban entre los cuatro con una increíble mezcla de sensaciones en el aire que podría poner incomodo a cualquier hipotético espectador, los ojos miel de Yuki Eiri enfrentaban cargados de ira los ojos violetas de Akihiko Usami que estaban cargados de cierta sorpresa y confusión, Suichi entre los brazos de Akihiko, estaba entre aterrado y confundido, sabia que la escena no era exactamente algo que pudiera explicarse, mas bien no era algo que pudiera dar al poder del convencimiento, después de todo una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, Misaki, unos tres pasos atrás de Yuki Eiri también dejaba expresar en su mirada una rabia innominable y una confusión inmensa sin dejar de lado la decepciona que sentía. Todo en ese momento pintaba mal para Akihiko y Suichi.

*********************** (EN LA MAÑANA DE ESE DIA)********************

**(Apartamento de Akihiko Usami)**

El puntero de la hoja en blanco de un capitulo que debió haber empezado hacia cuatro horas titilaba frente a sus ojos arrancándole la cordura, no era capaz de escribir así no mas, siempre lo hacia cuando le daba la gana o cuando ya estaba en las ultimas del plazo para entregar el trabajo; pero estaba perdido en ese momento, sabia que tenia que entregar algo exquisito para poder ser un gran competencia para Yuki, después de todo no solo estaba en juego su honor en esa guerra jamás declarada pero que existía igual; se había prometido que con ese libro, le explicara a Yuki lo que había pasado y al menos de esa manera, arreglar sus error, pero hasta ahora había sido imposible; habían sido cuatro horas de su vida que jamás regresarían, una absoluta perdida de tiempo.

**(Apartamento de Yuki Eiri)**

Sus ojos Miel se deslizaban de derecha a izquierda, y de vuelta, como tratándose del rodillo de una maquina de escribir; repasaba detenidamente su capitulo tres recién terminado, esa mañana había sido productiva y la noche anterior también, había sido un rato muy grato, con Suichi dormido había estado muy tranquila esa mañana, lo suficiente como para trabajar sin problemas.

Au rostro serio parecía inmerso en el recuerdo de un gran conflicto sin resolver que resucitaba mientras leía con sus propias palabras lo que recordaba de esos extraños tiempos en que lo que recordaba era solo un nudo muy confuso. Mientras leía lo que había escrito desde la noche anterior hasta ese momento, noto que su escritura tenia algo diferente que jamás había notado en el resto de sus creaciones, y era que se podía captar el sentimiento con el cual lo escribió, el dolor, la rabia, la confusión, todo eso estaba plasmado en las palabras de esa hoja virtual, ay entendía que era lo que querían decir con el alma en la obra, y ahora se preguntaba si Akihiko le ponía esa alma a sus obras, después de todo, jamás se había aventurado a leer una obra suya.

-¡YUKI!- escucho un grito que lo sobresalto poniéndole los nervios de puta y la puerta que se abrió con una fuerza que falto poco para romperla acabaron su la carente paciencia que manejaba normalmente, su cuota diaria de paciencia con Suichi, ese día se había agotado en tiempo rencor; bien parecía que el infantil cantante había olvidado o ignorado lo sucedido la noche anterior, en esos momentos hubiera deseado haberlo espantado lo suficiente como para que le diera miedo acercarse un poco, pero era malo, pero no alcanzaba para las crueldades de esa magnitud.

-has silencio- le pidió en su típico tono medio de voz y tan brusco como su propio carácter, pero el cantante apenas lo escucho echándosele encima de un brinco como acostumbraba siempre, casi parecía que no aprendía, sabia perfectamente cual era el resultado siempre que lo intentaba, terminando en una repetitiva presentación de su cara contra cualquier objeto contundente que había a su alrededor, cayendo al piso como todos los días, bien parecía que Yuki a los ojos de Suichi había amanecido como siempre.

-¡buenos días!-

Casi le grito desde el piso, para que como siempre Yuki se fuera del cuarto pasándole por encima, sacando su cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolcillo y llevándose uno a su boca dándole entrada a la presencia al humo y al olor a cigarrillo nuevamente en el apartamento.

-otro día mas…-

Se dijo resignado.

**(Apartamento de Akihiko Usami)**

Estaban en la puerta del apartamento, donde un desesperado Misaki intentaba zafarse de las garras de su habilidoso casi tutor, lo aprisionaba contra su cuerpo y simplemente no lograba acostumbrarse a esas demostraciones de cariño publico, seria la primera vez en que iría solo a la universidad, Akihiko tenia algo importante que hacer con Aikawa, y eso significaba algo de tranquilidad sin todos los que entraban a la universidad verlo llegar en ese vistoso auto rojo.

Por fin el escritor se digno a soltarlo, dejándolo alejarse se miraron por ultima vez para despedirse, con un beso de parte de Akihiko que tomo a Misaki desprevenido como siempre, eso era un día común y corriente, bien fuera en el coche, antes de entrar a la universidad o en momentos así Akihiko siempre hacia eso, y el pequeño universitario siempre pensaba lo mismo, ¿Por qué nunca estaba listo?

-te espero para cenar- dijo el escritor, echando marcha, para dejar a Misaki que también tomo camino a la universidad, pero algo estaba extraño en el ambiente un aroma que enrarecía el ambiente y le daba un toque de que algo ese día iba a pasar, algo grande.

Usami por su parte sentía algo similar, ese día tenia una reunión con Aikawa y su departamento editor y el equipo de trabajo de la televisora que les había propuesto hacer la canción de la próxima gran serie del canal, eso significaba que tendría que ver a Suichi, pero sentía que se llegaba una sorpresa mayor, casi podía sentirlo, su corazón estaba ansioso, algo le decía que ese día iba a estar cargado de muchas emociones.

**(Apartamento de Yuki Eiri)**

Ambos saliendo del edificio en silencio, se dirigían al típico y muy normal auto negro de Yuki, ese día había accedido a llevarlo a su compromiso de ese día, después de todo Yuki pasaba por allí para encontrarse con su editora que quería revisar los primero tres capítulos del libro que adelantaba para los premios silver, Suichi con su amplia y segura sonrisa pintada en su hermoso rostro sentía que ese día se le estaban abriendo muchas mas puertas, su carrera había llegado al momento perfecto para subir de nivel.

Por otro lado Yuki Eiri estaba un tanto fastidiado, ese día era un día común y corriente, donde estaba plagado de compromisos que no tenían manera de aplazarse, pero lo que mas le desesperaba era que su editora hubiera insistido tanto en leer los tres capítulos del libro, casi parecía ansiosa, tal vez demasiado desconfiada; el saber que su competencia era Akihiko Usami la había puesto como una araña encima suyo, estando pendiente de cada palabra en aquel aun diamante en bruto; su editora quería que el proceso de edición se hiciera lo mas pronto posible, su trabajo final tenia que estar sin una mancha de error, todo tenia que estar meticulosamente calculado y eso simplemente le molestaba por que interfería con su trabajo y odiaba tener que estar de arriba para abajo tan absurdamente.

El auto negro de Yuki Eiri, entrando al parqueadero de la televisora, iba seguido por un auto deportivo dos puertas rojo, demasiado vistoso para su gusto, aparcando rápidamente, para poderse ir igual de rápido, vio a Suichi descender, apenas se despidió de el, estaba de muy mal humor y se lo había dejado saber, por lo que el cantante bajo tristemente del auto.

-nos vemos en la cena?- pregunto tímidamente el cantante a lo que el escritor apenas le regalo una mirada.

-tengo mucho trabajo, tal vez no valla a dormir hoy- respondió ásperamente el escritor notando cierto sobresalto de parte del cantante que evidenciaron su fastidio, el escritor no solo estaba de un mal humor que solo se lo aguantaba el mismo, sino que de remate no llegaría ese día, era extraño, pero no una situación indiferente para el triste cantante.

-de acuerdo entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Suichi, no pretendía, ponerse a alegar con Yuki, sabia que era un caso perdido y mas teniendo en cuenta, que su mal humor podía poner mas fuerte la situación y convertirlo en una pelea, era caso perdido, por lo que cerro la puerta del auto y se perdido en el estacionamiento sin decir una sola palabra mas, para Yuki Eiri, era una tranquilidad mas hasta el momento, ahora podía preocuparse mas tranquilamente en deshacerse de su fastidiosa editora. Apenas notando por el rabillo del ojo el aparcar del llamativo auto rojo, Yuki ladeo su rostro al lado contrario para buscar sus lentes de sol, para darse cuenta que el vaka de Suichi dejo su mochila, el idiota siempre causándola problemas; tomo la mochila y bajo del auto casi al mismo tiempo, que el dueño del llamativo auto rojo y en ese momento ambos supieron que el destino había conspirando en su contra.

Con el auto entra ellos, los ojos violeta del dueño del auto rojo y sus ojos mil debajo de los lentes de sil se miraban fijamente, ambos con una muy notoria cara de estupor, hasta allí había llegado el día normal de ambos arruinado con un momento tan incomodo, indeseable y pesado como ese.

Akihiko se estaba remolinando por dentro, no sabia que hacer, si seguir derecho y fingir que no lo conocía, si que darse a esperar que Yuki le dijera algo, o empezar el la disputa y aun mejor si comenzar yendo directamente al grano o tener cortesía y al menos saludar, pero tampoco podía estar cien por ciento seguro de que pensaba Yuki apenas podía leer su rostro bajo esos lentes de sol, y por alguna razón se sentía en una seria desventaja.

Yuki Eiri por su parte estaba en un shock mental que no lo dejaba procesar el irreal momento, miraba a Akihiko allí parado como si se tratara de un fantasma, su boca entre abierta se había secado, y sus ojos no dejaban de recorrerlo de arriba abajo aun sin perder la concentración en su mirada de asombro, era una visión memorable, su corazón latía a mil por segundo y apenas podía pensar en como reaccionar; pronto y casi mecánicamente salió de su aletargamiento para tomar una postura firme, cerrando la boca y calmándose, para no dejarse ver tan ansioso, tenia que estar tranquilo, el destino había creado ese escenario para el, aun no sabia bien cual era su guion, pero sabia que ese era su momento, debió saber que eso pasaría mas temprano que tarde, después de todo, hacia dos días se habían visto por primera vez, habían cruzado miradas ese mismo día y ahora estaban de frente a frente.

-Usami- saludo despectivamente.

-Eiri- saludo Akihiko luego de un momento, estaba a punto de meterse debajo del auto de lo incomodo que se sentía, pero no era cobarde como para intentarlo, había estado en situaciones mas pesadas, eso realmente no era algo que no pudiera ser manejado a menos que se pudieran violentos pero ninguno era así, así que eso no pasaría.

-que desagradable sorpresa- el rubio escritor ya había comenzado con sus venenosas palabras, había sido un momento sorprendentemente incomodo pero muy grato mientras que Yuki no hubiera abierto su boca; no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente, ya había comenzado la confrontación, y no veía la manera de salir de ese momento, tal vez era inevitable enfrascarse en esa pelea.

-lamento inferir- dijo Akihiko casi riendo, no dejaría que ese momento lo afectara lo suficiente como para que Yuki pudiera sentirse triunfante, pero por dentro estaba tan nervioso como el mismo Yuki Eiri, lo sabia, sabia que la fachada dura del escritor rubio solo escondía sus propios nervios y ansias, sabia que allí no había desventaja.

- que haces aquí?- pregunto molesto Yuki, como siempre Akihiko sabia como desarmarlo; sacándose los lentes clavo sus fríos y duros ojos sobre Akihiko que no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

-pensé que Shindow Sama te había explicado que tipo de trabajo tenemos- contestó Akihiko echando con su mano su cabello hacia atrás, intentando no mostrarse ansioso, estaba esperando el momento nudo, sabia que en cualquier momento estallaría la confrontación, ese momento era solo el contador de tiempo de aquella bomba que hacia tic tac entre ellos, que donde no tuvieran el auto entre ellos, tal vez Yuki Eiri ya hubiera intentado asesinarlo.

-algo me comento- infirió Yuki, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, el momento llego a un silencio abismal que iba poniéndolos mas nerviosos a cada segundo que parecía minuto que pasaba, Yuki, como Akihiko, no sabían que mas hacer, Yuki intentaba guardase la verdadera importancia que tenia el asunto mientras Akihiko solo esperaba la verdadera reacción del rubio escritor y pensar detenidamente que hacer después de que este le diera espacio para hablar, pero ni una cosa ni la otra pasaba, pero tampoco cedían para que pudieran respirar aliviados, era la primera lucha de esa guerra que ya era oficial.

Un tono de un celular le puso un tal vez punto final a esa situación que no dejaba de entirse inconclusa, Akihiko no lo pensó mucho para sacar su teléfono celular de su bolcillo y contestar.

-Usami-

-Hola soy yo- no tardo mucho en identificar la voz y era como la luz al final del traumático túnel donde estaba metido acompañado por el escritor Yuki Eiri, el cual no tuvo que pensar mucho para decidir echar marchar para realizar su tarea inicial, antes de enfrascarse en esa incomoda situación, y sea era llevarle su mochila al vaka.

-Hola, paso algo?- pregunto Akihiko un poco extrañado por la llamada tan pronta pero no pudo evitar que en su voz se notara la felicidad que le daba escucha a su pequeño Misaki, que obligo a Yuki a detenerse, el escritor de cabello de plata, jamás había tenido ese tono con nadie, ni siquiera con el, sobre cualquier cosa que Akihiko intentara hacer para verse aparentemente normal e intentara hacer para sentirse bien y llenar los huecos que tanto lo traumatizaban, era tan lúgubre por dentro como el, tan triste y estigmatizado como el, a la hora de la verdad, no eran tan diferentes.

-me estabas esperando?- pregunto Akihiko graciosamente para sacar a Yuki de su perdida mental, se había distraído demasiado, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, de la conversación y del propi Akihiko que le paso por el lado mostrándose contento, muy diferente a como estaba hacia un rato, la llamada lo había tranquilizado mucho, tanto que había acabado con sus ansias y sus nervios, se veía equilibrado.

-sigue soñando- resoplo molesto Yuki echando marcha también a su lado, no tenia ni las mas mínimas ansias de preguntar que había sido eso, ni tampoco le importaba pero si le sorprendía que Akihiko pudiera tener ahora alguien en su vida que lo hiciera feliz, nadie podría lidiar con alguien tan desordenado mentalmente como Akihiko, ni siquiera el que era igual de desordenado en igualdad de condiciones y en igualdad de desgracias.

-veo que te quedas, pero por que no entraste con Shindow sama?- se atrevió a pregunta Akihiko al verlo avanzar a su lado, sorprendiéndolo un poco, no entendía por que Yuki Eiri se había quedado pasmado en el parqueadero, ni tampoco negaba que le daba miedo preguntar, solo estaba seguro que realmente no lo estaba esperando, pero bien parecía que el rubio escritor estaba listo para irse, que había hecho que su opinión cambiara?.

-dejo su mochila en el auto solo se la llevo- respondió fríamente Yuki, ambos seguían insistiendo en hablarse, Yuki podía guardar silencio e ignorarlo, pero quería encontrar el momento perfecto para poder destripar el ego de Akihiko Usami, mientras Usami estaba intentado saber que hacer ahora, quería poder hablar con el escritor tranquilamente, pero necesitaba primero desprender a Yuki de su petulante actitud.

-USAMI SENSEI!- grito a lo lejos una escandalosa voz femenina que le arranco un sobresalto de frustración a Akihiko y a Yuki que pronto ambos perdieron los estribos, para ninguno de los dos era una escena aislada, Akihiko tenia a su escandalosa y ahora presente editora y Yuki tenia que tolerarlo con Suichi, otra coincidencia en sus vidas, a lo que ambos reaccionaron igual, perdiendo la paciencia.

-deja de gritar que acabas con mis nervios- se quejo Akihiko molesto, sin dejar de avanzar, y al rubio escritor simplemente la escena se le hizo demasiado familiar como para remitirse mentalmente al sin numero de situaciones parecidas que había aparecido, pero esa no era la llamada que Usami había recibido momentos atrás, no se veía ya tan contento, se veía igual de fastidiado que el.

-YUKI!- otro grito al otro lado del corredor, desquicio a Yuki y le arranco un suspiro de fastidio a Akihiko, su editora era desquiciante, pero otro igualito a ella era insoportable, para que pronto ambos escritores notaran un objeto volador rosa que se acercaba rápidamente a Yuki con la velocidad de un torpedo, Akihiko se hizo a un lado del corredor, mientras Yuki, solo pudo detener aquel objeto con una patada para dejar ver a un estrellado Suichi Shindow en el suelo, Akihiko hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa, menos a Suichi Shindow.

-el esta bien?- pregunto Aikawa al acercarse, jamás había visto al parecido.

-si, ya debe estar acostumbrado- se dijo el rubio escrito dejando caer la mochila al lado de Suichi

-dejaste la mochila en el auto idiota- dijo para dar media vuelta para irse.

-eso es todo?- pregunto un Suichi que se aferro a su espalda como una garrapata, era extraño a los ojos de Usami y Aikawa, pero demasiado gracioso, Suichi casi les parecía un súper hombre, a recibir un golpe de esos y levantarse como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-quítateme de encima- le dijo molesto Yuki pero Suichi apenas lo escuchaba.

-Yuki, me quiere, me trajo la mochila- decía mientras apretaba su rostro contra el rostro de Yuki sobre su propio hombro a lo que Yuki apenas pudo sujetarlo de la camisa y despegárselo regresándolo al suelo.

-no me gusta que hagas eso- dijo Yuki retomando su camino –apenas salgas me avisas paso por ti- fueron sus únicas palabras para perderse en el corredor y de la vista de los demás.

- ese quien es?- pregunto Aikawa algo espantada, jamás había visto un tipo tan frio y mecánico como aquel rubio y pronto lo relaciono con el chico rubio del restaurante de la otra vez –no es el que le formo un problema a Usami Sensei ayer?-

-Yuki Eiri y si, son la misma persona- respondió Akihiko sin ocultar su sorpresa eso había sido tan extraño en proporciones increíbles, Yuki enredad en esa situación, era lo mas chistoso del mundo y verlo era mejor, no iba para nada con las reacciones del rubio

-YUKI EIRI!- grito Aikawa aterrada, hubiera pensado que era un loco amargado como cualquiera pero jamás pensó que vería a Usami Sensei con Yuki Eiri

-ya te he dicho que no grites- le reprendió Akihiko para encontrarse con Suichi Shindow frente a el mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-que familiar, sonó igual a Yuki- dijo con un infantil tono que hizo que la mirada de Aikawa y de Usami se posaran justo sobre el –Yuki dice que destrozo sus nervios cuando grito así-

-enserio eso te dije…que malo- dijo Aikawa a lo que Usami apenas pudo suspirar algo incomodo, era como juntar el hambre y la necesidad, no sabia si podía tolerar a dos gritones juntos y eso ya comenzaba a desesperarlo.

Yuki llego a su auto casi que corriendo, esa había sido la situación mas incomoda, extraña y desesperante de su vida y donde una vez mas notaba que el y Akihiko eran igualitos y siempre padecían lo mismo o al menos de maneras distintas pero parecidas al fin y al cabo, pero el solo hecho de haberse encontrado con Akihiko Usami ya era algo, era la señal de que era el momento de aclarar de una vez por todas todo lo que había pasado con Akihiko Usami, abrió la puerta del auto para montarse e irse lo mas pronto posible, no fuera que Suichi se le apareciera para terminar de acabar con su paciencia.

-disculpe- dijeron a su espalda llamando su atención, una voz de un chico que le obligó a darse la vuelta especulando que se trataba de Suichi o de alguno de bad Luck, para que sus ojos miel se encontraron con los ojos esmeralda de un chico universitario que lo sobresalto.

-usted me puede decir si ha visto al dueño de este auto?- pregunto el universitario mientras señalo levemente el deportivo rojo su lado, Yuki se quedo mirando el universitario, notando su tranquilidad y su serenidad, perdiéndose en la intensidad de sus calmos ojos verdes esmeralda. Yuki Eiri continuaba mirándolo con su indiferente expresión colocando a Misaki nervioso.

-que pena con usted, discúlpeme, mi nombre es Misaki Takahashi y estoy buscando al dueño de este vistoso y exagerado auto rojo, su nombre es…-

-Akihiko Usami…. lo se- le interrumpió Yuki sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo –sigue ese corredor, al final del mismo lo vas a encontrar- respondió al fin el rubio escritos regresando a su auto, Misaki estaba mas bien impactado con la presencia de Yuki Eiri, a pesar de que hasta el momento no sabia quien era, ese personaje frente a el, le parecía fascinante tal vez por lo lúgubre que era, demasiado parecido a Usami.

-diablos- se dijo a si mismo al darse cuenta que no tenia su mochila con el, eso explicaba por que se sentía tan ligero al no llevar con el esos pesados libros.

-sucede algo?- se atrevió a preguntar Yuki, no esperaba que alguien como ese chico maldijera

-solo olvide mi mochila en la universidad eso es todo-respondió nerviosamente el mucho mientras movía sus manos al frente suyo, Yuki se mostraba molesto y a Misaki le pareció que era culpa suya.

-voy a tener que regresar por ella- se dijo hechando marcha a la salida del estacionamiento, Yuki se quedo mirando al Misaki mientras se alejaba, tan tranquilo y equilibrado y mas que estuviera buscando a Usami, solo podía significar una cosa y no estaba muy seguro el por que lo interpreto de esa manera pero ese era el chico que había llamado a Usami antes, no estaba muy seguro por que pero lo había interpretado así.

-donde estudias?- se atrevió a preguntar Yuki, su curiosidad lo estaba matando, quería saber quien era ese chico, por que estaba seguro que tenia que ver íntimamente con Usami, le ponía su firma a eso.

- en la Universidad de Mitsuhashi- respondió Misaki un tanto nervioso, le parecía muy raro que alguien como aquel sujeto le interesara algo así, por su parte Yuki lo vio como un momento perfecto para investigar un poco al chico y tal vez usarlo para su libro aparte de que su casa editora quedaba cerca de allí-

-paso por allí para llegar a mi casa editora, puedo llevarte- dijo Yuki dándose la vuelta para subirse a su auto a lo que Misaki le regalo una calma sonrisa de alivio, le tranquilizaba que no tendría que dar una larga caminata hasta allí; y se monto rápidamente para darle arranque a Yuki.

-Usami Sensei es un Genio al investiga a Yuki Eiri- decía Aikawa en el estudio de la televisora, a unos pasos de ellos estaba Suichi Shindow con Mrs K e Hiro, hacia unos momentos habían llegado, estaba allí en set donde se grabaría la serie que iban a patrocinarlos; Usami estaba algo incomodo con Aikawa pensando lo que no era.

-yo no estoy investigando a nadie, Yuki y yo nos conocemos de mucho antes- soltó Usami algo fastidiado, ese día ya había pasado de extraño al encontrarse con Yuki Eiri Y que no pasara nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse o reprocharse durante todo el día; acaso Yuki ya lo había olvidado?... no eso no era posible, tal vez solo el momento de reprochárselo no se dio, ni para el explicar que paso.

-señorita Aikawa puede acompañarme por favor – la asistente del director de la pronta serie a estresar, la editora se retiro notando que mr k e hiro también irían con ella dejando a Akihiko en ese gigantesco estudio solo con Suichi, ese era su momento para hablar con Suichi sobre Yuki, así fuera levemente.

-Usami sama- le llamo Suichi sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa dibujada de lado a lado de su cara, parecía que el chico quería algo.

-que pasa Suichi- pregunto Usami con una tranquila mirada en su rostro nuevamente el cantante le parecía el personaje perfecto para una de sus locas historias románticamente perversas, tal vez de esa manera Misaki se lo tomaría mas enserio.

-tu y Yuki… se conocen?- pregunto sin rodeos el cantante, Usami se mostro sorprendido al ser tomado fuera de lugar con esa pregunta, luego de unos minutos suspiro algo nostálgico tal vez, quería hablar con Suichi de eso, no que Suichi hablara con el.

-si, ambos nos dimos a conocer al mismo tiempo al mundo, y tuvimos un acercamiento un tiempo- respondió al fin el chico del cabello de plata tratando se ser vago en su respuesta, no quería que suichi se enterara de lo que habia pasado entre el y Yuki unos a;os atrás, ni el ni mucho menos Misaki.

-y tu y Yuki, son buenos amigos?- pregunto Usami, una pregunta estúpida, casi parecían que eran pareja pero aun estaba en duda a su forma de ver, es que simplemente Suichi no parecía del tipo de compa;ia que buscaría Yuki. Pronto Suichi cambio su expresión a pensativa, era infantil pero no idiota, sabi perfectamente que los sentimientos que Yuki le enviaban eran confusos, aveces parecía quererlo, otra veces parecía odiarlo y en ocaciones fingía que ni existía, aveces nisiquiera estaba seguro del por que estaba alli y continuaba intentándolo.

-pues no, de hecho somos pareja asi no lo creas- contesto Suichimostrandose contento y eliz de decirlo a lo que Usami estudiaba su actitud y seguía sin poder creerlo, suichi se veía sincero, pero silo analizaba desde el punto de Yuki, tal vez el escritor nisiquiera estaba seguro de ello.

-no te negare que es increíble-

-usted y Usami se conocen?- pregunto al fin Misaki, cortando con el silencio de un camino tan silencioso como la situación de un funeral.

-si, hace años nos conocemos y hacia tiempo no nos veíamos- contesto Yuki intentando mostrarse acéquiele, ponerse su típica mascara del hombre tranquilo para que Misaki no estuviera tan intranquilo.

-y tu que eres con Usami?- pregunto Yuki algo brusco, pero no extraño a los oídos de Misaki, ya lo había escuchado de esa misma manera varias veces.

-es mi tutor, vivo con el ya que mi hermano vive lejos y me queda cerca a la universidad, el me ayudo a pasar el examen de admisión- contesto Misaki con cierto rubor en su rostro a lo que Yuki regreso sus pensamientos al camino.

-y usted… es?- pregunto tímidamente Misaki a lo que Yuki reacciono recordando que ni siquiera se había presentado a lo que suspiro divertido.

-lamento mi mala educación, ando en las nubes últimamente, mi nombre es Yuki Eiri- el nombre le recorrió el espinazo a Misaki como un helado y temible escalofrió, estaba en el auto del enemigo, con el enemigo….esas cosas solo le pasaban a el.

-gracias por ayudarme a recuperar mi mochila, pero no hacia falta que se tomara la molestia de llevarme de regreso- dijo Misaki, ya de por si era Yuki Eiri que estaba en competencia con Usami y que se tomara esas molestias era muy extraño.

-Suichi Shindow trabaja con Usami, y el y yo somos pareja- respondí Yuki sin estupor alguno, no podía negar algo así, así a ratos no lo parecía quería a ese mequetrefe mas que a su propia vida y a veces lo expresaba bien a pesar de que le costaba mucho, a lo que Misaki se mostro sorprendido, Yuki Eiri y Suichi Shindow no contrastaban para nada.

-es sorprendente, ustedes dos son todo lo contrario- comento Misaki sin medir sus palabras, pronto comenzó a sudar sabia que la había embarrado.

-los opuestos se atraen, tu eres muy tranquilo para estar con alguien tan excéntrico como Akihiko Usami- comento con tranquilidad Yuki, realmente no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, Suichi y el eran como el agua y el aceite, pero se esforzaban en que funcionara.

Pronto el auto entro al parqueadero de la televisora, y Yuki y Misaki bajaron del auto, iban a encontrarse con Usami, quería ver la cara del escritor cuando los viera juntos con eso definiría bien si solo era el tutor o era la nueva presa de Usami.

Suichi seguía allí solo con Usami, había logrando avanzar con algunas ideas para la canción, pero nada que pudiera llamarse un inicio, realmente trabajaban bien juntos.

-Usami Sensei es tan bueno como Yuki- dijo Suichi invertebradamente mientras revoloteaba por el estudio, Usami por su parte le parecía divertido el excentricismo de Suichi, jamás había conocido a alguien tan simpático y extraño como el, pronto la torpeza de Suichi se hizo evidente, dejándose tropezar y enredar con los cables de las luces cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Shindow sama se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto Usami acercándose rápidamente sin prestar atención al desorden en el suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndole encima a Suichi quedando ambos rostro con rostro tan cerca que casi podían sentir el aliento del otro arrancándoles un color rojo a sus rostros y una expresión de estupefacción que los dejo paralizados. Yuki y Misaki entraron en el estudio encontrándose con una escena salida de las hojas de las historias pervertidas de Usami, Misaki se puso rojo como un tomate y Yuki endureció rápidamente su mirada, dejando mostrar en ella todas las ganas de mata a Usami que tenia, primero el y ahora Suichi, Usami estaba muerto.

-estas bien- pregunto Usami levantándose y ayudando a levantar a Suichi que se apoyo de sus hombros para no caerse notando apenas que estaba lastimado al no poder sostenerse en pie.

-creo que me torcí el tobillo-dijo Suichi colgado del cuello de Usami, y este sosteniéndolo de la cintura, ninguno de los dos había notado una incomoda compañía, pronto un sonido de la garganta de Yuki llamo la atención de ambos, para encontrarse con el rubio escritor y con Misaki allí parados habían sido testigos de una escena que se prestaba a confusiones; se miraban entre los cuatro con una increíble mezcla de sensaciones en el aire que podría poner incomodo a cualquier hipotético espectador, los ojos miel de Yuki Eiri enfrentaban cargados de ira los ojos violetas de Akihiko Usami que estaban cargados de cierta sorpresa y confusión, Shuichi entre los brazos de Akihiko, estaba entre aterrado y confundido, sabia que la escena no era exactamente algo que pudiera explicarse, mas bien no era algo que pudiera dar al poder del convencimiento, después de todo una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, Misaki, unos tres pasos atrás de Yuki Eiri también dejaba expresar en su mirada una rabia inolvidable y una confusión inmensa sin dejar de lado la decepción que sentía. Todo en ese momento pintaba mal para Akihiko y Shuichi.

-trágame tierra- se dijo Akihiko Usami por lo bajo, no sabia como podía explicar eso

**continuara... **

**-0-0-0- **

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

hay disculpan los errores los corregí pero jamás pasa lo que se me pase algo, había escrito algo mejor pero me formatean el disco pero espero que esto es guste igual, disfrútenlo.


	5. Chapter 5:Fallido intento by koji

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0- **

**Capitulo 5: Fallido intento (by Koji)**

**-0-0-0- **

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

A veces solucionar un conflicto va mas allá de explicar una situación y usar las palabras para ello, una imagen vale más de mil palabras y más si esa imagen alimenta el fuego de un odio que puede quemarte vivo.

**-0-0-0- **

**Capitulo 5: Fallido intento (by Koji)**

**-0-0-0- **

(Akihiko Usami)

"Mierda, esto no está bien, ¿en qué momento llegaron aquí? Y como fue posible que no me di cuenta de ellos, como siempre mi precaución se ha ido al caño y a pesar de que no es lo que estas pensando Yuki, me será imposible hacerte entender que esto no es más que un accidente que el destino ha creado para terminar de entorpecer cualquier idea loca de acercarme y arreglar las cosas.

Mi mundo está al revés… y estoy como un péndulo oscilante sobre este risco que es tu mirada, solo fui víctima de la ocasión, soy un conjunto de errores que no tienen solución, por debajo del promedio debo ser un perdedor, otra vez aparezco como el huevon.

-/-

Usami apenas podía pensar racionalmente lo que iba a hacer, no sabía a quién explicarle primero la situación, si a Misaki o Yuki, aunque en su mente por orden de prioridades estaba Misaki, estaba cien por ciento impulsado a hablar primero con Yuki tal vez porque el daño entre ellos era más grande que convencer a Misaki de la verdad, solo algo está a su favor, él sabía que su pequeño Misaki, su adorado chico de los encantadores ojos Esmeraldas, no podía pensar que el sería capaz de semejante cosa como serle infiel, estaba convencido que Misaki jamás podría pensar eso de el, por que así fuera equivoco y totalmente egoísta, el no había pensado mal de Misaki en las innumerables ocasiones en las que el calmo universitario había terminado enrollado en una situación bochornosa o incomoda, donde ni la mas mínima palabra o expresión podían mejorar la desastrosa situación. Los ojos purpuras de Usami se encontraron con los decepcionados y airados ojos esmeraldas de Misaki, ahora, ya no se sentía tan confiado de Misaki, pero no podía mentirse eso no pintaba bien para nadie, ni para Suichi ni mucho menos para el mismo, Yuki seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima, lo sabia, no necesitaba estarlo viendo para saber que el rubio escritor estaba a punto de asesinarlo. -esto tiene una explicación- dijo Suichi, se había dignado a hablar, ya que ninguno de los otros tres se había atrevido, pero poco le importaba Usami o el otro, el único que le importaba es Yuki. -Si la hay, no la quiero escuchar- resoplo Yuki intentando mostrarse lo mas frio y calmo posible, no iba a dejar ver a Usami que le había quitado lo único importante en su vida así no fuera verdad la manera como lo veía. Por e rabillo del ojo le dio un vistazo a Misaki, que había cambiado su expresión por una de confusión, el y Usami no habían cruzado una sola palabra y había logrado calmar al tranquilo adolecente, esos eran los problemas de tener una personalidad calma, cualquier cosa podía ablandarlo. -Usagi…- pudo decirse por lo bajo pero no creyó que lo había escuchado pero Yuki Eiri se le que do mirando tan fijamente que su mirada lo atrajo como un imán al metal, sus fríos y duros ojos Miel, le recriminaban su flaqueza, sabia que había visto, pero no estaba seguro si debía interpretarlo de esa manera, quería darle el beneficio de la duda a Usami, enserio quería por que el mismo había estado en ese tipo de situaciones y lo que había recibido de Usami era cariño, una manera física de decirle que creía en el, no podía juzgarlo sin saber que había pasado. Suichi miraba a Yuki que le daba la espalda en un absoluto silencio, no sabia que hacer, apenas pudo moverse, notando el dolor en su tobillo y un tambaleo que fue obvio para todos menos para Yuki, Usami, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos reafirmando su agarre en su cintura, Misaki se acerco, para ayudar a Usami que no le quitaba su vista a Yuki, que comenzó su camino a la salida pronto sintió como su cuello era liberado de su aprisionado herido, se había apoyado en su siempre comprensivo Misaki. -Perdóname, pero te explicare como se debe- le dijo a Misaki al darse la vuelta para verlo que no dejaba de mirarlo con su confusión, y no lo culpaba, le regalo una sonrisa y pronto su atención llego a Suichi. -te prometo que intentare arreglar esto- le dijo dejando al abatido y mudo cantante en los brazos del universitario que paso de no saber nada a saber mucho menos que nada.

-/-

Yuki caminaba por el oscuro corredor intentando recobrar la cordura, eso que había visto, había acabado con sus pensamientos razónales, y apenas sabía qué hacer, en lo primero que podía pensar era en irse de ese lugar, no quería ver a Suichi, ni tampoco quería ver a Akihiko, su cordura estaba en el caño y sus instintos asesinos estaban a flor de piel, no quería cometer una estupidez de la que pudiera arrepentirse toda la vida. Pero sus planes de buscar calma y tranquilidad se esfumaron rápidamente al encontrarse con un empujon que lo mando de espaldas contra la pared llevándose una gran sorpresa, realmente no se lo esperaba y pronto sus ojos Miel buscaron al causante de aquel inesperado vuelco en contra suyo encontrándose con los ojos Violeta de aquel escritor que en menos de dos días estaba volteando su mundo de una manera incontrolable. No dejaban de mirarse, ambos con una expresión de rabia, no sabían que decirse, con la mente hecha una maraña de preguntas y respuestas del otro, no sabían cómo acceder a realizarlas o responderlas, pronto Yuki no pudo soportarlo más, sabía que no iba a dejar que Akihiko supiera que le dolía verlo, pero ese plan de mantenerlo en secreto se esfumo y fue el primero en hablar. -¿por qué viniste?, ¿Por qué no te quedaste lejos?- pregunto el rubio escritor con una profunda rabia que para Akihiko no fue nada anormal, sabía que esa aparente calma entre ambos solo era la cuenta regresiva a una guerra que el mismo hubiera deseado evitar pero que el destino tenía preparada para él, para ambos. Akihiko retrocedió, sin saber que responder, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a explicarle que lo que había pasado entre ellos no solo era un mal entendido sino también una mezcla de cobardía. -respóndeme- volvió a exigirle el rubio, pero Usami no sabía que responder. -no quiero ni pensar cual será tu fin- dijo Yuki Eiri intentando calmarse para salir de allí, pero sus palabras fueron muy confusas, Akihiko no entendía por qué ese comentario tan repentino, pero mucho menos entendía el sentido que quería darle Eiri. -¿mi Fin?- pregunto Akihiko, Yuki lo miro ladeándose sobre su hombro, tan petulante y frio que creaba discordia e inquietaba a Akihiko, un cambio muy brusco de personalidad a comparación de cómo estaba hacia tan solo unos segundos, pero era una actitud engañosa, no iba a confiarse. -te crees tan especial, sin igual a los demás, me enfermas- una respuesta que fue una puñalada para el ego de Usami, unas palabras muy injustas a los oídos del escritor de cabellos plateados. -sabes perfectamente que no es así- le regaño Akihiko Usami a lo que Yuki resoplo fingiéndose divertido, a lo que Akihiko se sintió ofendido, Yuki Eiri tenía una lengua muy viperina y venenosa, se lo habían dicho muchas veces y esa era la primera vez que la usaba en contra suya de manera contundente, no en comentarios como acostumbraba. -Aparentas ser tan bueno, la mitad es pura mierda- resoplo para concluir esa discusión, después de ese último comentario, era imposible que Akihiko lograra contestar, había cerrado eso con un broche imposible de abrir; Yuki solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a echar marcha hacia afuera pero se detuvo abruptamente para regresar a estar contra la pared con Akihiko Usami sobre él, ya mostrándose molesto, esos comentarios no solo había resultado hirientes y supremamente falsos, sino también el detonante de una pelea que concluiría con un muerto. -déjame tranquilo y aléjate de mi- le exigió Yuki empujándolo, pero Usami lo regreso a la pared sujetándolo por los hombros, si quería jugar un juego de reclamos, el también tenía unas cuantas cosas que decir. -deja de actuar como si fueras una víctima- le cayó Usami para que ambos quedaran en silencio abismal –pero que más puedo pedir, pasarían horas, pasarían días, pasarían semanas y tu seguirías igual como si nada te importara-

-Sales con él y eres feliz, tampoco te importa igual que a mí, entonces por qué darle relevancia al hecho de que es a mí al que no le importa-

-tal vez porque todo lo que está en tu ridícula cabecita de 23 años es toda una basura inventada por tus cuentos de telenovela barata-

-ah, ya entiendo tu punto, todo lo que paso solo es un invento mío o ¿es una farsa de tus amores psicóticos?-

-y que se supone que debo hacer?- pregunto Akihiko para retornar al silencio de una pregunta sin respuesta, la misma pregunta que le había dado la última vez que se habían visto.

-no hagas nada, nadie te esta pidiendo que lo resuelvas- le regaño Yuki, le daba asco ver que Usami intentaba hacerlo sentir culpable, pero ninguno de los dos lograba captar que aquella discusión que no estaba llegando a ningún lugar solo estaba empeorando aquella delicada malla que los separaba de la muerte entre ellos.

-¿y que se supone que debo hacer?- volvió a preguntar Akihiko

-aprendí la lección no volveré a caer- respondió Yuki, no iba a dejarse llevar en esa conversación que no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado y solo le estaba demostrando algo de lo que él no quería darse cuenta, y que prefería ocultar en lo más recóndito de su mente, le daba miedo admitirlo otra vez.

- es mas ciego el que puede y no quiere ver- resoplo Usami en una retorica que volvió a atrapar a Yuki en esa conversación de la que quería salir. –es la misma rutina ocultar la verdad-

Usami era el que ya no quería estar allí en esa conversación para comenzar su recorrido hacia el lugar donde estaba Misaki pero pues bien ya era él quien tenía la espalda contra la pared con Yuki Eiri impidiéndole escapar.

-me canse- dijo Yuki propinando un golpe que envió a Usami al suelo, un acto sorprendentemente irracional del muy lógico Yuki Eiri y que dejo sorprendido a Usami. –porque todo lo que hago parece que no es suficiente…me canse… no quiero ser un juguete que lo usan y luego lo venden-

El Golpe fue regresado, aquellas palabras habían activado un suiche en lo más profundo de Usami que lo obligo a responder soezmente a la provocación física de Yuki y a sus palabras que no eran sino basura, porque la situación seguía sin ser lo que Yuki siempre pensó que era.

-no fue así, jamás será así, no lograras hacerme sentir culpable, sino te lo explique fue porque pensé que era mejor así, yo no te use y mucho menos te vendí-

-¿dime cuantas veces lo hiciste por amor y no tan solo por divertirte?- contra ataco el rubio para regresar a su posición contra la pared, pero esta vez Usami lo tenia sujetado por el cuello del saco intentando mostrarse dominante para recuperar el control de la situación.

-no fue así-

-repítetelo hasta que te lo creas- dijo sonriendo Yuki sujetando a Usami por el cuello del saco y azotándolo contra la pared pasando a ser Yuki el dominante.

-la vida es un juego, en el que yo siempre salgo perdiendo ¿no?-

-no fue así, jamás será como lo piensas-

Otro golpe que devolvió a Usami al suelo y que no se esperaba y que lo hizo enfadar aun más.

-si tan solo te callaras y me dejaras hablar-

-no te escuchare-

-¿pero si me partirás la cara, cierto?, que acto tan maduro Yuki- El rubio apretó los puños, esa conversación estaba lejos de ser racional, y el estaba lejos de detenerse, no podía negarse que esos dos golpes que propino lo estaban ayudando de desahogarse de todo lo que sentía, pero no dejaba de ser suficiente.

-por que no le preguntas a Seguchi Tohma que fue lo que pasó….- Dijo Usami levantándose, Yak se detuvo un segundo solo para procesar lo que Usami había dicho, ¿Cómo podía Seguchi, saber algo de lo que había pasado?.

-el no tiene nada que ver en esto- intento defenderlo Yuki solo para ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Usami

-claro, el muy estúpido siempre es inocente- con esas palabras Akihiko le regreso el golpe a Yuki para sacarlo de su letargo, pero pronto ese puño se detuvo en el aire y a milímetros del rostro de Yuki Eiri, y pronto el escritor de cabellos de plata retrocedió.

-lo único que tengo por decirte es que nada es lo que piensas pero si cometí un error y lo siento eso lo tengo claro y tampoco creo que el hecho de que haya un problema entre nosotros, Suichi tenga que sufrir también-

-aléjate de Suichi- le amenazo el rubio muy molesto, era otra cosa que quería mantener lejos de Usami.

-tenemos trabajo juntos y no renunciare por una rabieta tuya-

-te cobrare todo lo que me has hecho, sino te largas ahora y nos dejas tranquilos- con esas palabras Yuki Eiri aprovecho para irse sin resistencia, y así se retiro, perdiéndose por ese oscuro corredor: Usami ya no podía hacer mucho, a pesar de que esa conversación entre comillas solo fue una perdida de tiempo y carente de lógica se sintió triunfante, había sembrado en Yuki la duda sobre Seguchi Tohma y sabia perfectamente que el rubio era una persona que no le gustaba quedarse con la duda.

-/-

***(FLASH BACK(***

-/5 AÑOS ANTES/-

Ambos estaban siendo aplastados por la creciente tención que había en aquella oscura y fría oficina, Seguchi Tohma, con su aparente expresión de inocencia le sonreía triunfante, mientras el no lograba salir de su letargo, ¿Cómo podía existir tanta maldad detrás de una presencia tan dulce como esa? ¿Cómo el amor podía obligarlo a actuar de esa manera?.

-¿y crees que cederé así de fácil?- le pregunto con su crecente ira, había ido allí a ese lugar casi que obligado y así no mas le estaban obligando de alejarse de la persona que lo entendía mejor que nadie.

-si, eso es lo que espero, Eiri san, necesita a alguien mas equilibrado a su lado y bueno es obvio para todos que usted no es el indicado Usami san- con esas palabras lo mira con una expresión que dibuja una sonrisa tan maligna y sus ojos tan sensuales como los de un gato le crean un aura aplastante que Usami solo le enferma.

-necesitaras hacer algo mejor que amenazarme para obligarme a ceder- con esas palabras Akihiko logro borrar la expresión de triunfo de Seguchi Tohma y reemplazarla por una expresión de descontento, su seño rápidamente se frunció sobre sus cálidos ojos que pasaron a ser fríos y pesados, anunciaban que seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

-como puedes ser tan descarado, fingir que quieres a Eiri san, eres un cretino- le insulto Seguchi, caminando molesto al ventanal detrás de el, dándole la espalda para no verlo y así recuperar si creciente perdida de tranquilidad, no iba a dejar que alguien tan molesto como Akihiko Usami lo desesperara, el sabia cual era su objetivo y al igual que en los negocios el tenia que aplastar a la competencia.

- Usami San, a mi jamás me enseñaron a perder, y mucho menos con tan poca cosa como usted- dijo Seguchi mirando fijamente por el ventanal, la única fuente de luz que tenia esa oscura oficina que era testigo de la sofocante y aplastante conversación de esos dos personajes, sin que ninguno sepa que ellos están allí.

-pues si soy tan poca cosa, ¿por que te molestas en hacer todo este ridículo montaje?- pregunto Usami con una molesta sonrisa en su cara que estaba presente en los ojos de Seguchi, que podía verlo por el reflejo del vidrio frente a el.

-como en los negocios, si hay un pequeño negocio que comienza una competencia conmigo, a corto plazo no será una amenaza pero a largo plazo crecerá y podría ser un problema para mi, por eso tengo que destruirlos mientras sean vulnerables y eso es usted Usami San, una pequeña empresa vulnerable frente a mi imperio y yo se por donde destruirlo, retírese mientras pueda.

-interesante teoría teniendo en cuenta que Yuki no es un objeto ni un producto- le regaño Usami, pronto Seguchi se giro nuevamente para mirarlo y hecho marcha para quedar frente a frente con Akihiko Usami.

-usted no sabe que necesita Eiri san, no sabe siquiera que quiere para usted, Eiri san no tiene tiempo para estar a la deriba, no puede pensar en un futuro sino tiene un presente-

-el puede tener conmigo lo que necesite- tras esas palabras una mano cruzo el aire regalándole una bofetada a Usami de parte de Seguchi que le volteo el mundo –¿te molesta la verdad?- pregunto Usami sin regresar a darle la cara a Seguchi, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y una sonrisa que solo siguió molestando aun mas a Seguchi que lo empujo para mandarlo al suelo, estando allí, Seguchi se excedió a los ojos de Usami, que paso a sentarse en sus caderas e inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, para quedar a solos milímetros de su rostro sintiendo su venenoso aliento, Usami simplemente contuvo su respiración, y se pasmo frente a es acto que le arrebato la calma.

-Takahiro Takahashi, le suena el nombre- dijo Seguchi sobre los labios de Usami acariciándolos y arrancándole el poco aire que tenia en los pulmones, mas que por ese acto tan extraño y fuera de lugar a la verdadera situación que estaba en esa oficina, era el nombre que salió de la venenosa e incontrolable boca de Seguchi Tohma. –su amor de toda la vida y que simplemente jamás le corresponderá-

-no tienes derecho a hablar de el- le regaño entre dientes Usami, pensando en alejarse de esa incomoda cercanía que sostenía con Seguchi, pero que simplemente no se atrevió, no iba a alejarse y dejarle ver a Seguchi que lo estaba controlando.

-seria desafortunado que le pasara algo, por que usted insiste en sostener una mentira con Yuki Eiri-

-no es una mentira- una bofetada mas que le obligo a voltear el rostro, Seguchi no podía tolerar no lograr que Usami se doblegara, no lograba soportar la determinación del escritor. Sujeto el rostro de Usami y lo regreso al frente para regresar a la posición inicial, mirarse tan carcamente que abría las expectativas a una situación mal pensada.

-en este momento Takahiro Takahashi debe estar teniendo una visita inesperada, depende de usted que no pase de ser solo una visita- con esas palabras el corazón de Usami se detuvo, no creía que Seguchi fuera capaz de hacer lo que el estaba pensando, pero viéndose enrollado en esa situación, era una posibilidad que le congelaba la sangre y le arrebataba la calma.

-no te atreverías…- le advirtió Usami que fue interrumpido por un sofocante beso de parte de Seguchi que deslizo su mano para sujetar y prontamente deshacer el nudo de la corbata de Akihiko y deshaciéndose de los primeros botones superiores de la camisa, seria una situación muy excitante en cualquier sentido, sino pensaba en que Seguchi lo estaba amenazando y que simplemente lo detestaba desde el primer día que lo vio.

Por puro instinto humano, su cuerpo le exigía responder a las provocaciones físicas de Seguchi, pero su mente estaba hecha un caos, definiéndose entre Eiri y Takahiro Takahashi, estudiando sus posibilidades, amaba a Takahiro Takahashi, pero también sentía un amor casi comparable por Yuki, pero no era lo mismo, estaba sufriendo entre amar a alguien enserio y que tal vez podía corresponderle a medida que pasara el tiempo o seguir enamorado en secreto y sufriéndolo en soledad, realmente quería darse otra oportunidad.

El beso su suspendido por Seguchi que se alejo un poco de los labios de Usami para quedar nuevamente en la posición inicial.

-usted es una persona inteligente Usami San de eso no me queda duda, pero una sola llamada puede hacer que Takahiro Takahashi pase el susto de su vida, así que atento a su cordura, ¿Qué decide?-

Usami suspiro levemente, estaba atormentado, no quería hacerlo, pero tendría que declinar a su opción de querer a alguien mas que no fuera Takahiro Takahashi, no podía soportar, que le pasara algo por su culpa, Yuki sobreviviría, odiándolo, pero sobreviviría, mientras el seguiría atado a Takahiro Takahashi y este ni cuenta se daría.

-tu ganas, me iré- suspiro tristemente, frustrado y con un nudo en la garganta que ahogaba sus palabras y sus ganas de matar a Seguchi, este le arranco otro beso corto de los labios sintiéndose triunfante, una manera de reclamar su premio, y a la vez una especie de regalo de consolación para Usami; Seguchi se alejo de Usami, dejándolo allí sentado en el suelo con la corbata colgando de su cuello y su camisa entre abierta y con una profunda ira.

Seguchi se acerco a la puerta abriéndola, pero no se retiro, se quedo allí parado, mirando a Usami como se acomodaba la ropa, intentando mantener su cordura, le parecía excitantemente triste, tenia que admitirse, que ese beso le había gustado mucho, lastima que Usami era su peor enemigo en ese momento.

-me alegro que este usando su sentido común para esta decisión, pero seria excelente, si esta conversación quedara entre nosotros, no mejor, que se valla y no le de ni un porque a Eiri san-

-eso es muy cobarde, solo importa que me valla, como lo hare no es tu problema- le regaño Usami, ya se sentía presionado, y culpable por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Takahiro Takahashi estará bien, pero estará mucho mejor si hace lo que yo le diga- con esas palabras, Seguchi cruzo la puerta y se fue, dejando a Usami allí con un profundo dolor en el pecho que le arranco las lagrimas, no quería hacerlo, pero no tenia opción.

***(FIN FLASH BACK)***

-/-

(SUICHI SHINDOW)

"Ya no me presiones mas por favor, creo que te entrego lo mejor de mi cada día, pero a veces simplemente creo que no es suficiente, me siento inseguro de mi mismo, lo se, y si permanezco aquí es por que realmente quiero estar aquí contigo ¿pero tu me quieres? Me lo demuestras tan poco casi parece que me lo niegas y juegas un juego en el que me mantienes oscilante sobre una cuerda floja que es mi propia determinación en soportar o irme, solo dame una señal de que me amas, solo eso, dame una señal de que me amas, solo es pido por favor…ahora dime ¿sueno muy desesperado?"

Suichi llego al apartamento seguro de que Yuki no estaría allí, si estaba tan molesto como pesaba debía estarse embriagando en algún bar y llegaría tarde, así que podría irse a descansar y dejar pasar esa depresión que lo estaba matando, un poco de sueño le ayudaría a procesar mejor una posibilidad de una explicación razonable para su razonable amante.

Usami había temido dejarlo solo, pero sabia que si subía con el, seria solo un detonante para una confrontación mayor, pero Misaki estaba a su lado, el universitario debía estar en la misma posición de Yuki, pensando cosas que no eran, pero no fue así, se dedico a escuchar lo que Suichi tenia para decir y lo alentó a que confiara en Usami, y simplemente le dio una envidia desgarradora, el y Usami manejaban una relación envidiable que el desearía tener con Yuki, que este se abriera un poco con el y que se tuvieran una confianza que por mas que se engañara, no existía, su relación era pobre y tan carente de todo tipo de emociones que daba vergüenza.

-seguro que quieres entrar, es mejor que vengas con nosotros- Misaki se sentía incomodo Yuki Eiri le parecía una persona de aura muy pesada que con su sola presencia arrebataba la calma a su alrededor, Suichi era una persona que le gustaba dar luz y diversión a su alrededor tan contrarios que era imposible que se llevaran bien y esa situación que se suscito esa tarde era perjudicial, temía que todo se terminara de arruinar si Eiri y Shindow se veían, quería estar allí e intentar razonar con Yuki Eiri si era necesario, por lo que Suichi abrió la puerta.

-Takahashi san, agradezco mucho su preocupación, pero creo que este problema debo tratarlo yo con Yuki, se que podría pasar cualquier cosa menos que el intentara lastimarme, Yuki es demasiado racional- dijo Suichi arruinando cualquier plan de contingencia de Misaki.

-espero me avise de cualquier problema, si necesita ayuda Usagi y yo vendremos enseguida- dijo Misaki, no quería insistir, después de todo el y Usagi también tenia una conversación pendiente del mismo tema, pero no seria nada delicado a lo que Suichi tendría que enfrentar.

-Muchas gracias, lo hare- con esas palabras Suichi desapareció detrás de la puerta que cerro pensando que estaba solo, pero apenas se giro para acceder a la habitación se encontró con Yuki mirándolo fijamente, no se lo esperaba y tampoco estaba preparado para enfrentarlo.

-Yuki….- sus labios dibujaron su nombre y el ambiente se torno pesado para Suichi que rápidamente bajo su cabeza en señal de sumisión, espero que Yuki comenzara con sus acusaciones, pronto lo tenia frente a el, y la situación dio un giro que dejo a Suichi sorprendido, siendo apretado entre los fuertes brazos de Yuki Eiri, el rubio escritor lo estrecho contra su cuerpo y busco sus labios, y le arrebato un beso que reemplazaron los miedos de Suichi por una sorpresa que lo dejo quieto y con un millón de preguntas en su cabeza pero que no dañarían ese peculiar, extraño y gratificante momento, sobre todo extraño, por que no era algo habitual, para nada, por lo que su boca tímidamente respondió al contacto, recordando cierta escena en el ascensor que le había dado inicio a esa lucha por el amor y cariño por Yuki Eiri.

(YUKI EIRI)

"Perdóname si se nota que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, perdóname si tal vez te rechazo y finjo que no estas aquí, tal vez me da miedo admitir que estoy en el ahora y no en el pasado, perdóname si apenas ahora me doy cuenta que si estas aquí realmente y a pesar de que esto es esporádico, intentare cambiarlo, al menos que no sea solo un pensamiento, me abriré un poco aunque sea difícil, pero lo intentare igual."

-/-

(MISAKI TAKAHASHI)

"Llegue a pensar cosas repugnantes de ti y sin darme cuenta me enamore…tal vez, solo que aun no me acostumbro a admitirlo, pero si permanezco aquí es por que si existe algo que va mas haya de un simple examen a la universidad, pero no te negare que aunque te creo y se que no sucedió nada, no puedo tolerar de manera normal a Suichi al lado tuyo, tal vez sea momento de mantenerme mas puntual allí, no es cuestión de desconfianza, es cuestión de protección, tu me entiendes, haces lo mismo cuando tu hermano o algunos amigos recurrentes del pasado se acercan, creo mas bien que los papeles se han cambiado"

Misaki abordo el auto no poco preocupado no solo por Shindow, sino por la conversación que tendría con Usami, el escritor a ratos tendía a ser un poco dramático, pero en vez de encontrarse con el Usami usual, se encontró con un pensativo ente que ni siquiera noto su presencia.

-Usagi- le llamo Misaki para llamar su atención con éxito, pasando a sobresaltarlo y que lo mirara un poco desorientado.

-¿listo?- pregunto, sin saber cuanto tiempo había estado lejos de la realidad, pero la respuesta no fue la que esperaba, llegando de Misaki un beso que lo dejo sorprendido, el universitario casi nunca tomaba el control, pero esa noche seria la tranquilidad que buscaría para ese fracaso de día, solo eso quería unos brazos que le brindaran el calor que necesitaba para soportar esa tormenta de hielo que era la sombra de una guerra con Yuki Eiri.

Esa noche para ambas parejas seria tranquila para lo locura que seria un reencuentro tan traumático como ese, una prueba para ellos que decidiría todas sus vidas juntos.

**continuara... **

**-0-0-0- **

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero que les guste, fue un poco traumático para mi por el hecho de que soy heterosexual y bueno esto son historias gay, pero me gustan los retos, y bueno intente ponerme en el lugar de los personajes, y bueno tuve unos cuantos problemas escribiéndolo, pero aquí esta, espero les guste y que este proyecto idea de Senyu, sea el éxito que espero con ansias.

Muchas gracias por leerlo


	6. No hay perfección en el amor by Lizerg

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0- **

**Capitulo seis: No hay perfección en el amor (by Lizerg_chan)**

**-0-0-0-**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

El amor nunca ha sido perfecto; si lo fuera sería aburrido pues son las imperfecciones de cada uno lo que hace que el amor sea único y deseado.

** -0-0-0-**

**Capitulo seis: No hay perfección en el amor (by Lizerg_chan)**

** -0-0-0-**

Kamijo Hiroki jamás se había imaginado que encontraría el amor y la felicidad al lado de una persona como Kasuma Nowaki. Cierto era que Hiro una persona cariñosa, al contrarío, su orgullo era más grande el propio Japón –lo que muchas veces le acarreaba problemas y sufrimientos innecesarios –. Suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer en el sofá.

En tres días sería su aniversario y estaba un poco indeciso sobre que regalarle a Nowaki. El año pasado; Nowaki le había regalado un enorme ramo de rosas y una muy romántica cena que culminó con los dos demostrándose su amor.

–Hiro-san –lo llamó Nowaki desde la cocina –, la cena esta lista. Hiro asintió levantándose del sofá.

Ambos llevaban ya varios años como pareja; otros, cualquiera en su caso se habrían cansado de estar juntos, pero no ellos. Su amor era tan grande o incluso más que en el principio; quizás, sus vidas no eran perfectas, pero ¿Qué es en sí la perfección? El amor no es perfecto, pero a la vez lo es; dos almas se unen y son esas pequeñas imperfecciones lo que hacía su relación tan dulce y agradable.

Después de la comida; Nokawi lavó la bajilla, besó a Hiro en los labios y se fue. Ese día tenía turno nocturno; sin embargo en esa ocasión, no le importaba, pues al día siguiente iniciarían sus tan anheladas vacaciones que disfrutaría con su querido Hiro-san.

¿Y qué mejor forma de disfrutarlas que con su amado profesor?

El día transcurrió tranquilamente; cuando Hiro llegó a su hogar, fue recibido por ardientes besos y caricias.

Los besos, las caricias; que ambos se brindaban por sobre las ropas mientras torpemente se dirigían hasta la habitación, cayendo en el mullido colchón que crujió quejándose por la abrupta caída de ambos cuerpos.

¿Cuántas veces se habían entregado a esa erótica danza? ¡Demasiadas! Conocían a la perfección el cuerpo del otro; su sabor, sus reacciones, todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Hiro estaba sobre las sábanas revueltas con solo los bóxers a medio bajar. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos nublados a causa del placer que le proporcionaba aquella lengua traviesa y esas manos expertas

Nowaki adoraba esa faceta de su Hiro-san, le fascinaba saber que solo él podía hacerlo gritar de arrebatador placer; que ese cuerpo únicamente le pertenecía a él y nadie más.

El menor fue bajando lentamente recorriendo el pecho, deteniéndose en una de las tetillas para lamerla, recorriendo el pecho; esa piel tan sube como el terciopelo. Dejó un camino de saliva; se detuvo en una de las tetillas, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola hasta que quedo dura, después pasó a la otra y no paró hasta dejarla humedad y dura como la anterior.

–Ahhh –gimió Hiro en el momento en que Nowaki tomaba su miembro con la boca, para lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, para finalmente introducirlo de lleno. De vez en cuando jugueteaba con los testículos; chupándolos hasta que quedaron húmedos y brillantes a causa de la saliva.

Un hilillo de saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios a causa de la dificultad que tenía para tragar –y es que el placer era simplemente demasiado –, aquellas corrientes eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo, desconectando su cerebro dejándolo a merced de su "atacante". Su cuerpo rogaba más y más atención, quería que lo tomara ¡ya!

–Maldición, ¡hazlo! ¡Deja de jugar!" –sus palabras fueron masculladas, ya que cada par de segundos otro gemido era arrancado de sus labios.

El tifón le sonrió con cierta picardía antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que el deseo creciera aun más.

–¡Hazlo! –gritó, no importándole que su entrada aun no estuviera lista; él necesitaba sentirlo, ¡y lo necesitaba ya!

Y lo hace, entra delicadamente en él, forzando lentamente la entrada en el cuerpo del mayor que no puede evitar un grito con dolor, pero el deseo y la lujuria de la carne, poco a poco dan lugar al placer.

–Nowaki, Nowaki, Nowaki –repetía una y otra vez, gritando y gimiendo y rogando e implorando, todo a la vez. Las uñas de Hiro se clavaban en la ancha espalda de Nowaki, mientras él impelía contra el castaño; corto, rápido y duro –pero sin llegar a ser violento –. Aun cuando las embestidas eran fuertes; Nowaki estaba teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimar a su querido Hiro-san.

–Te amo, Hiro-san, te amo –repetirá el menor, incesantemente y como si esa declaración no fuese suficiente; la sellaba con dulces besos y carisias ardientes.

Para Nowaki; Hiro-san se merecía todo, su amor, su lealtad, su fidelidad, su vida, su cuerpo, su sangre, pero sobre todo… su corazón.

El vaivén que había iniciado lentamente –como una delicada orquesta que iniciaba con un piano pero que no tardaba en agregar más instrumentos –, estaba a punto de llegar a su punto culmine, estallando en una intoxicarte ola de placer y deseo.

Nowaki se desplomó en el pecho del mayor, su respiración era entrecortada; su cuerpo sudoroso se pegaba con el de Hiro, uniendo aun más (si era posible). Cuando recuperó algo de aliento, salió del interior del mayor; inmediatamente, la semilla de su pasión comenzó a salir de la entrada de Hiro, manchando aun mas las sábanas blancas.

–Te amo, Hiro-san –pronunció el azabache antes de quedarse dormido con el castaño entre sus brazos.

–Yo también… tonto –murmuró el profesor de literatura dejándose arrastrar por el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usagi no acostumbraba a hablar de sus problemas con nadie, con excepción de Hiroki (aunque no lo había hecho desde aquella vez); necesitaba urgentemente ayuda de alguien ajeno a todo ese conflicto. ¿Y quién mejor que su amigo de la infancia?

–Así que el rubio desteñido volvió –pensó Hiroki para sí mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Él y Usami se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería cercana a su viejo apartamento.

–Ya veo –Usagi acababa de contarle todo lo que le había acontecido en los últimos días. El escritor no dijo nada, esperaba que su amigo le dijera algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a cerrar ese horrible capítulo de su pasado; pero pedirle concejo a un hombre, cuyos problemas de pareja eran causados por él mismo y enorme orgullo –además de otras cosas –, no era la mejor de las ideas.

–Habla con Yuki –ok, Usami ya pensaba seriamente que había sido un error pedirle ayuda a su viejo amigo.

–Ya lo intenté –admitió antes de encender un cigarrillo y llevárselo a la boca para darle una calada y soltar el humo –. Yuki es demasiado testarudo.

–Me dijiste que su pareja sería el protagonista de tu nuevo proyecto –el peliplateado asintió –; tendrás muchas más oportunidades para aclarar las cosas.

Si algo sabía bien, Hiro era que todos los problemas se arreglaban con el tiempo, solo era necesario ser paciente y constante.

Usami asintió débilmente; no estaba muy convencido con las palabras de su amigo, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quisiera que todo el dolor se desvaneciera como la espuma del mar; ¿Por qué es que todo tiene que ser así? ¡Yo lo amaba! Y él… él solo me usó como un juguete y en cuanto se aburrió me desechó como basura.

¿Es que el amor no era más que sufrimiento? No, el amor quizás no era perfecto pero no era solo lágrimas y sufrimiento, era dulce, tierno y hermoso; el problema era él, él y su maldita mala fortuna, ¿o debería decir estupidez? Sí, eso. No podía decir que no sabía lo que significaba aquella… "relación" para su tormento porque lo sabía, desde un principio supo….

Yuki se detuvo un instante; lo que Usami le había dicho golpeó su mente como un torpedo y entonces volvió a teclear; está vez, plasmando los sentimientos del otro protagonista.

Cuanto me duele hacerte creer esta mentira; sin embargo es algo que no puedo evitar. Si te dije que no te amaba, que tan solo eras un juguete para mí era simplemente para protegerte. La realidad es que te amo, que daría mi vida por ti y es justo lo que debo hacer… dejarte ir para salvarte.

No sé si llegaras a perdonarme, pero me basta con saber que estarás bien; que estarás vivo –seguramente odiándome –, pero vivo.

Escribo todos mis sentimientos en esta carta, pues en cuanto la termine la quemare; negándote así, la oportunidad de saber mis más profundos sentimientos; mis pensamientos que solo tienen un nombre… el tuyo.

Adiós mi dulce bien, espero que algún día me perdones y exista un lugar en tu corazón en el que guardes mi recuerdo desprovisto de odio alguno; créeme que con eso me sentiré feliz y pleno.

Yuki nuevamente dejó de escribir, encendió un cigarrillo y lo fumo pausadamente mientras sus ojos revisaban el documento con mucha atención, asegurándose de que no existiera error alguno, cuando estuvo satisfecho, apagó el ordenador y salió de estudio. Miró el reloj en su muñeca las "16:00" su tarada e infantil pareja pronto terminaría con su jornada laboral, así que, como todos los días decidió ir a recogerlo.

Cuando llegó: estaciono su auto cerca al asesor, bajo del vehículo para entrar al elevador, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Akihiko cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron.

–Yuki… –pronunció el mayor casi en un susurro –tenemos que hablar.

El rubio lo miró sin pronunciar nada, en aquel momento, ¿Qué debería hacer?

**Continuara…**

** -0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Lizerg-chan: u,u Lo admito, no ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos pero espero les guste

Youko Saiyo: Es que la musa se fue de vacaciones o está en huelga xD

Lizerg-chan: Especialmente porque solo vi Gravitation una vez y de Junju solo me gusta la de Egist XD es que Hiro-san es todo un caso y Nowaki es tan lindo que kyaaa por un hombre como él hasta pensaría en volverme hetero xD

Youko Saiyo: Mmm, la verdad sí que es un delicioso bombón al que me gustaría darle una mordida

Lizerg-chan: En fin, espero les guste y nos vemos en mi siguiente turno.


	7. Fortuna by Violetaotakugirl

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0- **

**Capitulo siete: Fortuna (by Violetaotakugirl)**

**-0-0-0-**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable los giros e ironías de la vida que nuestros protagonistas tienen que enfrentar.

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo siete: Fortuna (by Violetaotakugirl)**

**-0-0-0-**

Yuki nuevamente dejó de escribir, encendió un cigarrillo y lo fumo pausadamente mientras sus ojos revisaban el documento con mucha atención, asegurándose de que no existiera error alguno, cuando estuvo satisfecho, apagó el ordenador y salió de estudio. Miró el reloj en su muñeca las "16:00" su tarada e infantil pareja pronto terminaría con su jornada laboral, así que, como todos los días decidió ir a recogerlo.

Cuando llegó: estaciono su auto cerca al asesor, bajo del vehículo para entrar al elevador, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Akihiko cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron.

–Yuki… –pronunció el mayor casi en un susurro –tenemos que hablar.

El rubio lo miró sin pronunciar nada, en aquel momento, ¿Qué debería hacer? Su mente se disputaba entre todo lo vivido en estos días.

Una gran ansiedad lo asalto no sabía cómo reaccionar si partirle la cara a golpes de nuevo o confrontarlo con la interrogativa que aun jugaba en su cabeza sobre Thoma seguchi.

Aun no entendía las palabras anteriormente mencionadas por el ojivioleta en serio podría Thoma ¿estar tan implicado en esto? No no podía ser posible

Era algo impensable.

Inimaginable.

Después de todos estos años el había aprendido que seguchi solo vivía para el jamás haría algo que lo lastimara de esa manera ¿o sí?.

-no tengo deseos de hablar contigo- fue la respuestas cortante del pelirrubio

-tan esperado de ti Eiri-Akihiko no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios era tan fácil hacer sacar a yuki de sus casillas pero claro tampoco quería que se convirtiera en el caos de la última vez.

-¿que quieres decir?- el pelirrubio el cuestiono con un tono de voz irritado

-tanto tu como yo sabemos que si te rehúsas hablar conmigo es por miedo-Usami sabía exactamente lo que hacía después de todo yuki Eiri jamás escaparía si le llamaban cobarde su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría.

Orgullo.

Eso fue una de las cosas que más amo de él.

Su estúpido pero lindo orgullo.

-sabes que eso es mentira- bien a yuki realmente le irritaba la actitud del idiota de Usagi

-entonces te atreves a negar que tienes miedo de descubrir la verdad detrás de seguchi Thoma- el peliplata sabía muy bien lo que hacía no se cansaría hasta desenmascarar a ese escoria de persona delante de yuki.- ¿de qué tienes miedo de perder la confianza en la única persona que te queda? vamos yuki mira la verdad de una maldita vez! –

-no estoy de humor para escucharte estúpido escritor de cuarta-el ojimiel estaba fuera de sí y a punto de explotar como en su último encuentro.-sabes ya me arte de tus engaños me pides que dude de la única persona que solo ha buscado mi bien y sabes lo que pienso.- QUE SOLO PIERDES EL TIEMPO PARA BUSCAR PRETEXTOS QUE ENMEDEN TUS ERRORES! SE UN HOMBRE POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU VIDA y acepta tu error, acéptalo.-

El ojivioleta no creía lo que veía.

Acaso yuki Eiri ¿estaba llorando?

Hace cuento tiempo no lo había visto de esa manera.

Tan vulnerable

Tan desprotegido.

-acéptalo- seguía diciendo entre sollozos mientras sus puños apretados trataban de absorber el dolor que sentía y guardaba en su corazón

Un corazón que realmente dolía.

Y sangraba por dentro.

Hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-yuki-menciono suavemente el escritor. Jamás conto con esa faceta de yuki.

Esa faceta que lo dejaba desarmado.

nunca pensó que esas palabras le fueran a afectar tanto a Eiri. El solo quería demostrarle quien era realmente seguchi Thoma y que se diera cuenta que jamás pensó en lastimarlo de esa manera tan vil y cruel.

Demostrarle que estaba arrepentido.

Y que nunca quiso herirlo.

Akihiko se acerco a yuki para abrazarlo y demostrarle su total arrepentimiento pero antes de que lograra su cometido su celular sonó.

Ese sonido hizo despertar al rubio del letargo emocional en el que se encontraba.

Se había mostrado débil de nuevo frente a la persona que mas odiaba actualmente en la vida.

Qué rayos le pasaba solo unas pocas palabras de Akihiko bastaban para hacerlo experimentar un sin fin de emociones que eran indescriptibles para su ser. La última vez fue la ira y furia y está el dolor y humillación.

Se sentía la peor escoria de la cual todo mundo podía reírse y usarla.

Depuse de todo su vida siempre había sido así.

-diga- el peliplata contesto-¿Misaki?-mientras Usami contestaba la llamada yuki pudo observar en su rostro el tremendo cambio de las facciones de su ex amante llenas de alegría e ilusión. Al ver esto solo sintió una fuerte punzada en su ser. Pero más que nada de la más pura ira.

Si antes lo había sospechado ahora lo confirmaba Misaki el tranquilo joven que se encontro hace unos días era la pareja de ese estúpido de Akihiko.

-en serio? bueno ya estoy llegando al piso en el que te encuentras espérame ahí-Usami estaba realmente feliz su niño lo había ido a recoger a NG records debía admitir que de un tiempo para acá Misaki estaba más interesado en el que en el pasado y ¿la prueba? fácil el día de hoy iban a ir a hablar con takahiro sobre su relación.

Su corazón latía y se estremecía de gusto.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y lo que Misaki takahashi vio le destrozo el corazón.

No podía creerlo.

Usagi san SU Usagi estaba besándose con nada menos que yuki Eiri.

El ojijade salió corriendo del lugar mientras que de sus ojos las lagrimas caían sin cesar en que estaba pensando era cuestión de tiempo para que Usami se cansara de él.

"la venganza es muy dulce no lo crees" fueron las palabras llenas de veneno que salieron de la boca de yuki al terminar el beso con el ojivioleta.

Su plan era perfecto destruiría a Akihiko para hacerle vivir el mismo infierno al que él lo condeno.

Y nada mejor que empezando por destruir su actual relación.

Al percatarse de que la pareja actual de Akihiko estaba esperándolo al abrir las puertas de metal impulso su cuerpo y se apodero de esos labios que hace tanto tiempo no disgustaba.

-maldita se yuki por que lo hiciste-el ojilila estaba consternado y confundidó

-para hacerte pagar todo lo que me hiciste y con creces-el rubio burlonamente le contesto mientras lo tomaba de la corbata y lo acercaba a su cara- y sabes yo que tu iba tras el si quieres explicar lo que paso aunque dudo que te crea.- deposito un casto beso en los labios de Usami mientras se despegaba de el bruscamente.

-¿sabes yuki? A pesar de todo esto a un siento lastima por ti sigues aferrado al pasado sin poder mirar atrás y sobre todo por no querer reconocer a la escoria de ser que supuestamente te protege y antes de tus patética venganza por qué no hablas con seguchi y le pides que te diga el verdadero motivo de mi traición.-

-ja no me hagas reír como si te fuera a creer, como si pudiera desconfiar de la única persona que se ha preocupado por mi felicidad-

-tan idiota- tras esas últimas palabras Usagi corrió tras Misaki regalándole una última mirada a yuki quien se bufaba con esa sínica sonrisa que tanto detestaba de él.

Tenía que enmendar ese error.

Pero no a costa de otro peor.

-Maldito sea el para sí mientras se perdía en los interminables pasillos de esa compañía.

Yuki por su parte estaba más que satisfecho.

Ahora lo que seguía destruirlo en su terreno.

Y claro yuki Eiri no se quedaría con la duda de lo antes dicho por Akihiko Usami confrontaría a Thoma ese mismo día aunque estaba más que seguro que todas eran excusas de ese estúpido escritor.

-yuki!- ante el llamado el rubio sonrió no podía confundir esa chillante voz con otra persona era nada más y nada menos que su estúpido amante.

Corría y corría por esos interminables pasillos tratando de sacar de su cabeza la imagen que sus ojos vieron hace pocos minutos, el dolor embriagaba su alma haciéndola experimentar una sensación que jamás hubiera deseado sufrirlo en carne propia

¿Por qué a él?

Que paso con todos esos "te amo" que el siempre le profesaba.

¿Ya no le era suficiente como amante?

¿Ya no lo deseaba?

Qué rayos le pasaba a ese estúpido escritor pervertido!

Cuantas veces deseaba destruir su corazón.

Jugar con él

Burlarse de cómo fue cayendo en su estúpido juego cayendo enamorado de él para después desecharlo, depuse de tanto tiempo.

Al fin se había dado cuenta de su error.

La confianza excesiva que tenía en el.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Usagi san no mejor dicho Akihiko Usami le estaba correspondiendo a yuki Eiri.

Siguió corriendo desconsolado sin saber que pensar o a donde ir.

-lo siento estas bien-mientras Misaki corría por el pasillo sin prestar atención hasta donde se dirigía de repente se encontro con una barrera humana que le impido el paso haciendo que su cuerpo callera por el impacto recibido.

-no se preocupe fue mi culpa- el ojiverde se disculpo después de todo el era el que estaba distraído.

-no te preocupes ahora anda ven.- un pelirubio le extendió la mano en señal de apoyo cuando el joven peli castaño levanto el rostro Thoma seguchi se quedo impactado.

Ese joven era verdaderamente hermoso.

Su esencia tan pura .

Y su cuerpo exquisito

Acompañado por esas lágrimas de cristal lo hacían especialmente deseable.

Al parecer ya había encontrado a su nueva adquisición.

Ese joven seria suyo sin importar lo que costara.

.a yuki detente estamos en un elevador- el cantante pelirosa sentía como las manos de su amado escritor se paseaban por su cuerpo tratando de alborotarlo y excitarlo

-vamos sabes muy bien que te gusta shu chan-el pelirrubio tenia completamente a su merced a su pelo de chicle acorralado en el rincón del elevador mientras acariciaba al menor sin pudor alguno no cabía duda que el beso que le robo a Akihiko por la fuerza lo dejo encendido.

-yuki!- el cantante se exalto al sentir la intromisión de yuki debajo de su short y mas a un cuando lo despojo de este y sintió la invasión de los dedos del pelirubio en su interior.-yuki para por favor en serio nos pueden ver-el ojivioleta estaba consternado que le pasaba a yuki el nunca actuaba impulsivamente no al menos que estuvieran solos en su departamento después de todo el escritor no era una persona exhibicionista .

Mientras tanto Akihiko seguía buscando a Misaki hasta que lo diviso a lo lejos .

-Misaki-grito Usami desesperado como si de esa manera pudiera alcanzarlo.

Tenía que explicarle tantas cosas.

Su desesperación era tan grande no querría perder a la persona más amada en su vida.

Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Su corazón simplemente no lo soportaría.

Cuando pudo alcanzarlo se dio cuenta que no estaba solo junto al menor se encontraba la persona más odiada por él; seguchi Thoma quien limpiaba las lagrimas de Misaki acariciando su mejilla descaradamente.

-no te preocupes Misaki todo va a estar bien.-seguchi por su lado seguía encantado con ese ser no podía entender el porqué tal vez porque percibía el dolor en su mirada y el amaba a ese tipo de personas la más grande prueba de ello era su amor frustrado por yuki Eiri el cual lo llevo a cometer demasiadas locuras.

-gracias Thoma sama-Misaki se encontraba destrozado y que alguien lo apoyara así sin siquiera conocerlo hace mas de unos minutos no le importaba solo quería desahogar su dolor.

-Misaki-el ojiverde escucho una voz delante de él –nos vamos de aquí-el tono de Akihiko era solido y frio-aléjate de el Thoma- escritor tomo a Misaki de brazo atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

-vaya que sorpresa encontrarlo después de tanto tiempo mi querido Usami- el tono de Thoma era tan falso como siempre lo recordó y mas esa estúpida sonrisa que escondía a un demonio de tras de ella

-no podría decir lo mismo ahora si me disculpa-el peliplata estaba a punto de voltearse para salir de ese lugar pero antes de hacerlo Misaki se soltó de su agarre.

-que te pasa idiota quien te dijo que yo quería volver contigo!.-tan idiota Usagi era un idiota que no tomaba en cuenta su dolor

-Misaki cállate nos vamos ahora mismo-el escritor lo volvió a tomar pero ahora entre los brazos para llevárselo lo más pronto posible de la presencia de esa víbora que tanto daño había causado.

-claro y que quieres que te diga vamos a casa Usagi san no me importa que te hayas besado enfrente de mí con yuki Eiri! Maldita sea suéltame idiota idiota idiota!-el menor seguía luchando contra el escritor aun que bien sabía que era imposible liberarse de él mientras discutía sentía que perdía las fuerzas hasta que se sumo en la inconsciencia en las brazos del peliplata .

-vaya vaya que interesante se han puesto las cosas no lo crees Usagi chan-el ojiverde escucho toda la discusión y si sus oídos no le fallaban escucho a Eiri implicado en el problema.

-después de tanto tiempo y aun no has aprendido la lección-susurro por debajo.

-y yo veo que despues de tanto tiempo sigues siendo la misma escoria de siempre y dime ¿ hasta cuando le ocultaras a yuki la verdad? –el escritor le enfrento decidido.

- al parecer nunca tan típico de ti- la sonrisa prepotente de Usami era casi igual de comparable con la de maldad de seguchi

-y solo una cosa te advierto aléjate de Misaki el es mío!-el ojivioleta quería dejar en claro que no dejaría que tocara a su pareja bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Que la defendería con su vida sin siquiera pensarlo.

-tu no eres nadie para impedírmelo, y además debo admitir que tienes muy buen gusto-le respondió el ojiverde igualando su sonrisa.

-sabes se van apetecible si no lo cuidas cuando menos te lo esperes terminara en mi cama.- seguchi no se andaba con rodeos y una vez que quería algo siempre lo obtenía sin importar los medios.

-ya veremos- el peliplata le dio la espalda al presidente de NG records mientras pensaba en cómo explicarle las cosas a su amado Misaki y lograba desenmascarar a seguchi Thoma. Claro y de pasada partirle la cara lo más pronto posible.

**Continuara….**

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Hola hola espero les haya gustado que puedo decir si no les agrada tengo un pretexto jajajaja esq. andaba malita de gripe ems…. Bueno eso no es mucho pretexto pero de verdad espero les guste. Y nos vemos hasta la próximo owww me pregunto que pasara con Misaki y Usagi XD ni yo misma lo sé espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	8. Odio, Traición y Venganza By Alquisens

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0- **

**Capitulo ocho: Odio, Traición y Venganza (By Alqui-sensei)**

**-0-0-0-**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Vaya , veo que Eiri esta entrando en acción y , conosiendole , esto es solo el comienzo .. – comentando para si mismo dibujándosele una sonrisa en los labios . Mientras solo observa como Usami sale corriendo tras Misaki –

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo ocho: Odio, Traición y Venganza (By Alqui-sensei)**

**-0-0-0-**

Los gritos de "Misaki! Misaki vuelve aca!" se escuchan por los pasillos de NG records . La gente que estaba en ellos solo veía correr a un peliplata y persiguiendo a un pelicafe esquivando a cuanta persona se le atravesara . Misaki a ratos empujaba gente pero Usami tubo que saltar sobre un trabajador que yacia en el piso .

Así estuvieron hasta que el ojiverde lo logro perder . Abrio la primera puerta que encontró y la cerro casi de golpe . Recarga su espalda contra la puerta y se desliza hacia abajo por esta quedando sentado en el piso respirando agitadamente . El maratón que acababa de hacer lo dejo exausto . Adentro se encontraba oscuro , no se ve ningún lugar por donde pase la luz . ¿Sera una bodega? Ni idea pero eso no importaba mucho en estos momentos . Solo necesitaba un lugar donde estar a solas .

No podía creer que era la segunda vez que pescaba a Usami con otra persona desde que se anunció que trabajaría en NG records . Primero fue Suishi , al cual se la dejo pasar por que el mismo Usagi tomaba las cosas con calma cuando a el le sorprendia en situaciónes incomodas . Pero ahora lo pesco con la pareja de Suishi y besándole para colmo de males . Los celos y el coraje le carcomina por dentro . ¿y el cantante pareja de Eiri? El si se entera de lo de ese beso se querra matar , el pelirosa le quiere tanto .

"Espera… Usami comenzó a portarse raro desde que tiene este trabajo . Desde que trabaja con la pareja de Yuki y ver al mismísimo Yuki … Puede que esos dos estén .. ¿cuanto tiempo tendrán asi? , ¿el ya se canso de mi?" – Piensa mientras se abraza las piernas . Le tortura la idea que esos dos tengan algo y que el peliplata ya no le quiera . Por su cabeza pasan los recuedos mas gratos que a tenido como pareja del escritor lo que le desgarra mas el alma y provoca que le corran lagrimas por sus mejillas .

Un empujon de la puerta hace que salga de sus pensamientos . " Alguien quiere entrar …" piensa mientras el se mueve de la puerta al sentir el como abren la puerta . "¿ya me encontró?.." no se sentía con ganas de enfrentar al peliplata y mucho menos ahora . Gira la cabeza hacia donde se hubica la cerradura de la puerta y mira como se asoma un pelirojo de cabello largo y mirando le curioso .

Hey tú , ¿que haces allí? –pregunta el pelirojo –

Ahh… etto… - No sabia que decir , se metió a ese lugar como si nada – Tu eres Hiroshi Nakano , el guitarrista de Bad Luck..! –dice con sorpresa , no se imaginaba ver lo a el-

¡¿Misaki donde estas? – se escucha cerca , es la voz del escritor –

…! – se cubre los oídos con sus manos y se queda de nuevo estatico en el suelo – vete , no vengas , vete … - balbucea resando , no tenia ninguna gana de verlo . –

¿? … - Nota como se puso al escuchar ese grito y se asoma por los pasillos buscando a la fuente de este –

Misaki..! – Usami aparese en ese pasillo . Se encontraba bastante agitado y se detuvo para darse un respido . - ¿demonios donde se metió?.. – preguntándose a si mismo y nota la presencia del pelirojo en el pasillo y una puerta entreabierta enfrente de el – Hey , Nakano… ¿has visto.. a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes …correr por aquí? – habla entrecortado del mismo cansancio –

¿Cabello castaño y ojos verdes..? – reafirmando la descripción . Es la misma del chico que acaba de ver escondió tras la puerta . Dirije su mirada con discresión hacia la puerta por reflejo –

Si..¿ no se habra metido allí? –pregunta el escritor señalando con la mirada la puerta entreabierta -

-Misaki se estremese al otro lado de la puerta al escucharle , se asusta. –

No , no lo creo ya que tengo la llave.. – Responde Nakano y saca un llavero de sus pantalones con un par de llaves en el –

"Ehh?" – El ojiverde se queda perplejo al escuchar – " Pero si la puerta estaba abierta! " – piensa pasmado -

Ademas no e visto a nadie con esa descripsion por aquí , ¿ya buscaste en el estacionamiento? – le sujiere mientras abre mas la puerta . Misaki se mueve para que no le vea . –

No.. ire a buscar allí , gracias de todas formas .. – Se retira y resignado a que la "maratón" en busca de Misaki no acaba aun –

-Nakano abre mas la puerta entrando , cierra la puerta y enciende la luz . El lugar donde el ojiverde se había metido era en un estudio de grabación . – uff … de la que nos salvamos , no? Je – le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora –

Ah.. s..si – asiente algo nervioso por estar frente a otra estrella de Bad Luck . Pero mas que nada la acción del pelirojo le confundio - que fue eso?... por que mentiste sobre las llaves a Usami?

..! – reacciona y muestra las llaves nuevamente – En realidad el estudio siempre se cierra con llave cuando no esta en uso pero vi que a alguien se le olvido cerrarlo . – se guarda las llaves . Toma una de las sillas con llantitas y se sienta en en ella con el respando al frente recargando sus brazos sobre el . – Y por lo que vi , no tenias ganas de ver a Usami . Asi que pensé que estaría bien dar mas tiempo para que te encontrara . – Saca un pañuelo de su pantalón y estira el brazo hacia Misaki para pasárselo – Tubieron una pelea , ¿cierto Takahashi?

Eh? ¿Como sabes mi nombre? – estira el brazo hacia el pañuelo tomandolo y secando sus lagrimas con el . Fue un detalle dulce dulce de su parte –

Shuichi se pone también asi de sensible cuando tiene problemas con Eiri – contesta Nakano –Eres al único al que ese escritor perseguiría por todo NG records – comenta tranquilamente -

" Suichi…"- piensa mientras observa con tristeza el pañuelo . – "Si supiera lo que vi hoy …" –

Sea lo que sea que te este pasando veras que pronto se solucionara – le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora al ojiverde . – si quieres puedes quedarte aquí un rato mas , solo vine por unos discos que necesito – se levanta de la silla y se dirije a los estantes a buscar hasta sacar unos cuantos CDs del monton que había allí .

Pe..pe..pero..! – todo avergonzado . el pelirojo había notado que estaba triste y le estaba dejando quedarse allí para poner en orden sus ideas . Un detalle bastante comprensivo de su parte –

Pero nada , cuando te sientas listo sal del estudio y no olvides cerrar la puerta antes de irte –pronunciando la ultima frase con toque de burla mientras se dirige a la puerta –

Ya se , no soy un niño .. – rojo de vergüenza y haciendo puchero por como le están tratando – Nakano..

Si? –

-Se pone de pie , dobla el pañuelo que le presto y estira su brazo devolviéndoselo al pelirojo - ..Muchas gracias , Nakano-san

Descuida , no hay de que - pone la palma de su mano delante del pañuelo – Puedes quedártelo , lo necesitas mas que yo – le sonrrie –

Etto.. gracias .. supongo .. – no sabe que ó como responder a ese gesto . En sus mejillas hay un par de chapetes rojizos que las tiñen . Baja el brazo –

Bueno , me retiro , nos vemos Misaki – abre la puerta y le da una ultima mirada al ojiverde – y veras que todo estará bien – al termino de las palabras alentadoras sale y cierra la puerta .-

El pelirojo dejo tras de su a un Misaki mas tranquilo que al principio de verse . El hecho de mentirle a Usami que Misaki no se encontraba en el estudio solo para darle mas tiempo de estar a solas y el no hondar en el asunto le hiso olvidar un tanto lo que había pasado antes con Yuki . Le agrado mucho ese gesto de su parte y eso da a conocer que el es una buena persona . "Shuichi es afortunado de tener a alguien como el en el grupo ." piensa mientras mira el pañuelo .

-"Aunque de un engaño las cosas no resultan bien .."-

Mientras tanto el peliplata se encuentra en el estacionamiento sentado en una banqueta recuperándose de todo lo que había corrido en ese rato .

Diablos.. tengo los pies destrozados – dice para si mismo mientras se los mira . Pone sus brazos hacia atrás recargándose en estos y hecha su cabeza hacia atrás también – Misaki .. ¿Dónde te as metido?.. – pregunta al aire con tristeza y preocupación . Ahora tenia que cuidarlo mas que nunca por que le había puesto el ojo la persona que mas aborrecía y ese tipo es alguien de temer. –

¿Tomando un descanso , Akihiko? – pronuncia una voz muy familiar cerca de allí –

Eiri.. –apenas pronuncia y se levanta rápidamente buscándole -

¿Aun no lo encuentras? , ¿Quizás ya se fue a su casa – Con tono tranquilo y cinico a la vez Eiri hace aparción recargado en uno de los pilares del estacionamiento con brazos cruzados . Su sonrisa malisiosa muestra satisfacción al ver que no lo a encontrado a Misaki .

Alli estas .. – dirije su mirada hacia el rubio – Veo que estas contento al verme en este estado .. Encerio , ¿que pretendes con algo asi?- pregunta resio el peliplata –

Misaki huyo de ti tal y como lo esperaba y eso que solo fue un beso .. Ahora imagina como se pondra si se entera de lo que hubo entre nosotros antes … dira que ahora las cosas tienen sentido y que tu trabajo en NG records es solo una excusa para vernos – Dice sin miramientos sonriendo divertido y jugando un poco con el -

Que? Pero que demonios..? – Se queda estupefacto al escuchar eso . Eiri esta usando su pasado para seraparle de Misaki – Estas de broma, ¿no? Ya basta y ya te dije que le preguntes a Touma . Esa persona no es quien crees que es , porfavor ya deja de tenerlo en un pedestal y mira quien es el en verdad! – se comienza a desesperar –

-Sonrrie de forma triunfante al notar la desesperación de Usami . – No tienes remedio ..– cambiando a un semblante serio - jamás apartaras a Touma de esto … me das lastima por insistir tanto en eso y echarle la culpa a alguien inocente en todo esto .

Inocente? Inocente dices? Jajajaja – rie con sarcasmo y recupera la postura de calma – esa persona no es tan inocente como tu piensas . Sabes bien que no hay que juzgar un libro por su cubierta , es lo que tu estas haciendo y nisiquiera has empezado a leer la reseña de la contraportada . Que mal escritor eres Eiri .

Tks… - Le molesta ese comentario pero se controla en no demostrarlo frente al enemigo – Tu no eres el mejor de todos ó mas listo de todos entiendes? Escritor de novela barata

Bueno sere escritor de novela barata pero almenos se como hacerle para no caer en tu "novela" , Eiri – le responde con serenidad y una calma solo comparable con la de los monjes . Una actitud madura hacia alguien que no muestra mucho de esta . – con tu permiso , tengo que volver a buscar a alguien . – Se da la media vuelta –

Y aun asi seguiras buscandollo aunque el te estampe la puerta en la cara – dice vivoramente para provocarle –

Si ,aun asi por que lo amo , se que el entenderá y además tengo que alejarlo de cierta persona – responde seriamente y con mucha sinceridad en sus palabras dándole aun la espalda al rubio. –

Eres muy confiado .. – criticándole –

El escritor peliplata deside ignorarle y se dirige de vuelta al interior de NG recods a reanudar la búsqueda de su joven pareja . Aun no sabe bien como le explicara lo que paso con Yuki cuando le vea y mas por lo alterado que se habia ido Misaki . Pero tenia que contentarlo a como de lugar para podar sacarlo rápidamente de allí por la alimaña de Touma . Y ahora la platica con Eiri además de solo insultarle le dejo la espina de que el le contara de el pasado de ambos al ojiverde . No le parece propio del rubio escritor pero igual la luda la tiene encima .

"… Este es solo el primer paso .. por el ODIO que te tengo hare cosas las cuales no te imaginas . Por aquella TRAICIÓN que me diste , aquel puñal que enterraste sin duda ni sentimiento , ahora planeo mi VENGANZA . En la cual tu eres el único objetivo pero eso no dice que no pueda usar a quienes ó lo que este a mi alcance para convertir tu vida en el infierno en la que fue la mia .

Esos pensamientos son los que rondan su cabeza mientras observa desde un pilar a la persona a los que van dirijidos . El le había entregado todo su ser y a cambio resive desamor y dolor. Y eso mismo que le hiso sentir se lo devolverá cuéstele lo que le cueste."

-Fragmento que se lee en la computadora encendida de el escritor Yuki Eiri –

**continuara... **

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Gomen , gomen , gomen por tardarme tanto! - incinandose varias veces – Me costo hacerlo y mas por que la inspiración se le ocurre llegar cuando s ele da su regalada gana – con una venita saltante , suspira – bueno como sea … Espero les agrade este capitulo de Toxic . Soy la ultima y espero llenar sus expectativas y de aquí de regreso escribirá Zero ( la primera ) .

Comentarios , sugerencias , quejas ó amenazas ya saben donde . Nos vemos , cambio y fuera! – saludo militar -


	9. Chapter 9:Consecuencias by zero

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0- **

**Capitulo nueve: Consecuencias**. **by zero**

**-0-0-0-**

**notas: **

Zero: - Bueno espero este disfrutando de este proyecto con tanta variedad de escritores y puntos de vistas - ñ_ñ

Usami: - Cumpliste con tu promesa - *w* - Gracias -

Misaki: - Escritora pervertida - ñ/ñ

Yuki: - Porque yo no tuve de ese tipo de diversión no es justo - _

Zero: - Porque tu ya te divertiste en otros capítulos por eso y además era una promesa - ñ_ñ

Yuki: - no es justo - ¬_¬ - Escritora favoritista -_-

Zero: - No molestes, que comience el capitulo - ñ_ñ

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo nueve: Consecuencias.**

**-0-0-0-**

Yuki escribía tranquilamente en su computador sin saber que su conversación en el estacionamiento de NG había sido oída por varias personas entre ellos estaba su pareja actual Shuichi Shindou que no daba crédito a lo que había oído pero fueron las palabras de su Yuki y eso no podía negarlo, "esto debe ser un mal sueño no es verdad"…pensaba con lagrimas en los ojos el peli-rosa tratando de calmarse mientras se duchaba. Fingiendo como si nada hubiera escuchado se encontró con su pareja que lo llevo de regreso a su departamento.

Shu sabía que el rubio lo mandaría a volar ni bien llegaran para encerrarse en su cuarto a trabajar en su libro y así fue ni bien cruzaron el umbral de la puerta el escritor dejo al menor para encerrarse con su libro en su estudio, había sido muy difícil para el fingir como si nada hubiera pasado pero hasta poder hablar con Usami y aclarar con el las cosas no diría nada a su pareja, solo esperaba que esto fuera solo un mal sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento descubriendo que nada era verdad.

Termino de ducharse, se vistió con una pijama azul tomo el teléfono pidió algo de comida al sitio de siempre y espero que la trajeran mientras miraba la televisión, bueno mas bien intento hacerlo sin lograrlo suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba el reloj como si así lograra que el tiempo avanzara mas rápido. De repente sintió el timbre y fue abrir era la comida que ordeno la recibió, la pago para luego llevarla a la cocina, la dejo en la nevera y se marcho sin comer a dormir estaba demasiado confundido para sentir hambre.

Yuki seguía de lo más tranquilo escribiendo su libro como si nada debiera sin saber que su venganza le quitaría lo único que ahora poseía a su lado, el único ser capaz de pelear por el a pesar de lo frió que el era con el, las palabras de Usami hacían eco en su cabeza una y otra vez, "No…Touma ¿no pudo hacerme eso o si el me traiciono? No...No es solo otra treta de Akihito si solo es eso"…pensaba el rubio mirando su trabajo. Después de un rato el hambre lo embargo así que decidió ver si Shuichi le había dejado algo de comer se sorprendió al llegar a la nevera y ver que la comida estaba intacta.

"Que raro el no comió estará enfermo ese baka torpe"…pensó el rubio mirando hacia el cuarto donde descansaba el peli-rosa después de haber llorado por un buen rato finalmente se durmió lleno de una gran tristeza que embargaba su alma. El rubio fue al cuarto y lo miro dormir como se acerco no noto los rastros de las cristalinas lágrimas que esos ojos habían derramado por su culpa hasta que el cansancio pudo más quedándose dormido. "No parece que este enfermo"…pensó suspirando el rubio aliviado para regresar a la cocina a comer la cena que el menor pidiera.

Otra de las personas que escucharon la conversación de ambos escritores pensaba seriamente lo que había escuchado en ese estacionamiento mientras subía a su moto para regresar a su casa, "Así que por eso te escondías de el pequeño, pero no es justo que por Eire tú también sufras como el pobre de Shu se notaba que el estaba a punto de llorar pero no quiso que le ayudara"…pensaba el guitarrista peli-rojo de Bad luck mientras seguía su camino rumbo a su hogar con la linda Ayaka quien fuera la prometida del escritor quizás ella pudiera explicarle lo sucedido entre esos dos escritores problemáticos.

El pequeño Misaki salio de su escondite esperando que el mayor ya no estuviera, "seguramente ya se había cansado y regresado a su departamento o peor se había ido con Eire a algún lugar para seguir su nuevo romance con ese frió escritor, que pasaría con el pobre Shuichi el no sabia nada debería decirle o dejar que el solo lo descubriera amargamente como el lo había descubierto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba había algo raro en esa escena que el vio si el rubio estaba besando a Usami pero el no parecía responder es mas su cara mostraba asombro"…razono mentalmente el castaño mientras caminaba hacía al ascensor.

Al abrirse las puertas se encontró con escritor peli-plata lleno de una gran tristeza noto que estaba agitado seguramente por andar corriendo como un loco tras el y encima eso el no había notado que si al escritor le interesara el otro no tenia para que correr tras el como lo había hecho, "U...Usami yo perdóname"- dijo con lagrimas el pequeño castaño aferrandose al cuerpo del mayor con fuerzas, "Misaki perdóname tu a mi debí contarte mi pasado hace mucho tiempo"- respondió el escritor aferrandose al menor con fuerza.

El pequeño lo miro sorprendido por sus palabras "acaso Eire tenía que ver con ese triste pasado del cual el peli-plata nunca hablaba porque le causaba dolor o nunca lo imagino, entonces el otro escritor era la razón de que Usami fuera tan posesivo con el que le habría hecho para que el peli-plata se volviera así, el mayor se separo y miro al castaño a los ojos para demostrarle que el solo lo amaba a el. El menor lo miro con cariño, "solo si tu realmente lo deseas Akihito"- dijo seguro y dulcemente el castaño sonriéndole.

El peli-plata se llevo al pequeño castaño de regreso a su casa mientras conducía le contó el pasado que lo unía con el rubio escritor, como Touma Seguchi se acerco a el para romper su relación con el rubio ya que estaba obsesionado con su cuñado. Toda la historia sorprendió al menor pero ahora entendía mas la forma de ser de su amado escritor después de todo lo que había vivido por culpa de ese rubio la verdad a el pareció alguien muy amable pero bien dicen que personas vemos y corazones no sabemos recordó ese refrán que hace mucho tiempo escuchara.

"Solo quiero que lo sepas porque pase lo que pase mas adelante quiero que entiendas que solo te amo a ti, lo que tuvimos con Yuki fue hace tiempo ya, murió por culpa de Seguchi y de mi cobardía"- dijo el peli-plata mirándolo a los ojos. "Te creo por eso no te preocupes se que tu eres incapaz de engañarme así que no te preocupes"- respondió el pequeño castaño muy seguro de sus palabras, "Lo que pasa Misaki es que Seguchi intentara acercarse a ti ya que le gustaste el mismo me lo dijo en la disquera ya perdí dos veces a la persona que quería, no estoy dispuesto a perder una tercera vez ya que a ti no te quiero, si no que te amo"- agrego el escritor mientras su pareja lo miraba sorprendido por sus palabras.

"A...Akihito yo…yo te a…a…amo"- dijo por primera vez el castaño tomando por sorpresa al escritor que sonreía feliz al escuchar esas palabras de su pequeño tesoro que había llegado a su vida por los azares del destino, "Yuki fallaste en tu venganza aunque me pregunto si no será como dice el refrán ¡la venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena destruyendo todo lo bueno a tu alredor!"…pensaba con cierta tristeza el peli-plata, "¿Que pasa Usami?"- dijo Misaki mirándolo preocupado.

"Pensaba en el pobre de Shuichi Shindou"- respondió el mayor, "¿En el porque?"- agrego curioso el menor. "El debió enfrentar a Touma para estar con Eiri y creo que el no siente nada por ese pequeño, solo lo mantiene a su lado solo por no estar solo lo hará sufrir"- agrego el escritor. "Si tienes razón Usami"- dijo con tristeza el pequeño Misaki, "¿No podemos hacer algo por el Usami?" pegunto el menor seriamente a su amado escritor, "Lo que pasa es que no se como podamos ayudarlo Misaki quizás meternos solo cause que el sufra mas"- respondió el escritor.

Misaki suspiro y asintió "bueno es mejor que vayamos a descansar"- dijo el mayor tomando a su amado para cargarlo hacia el cuarto, "¿Qué haces?"- dijo sorprendido el menor, "Simple lo que todas las parejas hacen después de una reconciliación"- respondió el escritor mientras subía hacia su cuarto para recostar al menor suavemente en la cama mientras acariciaba su pecho beso sus labios con intensidad, primero el menor trato de separarse pero luego comenzó a corresponderlo con intensidad.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente en sus pulmones, Usami quito la remera del menor dejando su hermoso pecho desnudo para poder besar, acariciar y lamer cada centímetro de esa exquisita piel blanca que olía a jazmín, mientras con su pierna rozaba la entre pierna del menor sacando leves gemidos de su amante que sucumbía ante el placer que las atenciones le causaban. Poco a poco el mayor fue descendiendo por ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía llevo sus manos a abrir el pantalón del menor para quitarlo junto con la ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo ante el.

El menor se sonrojo al ver lo que el mayor hacia, "Usami eres un pervertido"- dijo el menor completamente colorado haciendo que el mayor se excitara mas todavía bajo hasta el miembro del menor para comenzar a lamerlo con gula, primero la punta y luego toda su extensión sacando mas y mas gemidos de la boca del menor. Finalmente introdujo su miembro en su boca para consentirlo mejor logrando que su pareja arañara las sabanas de placer mientras se arqueaba, lamia, succionaba y mordía levemente su miembro que estaba completamente duro finalmente Misaki gimió con fuerzas corriéndose en la boca de Akihito.

"Hummm….eres delicioso Misaki "susurro al oído del menor el escritor mientras lamia so lóbulo lubrico tres de sus dedos lamiéndolos para llevarlos a la entrada de su amante y introducir primero uno haciendo un movimiento circular, mientras con su boca lamia las tetillas del menor y con su otra mano se quitaba su pantalón. Después de unos minutos introdujo un segundo dedo para hacer movimientos circulares y de tijeras con ellos en su interior, mientras se quitaba la ropa interior liberando su miembro que ya estaba muy duro y con muestras de presemen saliendo de el.

Quito sus dedos para levantar las piernas del castaño y introducir su palpitante miembro en su entrada lentamente, sacando mas gemidos de dolor y placer del menor que se aferro con fuerzas a las sabanas al sentir la penetración mas profunda que otras veces ya que Akihito lo abrazo pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo. El mayor se dedico a besar y consentir todo su cuerpo con caricias mientras esperaba que el menor se acostumbrara para comenzar a moverse.

Cuando el menor movió un poco sus caderas buscando mas contacto entonces el mayor comenzó a envestirlo primera lentamente, para poco a poco ir aumentando la velocidad hasta que se tornaron salvajes haciendo que el miembro del menor rozara con el abdomen del escritor provocando que una marea de mas y mas placer nublaba la mente del menor que gemía con fuerzas, mientras se aferraba a la espalda del mayor arañándola un poco y haciendo gemir levemente de dolor al mayor que gemía de lujuria, mientras besaba, lamia, mordía el cuello , el pecho y las tetillas del menor dejando marcas muy visibles en todo su cuerpo.

Akihito levanto al castaño haciéndolo quedar sobre el, puso una de sus manos en la cintura del menor para ayudarlo a subir y bajar por su miembro auto penetrándose cada vez mas profundo golpeando en el punto de placer del menor, mientras el masturbaba su miembro con una de sus manos llevándolo a un maravilloso orgasmo haciéndolo corredse en su mano y abdomen, mientras el se corría en su interior llenándolo por completo, ambos quedaron exhaustos el mayor salio del interior de su pareja para recostarse con el abrazados durmiéndose profundamente.

En casa de Eiri el escritor termino un nuevo capitulo de su libro y se recostó un rato en uno de los sillones de su estudio quedándose dormido en el profundamente. Shuichi se despertó miro a su lado viendo que estaba solo en el cuarto, se levanto y se dio un buen baño para vestirse, luego se dirigió al estudio de Yuki, donde lo encontró dormido así que con una manta lo cubrió, para después prepararse un rápido desayuno y luego marcharse rumbo al estudio de NG para encontrarse con Usami Akihito ni bien llegara al estudio.

Akihito se despertó feliz al ver que Misaki aun dormía profundamente a su lado lo despertó tiernamente con un beso que el castaño respondió para luego ponerse completamente colorado al recordar lo sucedido, "Misaki ya debo ir al estudio pero por favor descansa muy bien ya que después de lo anoche debes estar agotado"- dijo el escritor en un tono juguetón, "¡Y de quien será la culpa!"- reprocho el menor completamente colorado. "Tuya por hacerme buscarte todo la tarde por el estudio"- respondió divertido el peli-plata mientras terminaba de vestirse para despedirse del menor con un beso.

"Vendré por ti para que almorcemos juntos"- agrego el escritor mientras se marchaba rumbo al estudio en su convertible rojo, al llegar al estacionamiento se sorprendió al encontrarse en el al peli-rosa que lo esperaba nervioso. "Shindou ¿Qué haces aquí solo?"- comento curioso el peli-plata que notaba que el menor tenia los ojos hinchados y su sonrisa habitual había desaparecido por completo. "Usami por favor dígame la verdad ¿Usted y Yuki fueron pareja verdad?"- pregunto nervioso el cantante mirando seriamente al escritor.

"¿Porque me preguntas eso Shindou acaso Yuki te dijo eso?"- comento sorprendido el escritor, "No ayer yo escuche lo que el le decía aquí a usted y por eso le pregunto deseo saber la verdad"- agrego el menor con lagrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir. "Esta bien vamos"- dijo el peli-plata haciendo que el peli-rosa subiera a su auto condujo un buen rato hasta llegar a su casa donde Misaki los recibió los tres se sentaron a charlar sobre lo sucedido mientras tomaban un te. Shuichi contó a ambos lo que escucho en el estacionamiento la noche anterior, el escritor le relato el triste pasado que lo unía a Eiri y como Seguchi había logrado su brusca separación del rubio.

Shuichi escucho atentamente todo lo que el peli-plata relataba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de dolor, "Entonces por el engaño de Touma el lo odia"- dijo débilmente el cantante. "¿Me crees Shindou-kun?"- pregunto el escritor mirando al cantante, "Si claro que le creo Usami-san conozco muy bien a Seguchi-san y se de lo que es capas de hacer por Yuki"- dijo tristemente el peli-rosa con lagrimas. "¿Shindou-kun te sientes bien?"- dijo preocupado Misaki.

"Si descuida yo lo estaré"- respondió el cantante, "¿Que vas a hacer ahora que ya lo sabes todo?"- dijo curioso el escritor mirando al cantante, "Voy a hablar con Yuki y espero me escuche"- respondió el cantante despidiéndose de ambos para tomar un taxi rumbo a casa de Yuki a pesar que Usami y Misaki se ofrecieron a llevarlo el peli-rosa no acepto alegando que era lo mejor, aunque ambos se quedaron muy preocupados por la reacción del rubio con el menor cuando este lo confrontara con la verdad.

…**Continuara…**

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales:**

Bien espero disfrutaran el capitulo y nos vemos en la próxima ronda ñ_ñ

Los dejo con la siguiente escritora Violeta

Hasta entonces Sayonara ñ_ñ


	10. Una palabra puede desencadenar una guerr

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0- **

**Capitulo diez: Una palabra puede desencadenar una guerra (by Senyu)**

**-0-0-0-**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

"son tu palabra contra la mía; una palabra mata más gente en el mundo que las balas, una sola palabra puede desencadenar guerras y hasta el fin del mundo".

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo diez: Una palabra puede desencadenar una guerra (by Senyu)**

**-0-0-0-**

-Shuichi….- se quedo estático el ojiesmeralda mientras veía como el taxi se alejaba, por alguna razón, no dejaba de sentir que él y Usami les faltaba mucho para estar lejos de lo que se podría llamar una guerra entre Usami y Yuki, con Thoma como desencadenante, a pesar de que para Misaki las cosas que le había contado el escritor peli plata la noche anterior le reconfortaban y le regresaban la confianza en un cien por ciento en Usami, simplemente algo lo tenía inquieto, Volvió su vista para Mirarlo, al igual que él, se veía intranquilo, nervioso también, ¿Quién podía asegurarle a el que Usami aun no seguía enamorado de Yuki Eiri? Sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación, no sabía de donde estaba sacando esos pensamientos tan erráticos, ¿el estaba desconfiando de Usami? ¿Eran enserio sus pensamientos?

-Misaki- le llamo seriamente el escritor estando ya frente a él.

-s..si- respondió sobresaltado, Usami lo había pescado absorto en sus pensamientos.

-llegaras tarde a Clases- le dijo Usami, a lo que Misaki Miro su reloj, notando la Hora, no quería irse pero su sentido de responsabilidad era más fuerte que él, pero por dentro la verdadera razón por la que no quería irse era porque tenía que admitir que no confiaba en Usami, quería creerle, pero su imparcialidad siempre había sido su mayor cualidad o su peor defecto, ¿Cómo podía creer en las palabras de Usami y en la culpabilidad de Seguchi Thoma, si este no podía defenderse?. Pronto un abrazo lo saco de sus pensamientos regresándolo a la realidad donde se encontraba con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Usami, aferrándose lo más fuerte que podía, tal vez una manera de sentirlo lo más cerca posible y alejar todo lo que podía esas dudas y esa desconfianza que lo estaban obligando a pensar más de lo normal, pronto Usami sin resistencia de Misaki rompió con ese abrazo.

-Confía en mi, todo va a estar bien- le dijo Usami intentando tranquilizar a su inquieto Universitario.

-lo sé, no te preocupes- dijo regalándole una sonrisa tan fingida como su estado de ánimo. Pronto para no levantar sospechas, hecho camino a la universidad, pero Usami lo conocía mejor que a nadie, sabía que le creía pero no podía dejar de desconfiar en el, después de todo le había revelado que Yuki era su ex, eso para nadie era fácil de tolerar o entender, pero admiraba a Misaki, lo estaba tomando con toda la madures y la calma del caso, se esforzaba por que todo estuviera bien y el tenia que esforzarse para que el esfuerzo de Misaki no fuera en vano, el tenia que arreglar las cosas antes de que la inusual presión sobre su adolecente pareja comenzara a afectarlo.

Llego a la puerta del apartamento, su mano sobre el picaporte evidenciaba el esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba haciendo para mantenerse allí y no salir corriendo pero su mano se negaba a darle vuelta, su mente un mar de confusiones lo obligaban a retroceder cada vez que podía, con sus manos en señal de desesperación echaba su cabello hacia atrás, por primera vez, no podía tomarse ese problema como un chiste, desde la noche anterior había comenzado a cuestionarse varias veces si haberse involucrado con Yuki Eiri había sido el mayor error de su vida, tal vez porque sufría mas de lo que era feliz…

-no puedo seguir idolatrando a un cretino- se dijo en voz baja, por primera vez, no hablaba el niño que pensaba que el mundo era un lugar lindo y divertido donde todo era paz y armonía, por primera vez estaba actuando el hombre que había intentado reprimir por mucho –es hora de madurar-

-¿a quién le estás hablando baka?- pregunto esa inconfundible voz a su espalda, llamando su atención, no sabía si amar su voz o odiarlo por todo aquello que había tenido que padecer durante tanto tiempo, había sido el momento a Shuichi al fin se le había colmado la paciencia, ya no se sentía en condiciones de adorar la tierra que ese rubio escritor pisaba, su espalda se enderezo relajo sus hombros y por alguna razón se sentía diferente al de siempre, no tenía ganas de hacer niñerías, tampoco tenia ganas de ponerse a llorar y suplicarle a Yuki, solo quería alejarse de todos y todos, solo quería estar tranquilo y pensar.

-a nadie, dijo tan seriamente, que a Yuki le sorprendió, esa no había sido la voz infantiliza y fastidiosa de su pelichicle, había sido la voz de un muchacho normal tan fuerte y fría que lo dejo de una pieza, Shuichi continuaba dándole la espalda, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, solo se dio la vuelta para echar marcha al apartamento, Yuki le siguió con la mirada hasta que se le perdió por la puerta, por un segundo sintió que ese no era Shuichi.

-¿Shuichi?- se escapo de sus labios confundido, el que veía era su pelichicle, pero la voz no correspondía a ningún recuerdo en particular en la que hubiera escuchado esa voz antes. No pudo evitar olvidar cualquier cosa que iba a hacer por ir a ver que le pasaba a Shuichi, entrando en el apartamento, para encontrarse en el dormitorio con el pelichicle, sacando algo de ropa, su rostro fuerte y serio le estaban prendiendo las alarmas a Yuki sobre aquel que estaba frente a él.

-paso algo en la disquera?- no pudo evitar preguntar Yuki pero Shuichi ni lo miro, siguió buscando algo en el armario como si él no estuviera allí, pronto Shuichi suspiro intentando mantenerse tranquilo , Yuki sentía que estaba hablando con cualquier menos con Shuichi, no lograba salir de su asombro. Pronto el pelichicle volvió su mirada hacia él, dejándolo paralizado, su expresión era de una seriedad abismal, en ellos podía leer la frivolidad y la decepción que jamás había leído en sus ojos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados de tal manera que le daban una apariencia de molestia que jamás le había visto y su seño levemente fruncido le daba a entender que estaba enojado, muy enojado, su boca dibujaba una descontenta mueca todo en esa expresión eran increíbles para el escritor.

-¿Qué paso entre Usami y tú?- soltó el pelirosa de repente llamando la poca atención disipada de Yuki, su voz seguía siendo fría, esa seguía sin ser la voz de Shuichi y esa expresión tampoco era de él, se sentía hablando con un reverendo extraño, pero la pregunta lo desconcertó aun mas por lo que su respiración se corto y su sorpresa se vio reflejada en su expresión, pero Shuichi parecía no titubear su actual presencia no desaparecía ni retrocedía.

-¿sorprendido?, me imagino… vi todo tu espectáculo en el parqueadero, digno de aplausos- las palabras se Shuichi eran tan pesadas que casi parecían palabras suyas, su sarcasmo, la arrogancia en su voz, eran comparables con las suyas ¿desde cuándo Shuichi hablaba así?.

-¿por qué estas hablándome así?- le interrogo Yuki perdiendo rápidamente de paciencia, pasando del sorprendido Yuki a un muy molesto no estaba acostumbrado que Shuichi se pusiera en su contra y menos se alzara contra él.

-desde que me canse- respondió Shuichi sin siquiera buscar medirse en su palabras –me canse de mendigarte algo de cariño, hace unas noches, me dijiste que me amabas, pero con tus acciones borras con el codo lo que escribes con la mano- la prepotencia de Shuichi llevo la paciencia del rubio escritor al límite y aunque para el pelirosa no fuera obvio bajo esa capa de rabia se escondía la tristeza y frustración del rubio escritor, se había dado cuenta que esa confrontación tan anormal con Shuichi era la señal de que su relación estaba comenzando a despedazarse por aquellas grietas que siempre supo que estaban allí y que no le preocuparon por qué sabia y estaba convencido de que Shuichi las sellaría.

-¿tu me quieres?...¿tú me amas?- pregunto Shuichi, suavizando un poco su expresión pero no lo suficiente para que Yuki pensara que el pelichicle estaba cediendo a su eventual molestia con él, pero Yuki no pudo responder, porque ese momento para él era tan extraño que era irreal, parecido a una de sus tantas peleas de sus locos escritos convertidos en la entretención de muchos lectores, su lengua estaba trabada para decir algo.

-eso imagine- suspiro Shuichi comenzando a sacar su ropa y empacándola en una mochila

-ya era hora que me dejaras tranquilo- suspiro Yuki retirándose para no sufrir cuando lo viera irse y demostrarle a aquel pelirosa que no le importaba mucho lo que el hiciera por lo que Shuichi le regalo una dura y diría mirada por última vez.

-eso también me lo imagine- soltó en un suspiro de burla, tomo su mochila y se fue, Yuki se quedo allí parado en silencio, no esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta del pelichicle, pensó que cedería en cualquier momento, no fue así. Viéndose tan solo como no recordaba desde hacía años.

Caminaba por las calles de aquella oscura ciudad, porque no importaba que hubieran luces que acabaran con la oscuridad de cada unos de los rincones de los callejones, pero para él, esas luces no existían, había hecho algo que jamás en la vida se había atrevido a hacer, algo que no había pensando ni en sus mas locos pensamientos de tristeza y dolor, donde cada vez se sentía como un corderito a punto de ser sacrificado, donde tenía mucho que perder y menos que ganar, donde siempre vio que su relación con aquel rubio se acababa y seria el final de su propia existencia.

-estoy vivo….estoy vivo- suspiro para sí mismo en una tonada silenciosa dentro de su cabeza, que le inspiraron su primera canción diferente, un ritmo tan fuerte y tan profundo que le arrebataron una sonrisa, nunca se había sentido así, jamás había sentido una cosa así, que sus propios sentimientos y emociones se colocaran solas en palabras, el mismo le daba un nombre y un significado, esta vez ellas solas querían ponerse sus propios nombres sus propias palabras.

Estaba sumamente confundido, se sentía tan diferente, tan lleno de tantas cosas que no se parecían a lo que había sentido durante toda su vida, se sentía incompleto y no se sentía con ganas de molestar a los demás, estaba de lo más tranquilo, no quería ya llamar la atención.

-¿esto será la madures?- se pregunto mostrándose sorprendido tras recordar su pequeña discusión con Yuki, jamás se había atrevido a tomar la batuta de una pelea ni mucho menos enfrentarse al escritor, pero esa vez en particular su cabeza estaba llena de tantas cosas que lo obligaron a reaccionar.

El apartamento estaba semidestruido tras su furia, los muebles y objetos de cristal había sucumbido tras su paso puño recio a su propia rabia, no decía nada, apenas podía gruñía, tras azotar y al mismo tiempo patear una de las mesas a su lado.

Recordaba una y otra vez la expresión de su pelichicle, ¿pero podía seguir pensando que era suyo? Casi parecía tan diferente y lejano a el que jamás había sentido, como un agujero negro que estaba absorbiendo con su gravedad todo lo que conocía sobre Shuichi.

Se dejo caer en el sofá, cansado ya, de destruir aquel apartamento, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a cometer ese error? Jamás llego a pensar que aquella escena había llegado a los oídos, menos a los ojos de Shuichi, intentaba pensar que tan desilusionado estaba de él, pero a quien intentaba engañar, estaba más preocupado por sí mismo.

–"me canse de mendigarte algo de cariño, hace unas noches, me dijiste que me amabas, pero con tus acciones borras con el codo lo que escribes con la mano"- esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza, oprimiéndole más el pecho, se levanto muy molesto llegando a la cocina y prontamente abriendo el refrigerador, sacando de allí, su mejor amiga en momentos así, una buena lata de cerveza y que estaba pensando, ¿Por qué una? Si puede tomarse el sixpack completo.

Pronto el teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no dudo en contestar, tal vez era el pelichicle, llamando para ver que tan molesto estaba y rogarle como no le había rogado en la pelea, el no le gustaba deleitarse de eso, pero quería pensar que iba a recuperar el control y sin esconder su rabia y frustración pero sonando muy digno no quería mostrarse como que le había dolido mucho.

-Eiri san, buenas tardes- saludaron a al otro lado del teléfono, una voz que hizo que le llegaran mil preguntas más a la cabeza.

-"Pregúntale a Seguchi y sabrás la verdad"- esta vez, el que repercutía a sus males era la voz de Usami, en menos de semana y media su mundo estaba dando más vueltas que un carrusel.

-que quieres?-pregunto fríamente Yuki cerrando sus ojos intentando recuperar la calma.

-solo quería saber si Shindou estaba allí, me gustaría hablar con él- dijo Seguchi, no le gustaba guardarle secretos a Eiri.

-el no está aquí- contesto Yuki, para Seguchi que lo conocía tanto no le fue difícil notar su tono de rabia.

-paso algo Eiri san- como siempre, Seguchi sonaba muy inocente.

-una discusión nada extraño- contesto Yuki y pronto colgó el teléfono, no le interesaba contarle a Seguchi lo que había pasado con Shuichi, no podía negar que las palabras de Usami seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza y a pesar de que él quisiera pensar que Seguchi era muy inocente e incapaz, habían muchas cosas que para el no tenían mucho sentido de parte de Thoma que lo dejaban inconforme, pero jamás le importaron lo suficiente como para cuestionarse por ellas. Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa, planear su próximo paso, lo suficientemente bueno para recuperar a Shuichi, averiguar lo que Seguchi Thoma escondía, callarle la boca a Usami y Ganar el silver sin problemas, todo en dos días, era escritor si era tan bueno planeando cosas para sus personajes seria igual de sencillo intentar recuperar su vida.

Hiro caminaba por su apartamento, solitario, extrañamente, K había tenido algo que hacer con Suguro, fuera de la ciudad, muy extraño tomando en cuenta que a K no le gustaba mucho salir del país, y que fuera con Suguro era aun más extraño, no era celoso, pero no dejaba de ser extraño, ambos parecían traerse algo entre manos, a ratos parecían los mejores cómplices, como también a K le encantaba atormentar a Suguro, Pero lo que realmente tenia acaparada toda su atención era las extrañas escenas del dia anterior, el chico de los ojos esmeralda, la escena de Shuichi con Yuki Eiri y Akihiko Usami como protagonistas principales y el extraño viaje de K con Suguro bajo las ordenes de Seguchi Thoma.

-no me acabo a ese tipo- se dijo a si mismo Hiro preocupado, desde el primer día Seguchi Thoma le parecía lo más extraño que podía haber parido el mundo, no podía existir tanta amabilidad y tranquilidad en un cuerpo tan frágil como el de ese hombre, no por ser irreal sino que era aterrador, siempre sonriendo tan tétricamente que le daba la impresión de que escondía algo, pero Shuichi siempre le gustaba demolerle la idea de la cabeza, pero con lo que habían escuchado en el parqueadero ese día había sido sufriente para ponerlo a pensar, bien parecía que Akihiko Usami sabía muy bien quien era Seguchi Thoma y para el seria un placer averiguarlo, siempre creía que Shuichi estaba en constante peligro cuando ese tipo estaba revoloteando constantemente alrededor de Yuki Eiri, a veces parecía estar mejor informado que cualquier medio de comunicación sobre la vida del escritor y hasta sus palabras parecían no solo venenosas sino que ponían a Shuichi sobre aviso, aunque el chiquillo ni siquiera lo notaba o acaso ¿el se pasaba de paranoico?.

Pronto como en cualquier momento importante el timbre sonó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, Hiro por alguna razón se quedo allí plantado pensando en quien podía tocar el timbre a esas horas, miro a su lado a la pared aquel reloj que colgaba de ella marcando con sus manecillas las once de la noche, había sido un día extraño y el tiempo casi se le había ido volando, sus pensamientos estaban sobre Shuichi, ¿que podía estar haciendo él en ese momento con aquel secreto encima suyo?. El timbre volvió a sonar llamando nuevamente su atención, sacándolo de su nueva escena de elevades.

-si… ya voy… ya voy- grito el pelirrojo corriendo a abrir la puerta, Al abrir se encontró a Shuichi al otro lado, y no le parecía extraño verlo allí parado, pero mirarlo directamente a la cara noto un semblante que jamás le vio ni siquiera en sus momentos mas difíciles, se veía diferente, con una expresión tan seria que daba miedo por no ser algo común en el.

-¿shu?- pregunto Hiro un poco impactado con su expresión.

-¿sí?- contesto Shuichi tan seriamente que para Hiro era imposible

-¿estás bien?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-la verdad no lo sé-contesto el pelichicle suavizando su expresión, que no dejo de ser seria.

-debiste tener una pelea fuerte - se atrevió a comentar el pelirrojo peor Shuichi a penas le puso atención

-sí, lo fue, y me preguntaba si te molestaba tener a alguien mas esta noche- pregunto el pelichicle a lo que Hiro sonrió tipo estrella de cine para sacarle al menos una pequeña sonrisa al cantante y empujo la puerta para darle paso.

-sabes que yo siempre tengo espacio para ti- le dijo Hiro para encontrar su cuello capturado entre los brazos de aquel cantante que se abrazo con cierta desesperación a su cuerpo, a pesar de que se estaba bien tan frio y fuerte sabia que con él era la única persona con la que podía romperse y al fin había pasado, se le había roto ese momento de fortaleza interna.

-gracias Hiro- le dijo al oído haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera, nuevamente esa cercanía de parte de su mejor amigo atentaba contra un viejo amor que jama se consumó, un amor tan secreto que habitaba en lo más recóndito de su propio corazón y que ni el mismo K podía alejar de él.

Shuichi finalmente se alejo un poco del cuello del pelirrojo el cual podía sentir el aliento del cantante sobre el su mejilla y eventualmente su boca, un impulso de lo más profundo de su ser se hizo evidente, la situación existía, la cercanía también, solo faltaba el golpe terrorista, pero él no se atrevió, uso todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos descarriados y pronto Shuichi se alejo de el entrando en el apartamento para darle a Hiro la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta lo cual fue una acción muy mecánica de parte del pelirrojo que no pronuncio palabra alguna.

Usami caminaba de un lado a otro en la acera frente al edificio de Yuki Eiri preguntándose bajo que excusa se presentaría frente al desalmado y frio escritor, apenas podía pensar que iba a reclamarle si lo único que quería era devolverle la compostura a golpes, lo que había pasado en el parqueadero aunque confuso para él le despertó viejos sentimientos que habían comenzado a atormentarlo sin dejar de lado que al que amaba ahora era a Misaki, y no lo dejaría por Yuki, habían aun tantas cosas por el escritor que comenzaban a enredar su cabeza, y sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón había un muy mal presentimiento con respecto al adolecente.

En su bolsillo habían tal vez dos pruebas que podían al menos hacer sospechar a Yuki sobre la falsa capa de mentiras que era su queridísimo amigo Seguchi Thoma, sabía que no eran suficientes para destapar a aquel canalla, pero si al menos para terminarle de sembrar la duda al escritor, se dio la vuelta para dignarse a entrar y se encontró con Yuki Eiri recostado con una de las paredes de la entrada mirándolo fijamente.

-¿ya terminaste de delirar?- Pregunto el escritor se le notaba supremamente molesto e intentaba esconderlo bajo su capa de hielo, pero Usami había aprendido a leerlo lo suficiente como para pensar que si Yuki se veía así de molesto a Shuichi inevitablemente le había pasado algo.

–¿donde esta shindou san?- pregunto mostrándose muy preocupado.

-no lo sé ni tampoco me importa- contesto Yuki saliendo de la entrada del edificio pero Usami le bloqueo la salida.

-si le hiciste algo te mato- le amenazo, siendo un acto más de sus propia preocupación y estrés que por querer hacerle algún daño al rubio escritor.

-no me amenaces bobalicón- le insulto Yuki ya había tenido suficiente con enfrentarse a Shuichi aquella tarde, como para tener que verle la cara a Usami y mas que lo amenazara, ¿Cuántas desgracias podían pasarle en un día?

-te lo advierto- le dijo Usami pasando a retirarse primero, pero aprovechando la cercanía con el escritor para depositar sin que este se diera cuenta las dos pruebas que llevaba consigo para poner a Yuki a desconfiar de Seguchi Thoma y sin más que decir abordo su auto y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

-si supieras que todo lo que está pasando es tu culpa, pero me las vas a pagar- se dijo a si mismo Yuki de camino a su propio auto, había algo que tenía que hacer y eso era recuperar a Shuichi y sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo.

Misaki recorría con sus ojos la gigantesca mansión de Seguchi mientras era conducido por un extraño hombre a donde el jefe de NG productions se encontraba, sabía que ese día solo acarrearían problemas y apenas había podido escribirle una nota a Usami de donde se encontraba para que lo ayudara a salir de tremendo embrollo donde se había metido sin darse cuenta.

Había intentando resistirse a aquella visita inesperada, pero aquellos hombres habían sido bastante persuasivos con él, sin contar barbáricos tal vez, cuando Usami viera el desastre que había en el apartamento no dudaría en alarmarse en un cien por ciento y apenas podía el joven universitario pensar como enfrentaría al frívolo canalla que se había planteado en la cabeza gracias a lo que le había contado Usami; pronto se encontró frente a dos grandes puertas de madera fina al otro lado estaba Seguchi Thoma.

Sonreía tétricamente mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular, mirando por la ventana la perfecta vista panorámica que tenia de la ciudad desde su perfecta y aislada mansión, madre de todos sus planes maléficos, sabía ya que al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Misaki Takahashi, el complemento perfecto para terminar el pequeño asunto que había creído terminado con el entrometido de Akihiko Usami, pero ahora tenía que terminar primero con cierto cantucho metiche que estaba acaparando la atención de su más celoso y oscuro secreto.

-Shindou san, me parece muy inapropiado lo que paso entre usted y Eiri san, le recomiendo para dejarnos de juegos, que se mantenga alejado de èl, por su bien claro- una cosa que para él no dejaba de ser un juego, que lo deleitaba una y otra vez, no sabía que era perder y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, había intentado deshacerse de Shuichi una vez y no lo consiguió, y por la felicidad del escritor había decidido dejarlo quieto, pero oportunidades como esa no la desaprovecharía, Shuichi había tenido su oportunidad y el silencio al otro lado del teléfono le daban a entender que el cantucho de bad luck estaba sin palabras, y no quería perder el tiempo esperando a que este reaccionara.

-no respondo de mis acciones Shindou san- con esas palabras se apresuro a cortar aquella llamada que para él fue como una victoria, sabía que no sería tan fácil alejar al cantante de su Yuki Eiri, pero ya había accedido a que haría lo que fuera para mantenerlos separados.

-así tenga que matarte- se dijo a si mismo estirando mas perversamente su sonrisa angelical ahora más parecida a la de un demonio deseando sangre de su próxima víctima en este caso, tres estúpidos que serian perfectos para sus maquiavélicos planes donde el escritor finalmente seria suyo.

Con un Gesto de su mano ordeno que dejaran entrar a Misaki y pronto las puertas se abrieron.

-acto dos, la puñalada-se dijo a si mismo dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con el adolecente mirándolo fijamente, bien parecía por su expresión que Usami ya le había contado algo, eso ya se lo esperaba, después de todo era su palabra contra la suya, Misaki parecía un chico ingenuo, por más que amara el escritor de plata mas podía conseguir que lo odiara, después de todo Misaki no había estado allí ¿realmente tenia la cabecita para crear un juicio razonable?.

Shuichi seguía dándole la espalda a Hiro, con la cabeza gacha y el celular a punto de romperse en su mano, el pelirrojo no sabía cómo reaccionar si acercarse e intentar que Shuichi se calmara o dejar que él se calmara solo.

-Shuichi…¿estás bien?- pregunto Hiro, provocando que el cantante se diera la vuelta para mirarlo, nuevamente esa expresión de piedra estaba en su expresión ¿acaso Shuichi había llagado a su tope extremo de estrés? ¿Se le había llenado la copa?

-sí, lo estoy, Seguchi Thoma acaba de amenazarme- soltó Shuichi con cierto tono de voz algo burlon, jamás había visto esa personalidad en el cantante que lo dejo de una pieza, casi parecía que lo disfrutaba, casi se parecía a Yuki cuando se sentía poderos o pensando en la peor de las comparaciones en Seguchi Thoma.

-¿y para ti eso es normal?- pregunto casi Indignado Hiro, la actitud de Shuichi era extraña pero lo que más captaba su atención fuera que ese maldito se atreviera a meterse con Shuichi.

-no, no lo es- contesto Shuichi volviéndose para mirar por la ventana a la calle –pero en este momento no me siento en la capacidad de hacer algo, después de todo el que tiene que buscarme es Yuki, no pretendo matarme más por el-

-¿estás diciendo que estas decidido a dejar a Yuki Eiri?- pregunto Hiro.

-sí, si él no me quiere, por que perder mi tiempo- la expresión dura de Shuichi y su voz seria y poco infantiliza tan irreal en él, le daban un tono de verdad a su voz que para Hiro fue increíble y no pudo comenzar a pensar egoístamente, si llegaba a pasar lo que Shuichi estaba diciendo, tendría de regreso a su amigo a su lado y tal vez solo tal vez algo mas podría pasar, pero sería algo que tendría que pasar con tanta calma que podía tomar tal vez algunos años.

-¿y que haremos ahora?- pregunto Hiro tras aquella inusual tranquilidad del pelichicle a lo que este solo se acerco a el y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-dae un papel y un lápiz- fueron sus palabras para separarse del pelirrojo y tomar asiento en el escritorio al lado de la cama, Hiro no dudo un segundo a pesar de confusio, cumplir con los requerimientos de su extraño compañero, poniendo a su disposición lo que este la habia pedido.

-ahora descansa, yo tengo que terminar esto-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- se vio tentado a preguntar el pelorrojo.

-una loca idea-

-shu…-

Misaki seguía mirándose tan fijamente con Seguchi que casi podría cortarse con un cuchillo la tención entre ellos, el continuaba con su estúpida sonrisa que le estaba arrebatando la calma por completo, por primera vez en toda su existencia tenía ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, aun peor ser violento con alguien.

-sí, entre Akihiko y yo hubo algo- fueron las palabras de ese rubio venenoso –simplemente Eiri san no fue suficiente para èl- para Misaki esa historia parecía reforzada, pero esas fotografías sobre la mesa no eran cualquier cosa, eran fotos fuertes de Usami en algún tiempo con Seguchi Thoma.

-èl se fue por que yo le dije que lo hiciera, no queríamos seguir con esa relación ninguno de los dos, pero no dejaría que èl siguiera jugando con Eiri san, así que le dije que si no se iba lo iba a delatar- siguió explicando ese demonio con expresión de Ángel, creyéndose la salvación de Yuki Eiri, Misaki no sabía si reírse o vomitar, por más que mirar a esas fotografías al frente suyo, la historia parecía igual de reforzada, para el siempre ilógica, pero su desconfianza comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cabeza.

-"usami no tienes pruebas, este si las tiene, ¿es suficiente para darle la razón?- pensó el universitario intentado pensar con cabeza fría.

-lamento que la verdad sea tan dura Misaki san- soltó Thoma sintiéndose triunfante frente a la expresión anonadada del universitario.

-Takahashi-

-¿eh?- musito Thoma frente a la manera en la que reacciono el ojiesmeralda.

-para usted es Takahashi- volvió a repetir Misaki sin perder la compostura, cualquiera podía decirle Misaki a él jamás eso le molesto, pero odiaba como sonaba su nombre en la boca de aquel canalla frente a él que tenía cierta sorpresa en su expresión para retornar a su tétrica y hastiosa sonrisa.

-entiendo que este molesto Takahashi san, y me pareció prudente contarle la verdad, ya que siendo sincero, Akihiko moverá las cosas a su conveniencia- comento Thoma para salirse como el inocente pero Misaki intentaba continuar siendo un imparcial e intentar mantenerse en la versión de Usami, pero esas fotos seguían al frente suyo.

-Usami- corrigió Misaki nuevamente.

-¿Eh?- volvió a musitar confundido el rubio

-para usted es Usami san, no Akihiko- corrigió Misaki regresando boca arriba las fotografías en señal de fortaleza. Para Thoma la actitud del universitario estaba comenzando a fastidiarle, pensó que le seria sencillo llenarle la cabeza de cucarachas al ojiesmeralda pero frente a su actitud se estaba viendo a gatas.

-no siendo más, veo pertinente retirarme- dijo Misaki levantándose para irse para Thoma eso casi tenía cara de derrota, pero a pesar de que las cosas no estaba saliendo como él quería, no era idiota sabia que cartas estaban jugando a su favor, después de todo, sembrar la desconfianza en el universitario era una cosa de humanos, por más que el ojiesmeralda quisiera mantenerse de lado de Usami sabía que lo que sabía sobre Yuki Eiri y lo que ahora le decía sobre él y el escritor de plata habían creado una grieta que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que destruyera la fortaleza entre el universitario y Akihiko, no necesitaba sembrarse en la idea de convencer al muchacho.

-bien Takahashi san, solo quería que supieras eso para que vallas con cuidado con Akihiko, digo Usami san- dijo dándole salida a Misaki –pero puedo asegurarte en este momento, que Usami está en el apartamento de Yuki Eiri- soltó levantándose de su escritorio para irse de su estudio y dejar a Misaki mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con algo que no lograba identificar, no sabía si era tristeza o conmoción, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que le había creído eso ultimo y que el universitario no dudaría en preguntárselo al escritor cuando llegara y este como era fiel a la sinceridad de pareja le contestaría que si, iba a provocar que el escritor se apuñalara solo.

La noche avanzaba rápidamente al compas del lápiz, esa canción que escribía no tenía nada que ver con Akihiko Usami, ni tampoco con Hiro o los que estuvieran involucrados, tal vez ni con Yuki, aunque en gran medida la escribía por él, esa canción estaba comenzando a ir en contra de Seguchi Thoma, había tolerado las ironías y sarcasmos de aquel pedante sujeto durante mucho tiempo, había llegado el momento de dejarlo de idolatrar como el genio del teclado que era, sino como el enemigo que siempre fue y que él jamás quiso ver.

-estoy vivo…estoy vivo…nunca me llevaras con vida…estoy vivo….estoy vivo… estoy vivo….- se decía a sí mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro imaginándose como seria la expresión de Seguchi cuando la escuchara, el sabría de inmediato que es para él y eso quería, había llegado la hora de la guerra las cosas desde esa tarde que tenía esa actitud estaba pensando muy claramente, todo aquello que jamás vio estaba frente a sus ojos y no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, para verlas, todo estaba tan claro que le daba vergüenza lo estúpido que estaba siendo.

-no volverás a perturbarme-

Yuki continuaba en su apartamento con su hermana, la cual había terminado al fin de organizar esa locura de apartamento sin poder creer aun que Yuki hubiera actuado de manera tan bestial y destruir todo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el llegar y haber visto a Yuki en un estado de embriagues que daba miedo, y a pesar de que tuvo una gran problema en devolverlo al apartamento, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, lo que su hermano le conto la dejaron inquieta

-ese era Shuichi, pero el que me hablaba no era el- repitió para sí misma las palabras de su hermano, reconocía a Shuichi como un infantilesco personaje un clon perfecto de Ryuichi Sakuma, para lo que Yuki le había descrito casi parecía que le hablaba de alguien más, tal vez de Seguchi. Aparte su esposo también venía actuando muy extraño desde hacía dos noches y no le cavia duda que algo estaba captando la atención de su hermano, de Shuichi y de Thouma, pero Yuki se negó a decirle el origen o causa de lo que estaba pasando, cuando se lo pregunto solo sonrió se levanto y se encerró en su habitación, había sido demasiado para los destrozados nervios de su hermano por una noche, ella simplemente no quiso insistir por lo que termino de arreglar aquel apartamento y decidió quedarse esa noche para estar segura que Yuki estaría bien al día siguiente para poder hablar con calma con él.

Misaki llegaba caminando al edificio, se había negado a llegar en ese auto negro allí y menos que Usami lo viera, sus barbáricos acompañantes no se negaron a dejarlo unas cuadras antes, quería organizar sus ideas antes de comenzar el interrogatorio contra Usami, esas imágenes continuaban en su cabeza, de tanto verlas, las había scaneado en su memoria, pero al repasar la historia de Seguchi en su cabeza seguía sin entenderla o más bien creerla.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?- se pregunto un tanto asqueado, se estaba resistiendo a creer que Usami se había metido con un tipo así, Seguchi no parecía del tipo que le gustaran a Usami mas parecía del tipo del hermano de Usami.

Pronto el escrito de plata paso por su lado corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, llamando la atención del universitario.

-Usagi?- pregunto Misaki llamando la atención y consecuentemente deteniendo al escritor que se volvió a mirarlo con cierta expresión de terror en su rostro.

…- resoplo aliviado y casi inevitable lo estaba estrechando entre sus brazos, como si a un niño s ele hubiera perdido su oso favorito, Misaki sonreía algo apenado, Usami siempre exagerando sus expresiones de cariño hacia él como siempre pensando que lo que hacía por él no era suficiente, verlo así, le hacía olvidar ese desastroso encuentro con Seguchi y sus envenenadas palabras.

-(se lo preguntare mañana y así pensare un poco)- se dijo a si mismo rindiéndose en los brazos de su fuerte escritor.

(dos días después)

Shuichi e Hiro se encontraban en uno de las tantas habitaciones de conferencias, preparándose para presentarle la canción a Seguchi Thoma, Hiroshi por alguna razón estaba pensando que esa canción que Shuichi quería presentarle a Seguchi era una locura, una declaratoria de guerra tan directa que era casi suicidio.

-Hiro, no tienes que cantarla conmigo- le dijo el contante con su vista fija en la ventana, desde ese día Shuichi no había abandonado esa personalidad, Hiro estaba asustado con el nuevo Shuichi, no podía leerlo, no podía saber qué pasaría con él, apenas podía saber por dónde iba el cauce del rio con aquella situación donde se iban a meter –que yo destruya mi carrera, no significa que tu tengas que destruir la tuya- le dijo Shuichi a lo que Hiro negó con la cabeza

-siempre estoy para ayudarte a levantar-fueron las palabras de su siempre fiel guitarrista, Suguro, siempre escuchando a lo lejos no entendía que pasaba, no entendía cuanto había perdido durante su ausencia, pero veía a Shuichi y casi le parecía un sueño, sentado tranquilo y frio en una silla y no revoloteando como trompo por la habitación, le gustaba pero le preocupaba mucho y no sabía por qué presentía que eso era obra de su primo; miro a su alrededor, un Bajista y un Baterista hacían parte de la presentación de ese día, le parcia extremo, ya que Shuichi jamás se había atrevido a incluir esos instrumentos en una de sus canciones.

-¿qué está pasando?- se pregunto preocupado, miro las partituras en sus manos, le parecía un ritmo pesado y muy metálico para lo que Shuichi escribía normalmente, ¿acaso al fin el cantante había perdido la cabeza?

-Shindou Kun, el presidente está afuera y esta con Yuki Eiri para evaluar la letra- le dijo Sakano entrando de golpe preocupado como siempre, al escuchar eso Hiro puso su atención sobre Shuichi con una expresión de preocupación que estaba acabando con los nervios de Sakano y de Suguro que no entendían que pasaba exactamente.

Shuichi no pareció interesarse mucho en esa noticia, solo se levanto de su asiento.

-¿pueden dejarnos a Hiro y a Mi solos?- pregunto mostrándose en calma confiado y Sakano y Suguro se mostraron aun mas asustados, ¿acaso Shuichi lo había escuchado? Habían dicho Yuki Eiri, ¿por que no reaccionaba? Pero casi a regañadientes los cuatro acompañantes del cantante lo dejaron solo con su fiel compañero.

-Shu, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Hiro al oír el cerrar de la puerta.

-te mentiría si te digo que si- contesto frívolamente el cantante avanzando hasta la mesa y tomando la letra de la canción.

-aun puedes arrepentirte tenemos otras cinco canciones que podemos presentar- ofreció tentadoramente el pelirrojo pero el cantante no parecía dispuesto a ceder.

-no estoy bien, pero esta vez no voy a correr, la canción es todo lo que el resto de mis canciones no son, un éxito, es diferente, tiene sustancia, tiene sentido y tiene todo mi ser, el que la escuche sabrá en carne propia cómo me siento en este momento y sobre todo es lo que Seguchi espera de mi y no tendrá, es la primera canción que no es una vil y patética copia de NG- contesto el cantante –es mi tal vez despedida de Yuki Eiri-

-Shu…- suspiro nervioso el pelirrojo, seguía pensando que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, al ver actuar al pelirosa así, ese atuendo negro y tan contrario a lo que se ponía normalmente le arrebataban el foco de lo que alguna vez fue Shuichi Shindou, ¿acaso se había perdido para siempre?

-estas demasiado ansioso Shu- le dijo Hiro intentando que se calmara, estaba soñando demasiado dramático teniendo en cuenta que siempre se pasaba de positivo.

-en este momento soy un realista no un vil soñador- contesto el cantante con un suspiro que dejaba ver cierta angustia.

-¿te estás doblegando?- pregunto Hiro al notar que su voz se quebraba en ciertas palabras.

-se me hace un nudo en la garganta de pensar que Yuki está allí afuera con Seguchi Thoma-

-que puedo hacer para ayudarte a mantenerte aquí?- pregunto Hiro preocupándose de que tal vez Shuichi pierda la cabeza de estrés por todo lo que había pasado esos dos días. Shuichi clavo sus ojos en Hiroshi el cual no pudo evitar dar un leve paso hacia atrás, Shuichi lo miraba tan fija, fría y duramente que lo asustaba.

-lo que sea Hiro?- pregunto Shuichi envolviendo la canción y sosteniéndola con fuerza para avanzar para quedar frente a su guitarrista.

-lo que sea Shu, a ti jamás te negaría nada-

-¿por mas extremo y difícil que sea?- pregunto el pelirrosa dejando ver lo afligido que se veía ya comenzaba a verse como el sensible chico que Hiro reconocía, lo que él pensaba era cierto, Shuichi estaba bajo esa personalidad porque estaba hasta el cuello de su situación con el escritor.

-no hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti- contesto mostrándose comprensivo el Guitarrista, el cantante se estaba mostrando algo inseguro, pero necesitaba que esas ansias se le bajaran, estaba buscando algo de calor humano.

-se mi sustento hasta que pueda sostenerme solo-

-seré todo lo que necesites mientras lo necesites- le contesto Hiro, la escena se estaba volviendo muy comprometedora y aun mas las palabras se estaban subiendo de tono, solo faltaba que se juraran amor eterno…pero era mera invención de lo que él sentía de esa situación; apoyo su frente contra la frente de su compañero dejando que este pasara sus brazos por su cuello, un último abrazo antes de ir directo a la orca.

-lo siento- fueron las palabras de Shuichi antes de dejar que sus labios se encontraran con los del pelirrojo que se quedo de una pieza con esa acción, podía pensar que era meramente un accidente, pero no era asi, ni tampoco era una manera de Shuichi desquitarse de Yuki, solo era una manera de calmar sus propios nervios, de robarle a el algo de calma, ese beso no era nada que el pudiera interpretar de buena o mala manera, era una señal de Shuichi que estaba a un paso de quebrarse y quería que el lo ayudara a mantenerse, y aunque el quisiera que fuera diferente, no pudo hacer que fuera asi, por eso el cantante se disculpaba con el, Hiro, igual no desaprovecho su oportunidad, disfrutando calmadamente de ese beso que no fue mas largo a los veinticinco segundos, algo muy estatico, que hizo que el cantante se relajara pronto fue roto por el mismo, para volver a apoyarse los dos frente contra frente.

-lo lamento- volvió a repetir el cantante con sus ojos clavados en el piso, el pelirrojo tampoco fue capaz de levantar su mirada hacia el cantante.

-se por que lo hisiste y realmente creo que esun poco mas sano que romperse los nudillos contra una pared- respondió el pelirrojo comprensivo.

-gracias Hiro, eres un gran amigo- respondió el cantante hechando camino al estudio, era hora.

Sus miedos con el pelichicle y el pelirrojo se estaban materializando, siempre viendo la cercanía de esos dos amigos amigos como un imposible, llegando al lado de Seguchi Thoma con una expresión fría como siempre pero aturdido con el corazón en la mano, esa escena parecía que era todo lo que le no quera creer que jamás imagino, que era solo un producto de su imaginación, ¿tan rápido Shuichi se habia atrevido a cambiarlo y mas por Hiroshi?, el rubio escritor reproducía esa escena en su cabeza como un imposible, con ganas de cachetearse la cara para obligarse a olvidarla y dejara de ser tan estúpido.

Habia entrado en esa habitación para hablar con Shuichi, responderle esa pregunta que le costo dos días responderse y que estaba mas seguro que nunca era la respuesta correcta y se encontraba con una escena que quebró su frágil mundo nuevamente. ¿dejaria las cosas asi?...no jamás, el cantante estaba actuando asi por su culpa ¿creia que con lo que el tuviera que decir lo regresaría a sus brazos y lo alejarían del guitarrista o de Usami?, tal vez a pesar de que Shuichi parecía que ya no lo idolatraba como antes.

-(tengo que hacer algo)- pensó, por primera vez se resistía a dejarse vence, esta vez no perdería, no lo haría.

Pronto sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con Shuichi e Hiro atrás suyo como su fiel perrito faldero, el cantante seguía con esa expresión con la que lo había enfrentado ¿acaso podía pensar en que ese si era Shuichi?¿su pelichicle era aquel insensible muchacho que apenas lo había determinado? Le costaba creerlo, esta vez la había embarrado en grande y cualquier cosa que el pelirrosa pudiera hacer no se comparaba a lo que el había hecho tantas veces, lo admitía estaba celoso de todos y todo el que pudiera acercarse a Shuichi, y tenía miedo de que ese realmente fuera el fin de todo, estaba preparado para esa canción, sabía que s el cantante la había escrito había un noventa por ciento de probabilidad de que iba en contra suya y el había accedido la invitación de parte de Seguchi de escucharla, era una muy extraña coincidencia.

Shuichi estaba de espalda contra el ventanal de grabación, quería evitar mirar a Yuki, si lo hacia había una alta probabilidad de que aquella fortaleza que le habia arrebatado a Hiro o creía que eso había hecho, se le escapara del cuerpo, pronto Hiro puso su mano en el hombro, recordándole que el estaba allí, respiro profundo y miro a Hiro colocando su mano sobre la suya en su hombro.

-gracias- le dijo apenas dibujando la palabra con sus labios

-yo estoy aquí- le dijo también en voz baja para ayudarle a continuar, era el momento si se iban a hundir se hundirían juntos.

Shuichi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Yuki Eiri y Seguchi Thoma, sus piernas temblaron, pero al deslizar sus ojos amatistas sobre Seguchi Thoma su rabia regreso regalándole nuevamente una fuerte expresión y una determinación que no tendría nunca jamás si llegaba a salir vivo de esa.

Thoma miraba tan fijamente a su cantucho enemigo y sentía que se habia equivocado de lugar, ese frente a el no se aprecia a lo que el imaginaba, un acongojado y deprimido cantante de pacotilla, a diferencia del serio, frívolo y burlon Shuichi, por que se negaba a darle el merito de cantante jamás seria suficiente apra ganarse esa posición de su parte ¿Qué habia pasado con el en esos dos días? Apenas podía creerlo. Mantenia su expresión de tranquilidad, no dejaría que ese pobre mequetrefe viera que lo habia afectado con ese brusco cambio de personalidad.

-(al que no quiere caldo se le dan dos tazas mi querido Shuichi Shindou)- pensó Thoma sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-esta canción es diferente y bastante llamativa, espero que llene sus expectativas, y que tal vez le regale respuesta a algunos- presento Shuichi preparando a su grupo para la tocada, para Yuki y Seguchi era un tanto extraño ver un bajista y un baterista, tal vez por que jamás Shuichi habia tocado o compuesto algo con esos instrumentos, ya con ese cambio tenia algo de interesante.

1…2..3..4..- dijo el baterista golpeando sus baquetas entre ellas para abrirle paso a lo que seria el suicidio, Shuichi estaba listo Suguro no sabia donde se habia metido e Hiro intentana estar lo mas cerca de Shuichi para mantenerlo y que no se hechara para atrás, era la hora.

Disturbed: I`m Alive subtitulada

.com/watch?v=P6_tHpnQ3hc

(nota del autor: esta es la canción que Shuichi presento contra Seguchi Thoma espero que les guste y si es muy diferente a lo que Shuichi canta y es la que inspiro este cap, espero que la acojan y se hagan a la idea de lo que Shuichi está sintiendo en este cap, espero que les guste)

El último golpe a los platillos de la batería y el retumbar del vibrar de las cuerdas habían dado inicio a la confrontación de Shuichi y Thoma, el cual había perdido la compostura levantándose de golpe de su silla para mirar con ira incontenible a un sonriente Shuichi, que lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, había ganado, así eso le hubiera costado su carrera, Yuki tenía el aliento en su garganta apenas podía concebir que esa letra hubiera salido de Shuichi, no se equivocaba, era diferente demasiado para él y estaba cargada de muchas cosas que él no aceptaba aunque la gran parte de esa canción no iba para el iba hacia Seguchi lo sabía por su reacción.

Shuichi salió de allí sin esperar a nadie, tenía que retirarse antes de quebrarse, ya no había marcha atrás se había desecho de todos y todo ya solo le quedaba recuperarse, tardaría, pero que era ya el tiempo sin Yuki Eiri.

Por su parte el escritor apenas le importo el resto, no iba a perder, no esta vez, recuperaría a su cantante, sin importarle esa canción, por lo que logro alcanzarlo en el corredor y detenerlo para halarlo sin tregua a una de las habitaciones de reuniones vecinas al estudio donde estaban la puerta se cerro y apenas estaban ellos dos mirándose Fijamente.

-te gusto?- fue lo que apenas pudo preguntar Shuichi, luchando para que su voz no se quebrara.

-olvida la canción- le regaño el escritor intentando no salirse de si –lo único que me importa eres tu-

-nunca me pareció- dijo Shuichi dándose la vuelta para mantenerse firme un poco mas sino lo miraba mucho, podría soportarlo.

-me preguntaste si te amaba…- dijo Yuki en un suave tono de voz con su cabeza gacha –y la verdad no te amo, porque no encuentro una palabras más allá de te amo para decirte lo que siento por ti, tres días han sido un infierno para mi, y se que para ti tampoco han sido fáciles, cometí errores pero soy humano maldita sea-

Shuichi escucho con detenimiento cada una de las palabras de Yuki Eiri quería creerle, pero muchas veces antes le había dicho cosas similares.

-¿por qué esta vez es diferente?- pregunto Shuichi sin voltear a mirarlo intentado no romperse, pronunciando suave y puntualmente para que su voz no se rompiera.

-por que aun viéndote como te besabas con Hiroshi estoy aquí intentando recuperarte- le contesto con cierta rabia el escritor –yo no me doblego por nadie, pero estoy dejando mi orgullo de lado por primera vez en mi vida.

Shuichi se quedo estático, no esperaba que eso quehabia hecho como un acto de mantenerse, hubiera tenido un espectador y menos que se tratara de Yuki.

-lo que paso con Hiro tiene explicación pero no vale la penas desgastarme, pero tampoco es lo que piensas, Hiro y yo somos amigos- intento explicar inútilmente el cantante.

-que tal que yo hiciera eso con Seguchi- dijo irónicamente Yuki para evitar que Shuichi intentara salvarse de su culpa.

-te mato- fueron las palabras del cantante que le arrebataron una expresión de sorpresa al rubio escritor para quedar ambos en silencio.

-dejemos de lado eso, lo único que importa es que te amo y estoy aquí por ti- intento retomar su misión el rubio haciendo caso omiso a la situación con el pelirrojo, pronto su pelichicle se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, esa expresión fría seguía sin borrarse de sus rostro y el silencio se hizo entre ellos comiéndose el tiempo.

-¿me contaras que paso entre Usami y tú?. Pregunto el pelirrosa

-si- contesto puntualmente el escritor para volver al silencio, pronto el cantante suspiro pesadamente -¿y bien?- pregunto Yuki para acelerar una respuesta, no le gustaba esperar se sentía en una tremenda desventaja en ese momento.

-¡YUKI!- Grito el cantante para abalanzarse infantilmente sobre el escritor que fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa encontrándose estrechado por su pequeño cantante colgado de su cuello, le fastidiaba esas acciones de parte del cantante, pero no sabía como había extrañado eso durante esos tres insufribles días.

-lo lamento- dijo abrazando a su cantante, al menos esa noche estaría tranquilo, pero Shuichi ya no era nada de lo que él conocía, ya sabía que era capaz de hacer cuando llegaba al límite y no le gustaría enviarlo allí nuevamente ni tampoco enfrentarse a él.

Seguchi logro calmarse acomodando su corbata, jamás había salido de sus casillas así y no pudo decirle una sola palabra al cantucho ese que se había atrevido a retarlo y responderle de igual manera, por primera vez se sentía estar delante de un enemigo poderoso, Sakano por su parte esperaba unas palabras de su jefe, se había mostrado afligido por esa canción, Hiro había desaparecido poco después de Shuchi y Yuki Eiri, Suguro no sabía ni que pasaba y el bajista y baterista parecían satisfecho, solo le faltaba la opinión del Seguchi.

-la canción será un éxito- dijo volviéndose para mirar a Sakano -Shindou san se ha superado – dijo con esa tétrica sonrisa en su rostro, pero no podía engañar a Suguro, lo conocía, sabia quien era y que era capaz de hacer, jamás lo vio salirse de si y menos de la manera en a que estaba tan molesto y fuera de foco y su sonrisa no podía ser más fingida, estaba molesto, iba a destruir a bad luck mas específicamente a Shuichi.

-¿Dios mío que pasa?-se pregunto entre dientes mientras Sakano celebraba esa victoria que sería amarga para Shuichi teniendo en cuenta que sería el nuevo blanco de Seguchi Thoma

Hiro recostado contra la pared apenas podía escuchar aquellas palabras no necesitaba ver lo que pasaba para hacerse un dibujo en su cabeza de la reconciliación de la pareja mas dispareja de NG producción con una sonrisa en sus labios, tal vez de felicidad con algo de frustración, Shuichi lo había conseguido, había destrozado a Thoma eso casi era obvio para todos, pero había probado que uan no era el fin de su relación a pensar de que el cantante estaba seguro que todo habia acabado, al menos el había tenido su ratico de fama que solo quedaría en sus recuerdos, atentando contra sus sentimientos, pero mientras Shuichi fuera feliz que mas daba, podía soportarlo.

-ya solo falta a ver qué pasa mañana- se dijo a sí mismo, sabiendo que ese problema estaba lejos de acabar

**continuara... **

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

espero que les guste la metodología que aplique en este cap, enserio le dedique un gran esfuerzo sobre todo a los dedazos disfrutenlo y comenten que le sparece

muchas gracias por leernos

Senyu


	11. Chapter 11:Ilusion(violetaotakugirl)

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo once: Ilusión **

**by Violetaotakugirl**

**-0-0-0-**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Las ilusiones son producto de nuestra imaginación y temores, nuestras angustias o lo que deseamos desde el fondo de nuestro corazón.

Pero al final no es nada más que eso; una ilusión.

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo once: Ilusión (by Violetaotakugirl)**

"-Ahora lo entiendes Takashi-kun Akihiko sama solo estaba jugando con Eire y conmigo y esta vez intenta repetir la historia contigo-"

Los ojos del oji esmeralda estaban echos un mar de lagrimas cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Seguchi Thoma era verdad.

Usami Akihiko solo lo estaba utilizando.

- ¡Pero porque, porque! después de tanto tiempo que estuvimos juntos es algo imposible para mi creerlo - hablo con todo el dolor de su corazón su cabeza no comprendía que todo lo vivido en esos 4 años, esas demostraciones de amor de cariño de cuidados todos sus hermosos momentos eran una simple mentira.

- No te preocupes Takashi-kun yo estoy aquí contigo - el pelirrubio se acerco al joven peli castaño que se encontraba sollozando en la cama de una de las habitaciones de su mansión.

- Gracias Seguchi-san ¿pero sabe? estoy agradecido con usted por hacerme ver la verdad, una cruel y dolorosa verdad pero más que nada por brindarme su apoyo.- Misaki estaba desecho después de todo enterarse de esa manera de cómo Akihiko lo había engañado y más que nada de que el solo jugaba con él, que solo le mentía y que en realidad lo utilizaba, le destrozaba el corazón.

Maldita la hora en que le dio el beneficio de la duda

- No te preocupes yo estoy aquí para ti- menciono el oji verde sentándose en la misma cama donde se encontraba el peli-castaño mientras entrelazaba sus manos –yo jamás te mentiré-resoplo cada vez más cerca de la cara del joven –confía en mí-dicha la última palabra el pelirrubio cerro su cercanía con un beso el cual dejo a Misaki impactado sintiendo que su mundo se colapsaba hasta arder.

No se lo podía negar lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba sentir el calor humano de otro cuerpo.

Era una necesidad que su cuerpo le exigua

Pero más que nada su alma y su desgarrado corazón.

Tal vez esa sería una salida para olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

-seguchi san hágame suyo.- y con esas palabras se dejo envolver en los brazos de aquella víbora venenosa.

-NO Misaki NO LO HAGAS!-el peliplata se despertó abruptamente ese sueño que acababa de presenciar.

La peor pesadilla de su vida.

El sueño más horrible que jamás imagino tener.

L levo su mano a sus ojos y pudo notar como sus mejillas eran cubiertas por lágrimas cristalinas, lagrimas de amargura y dolor de tan solo imaginar a Misaki en las manos de ese estúpido

Sus miedos más profundos se estaban materializando.

Y aunque lo vivido en el mundo de los sueños era una ilusión no lo podía soportar quería morir en ese instante.

-Misaki … Misaki…Misaki-pronuncio un sinfín de veces tratando de desaparecer ese miedo que lo atormentaba.

-Misaki-volvió a repetir mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su cabello plateado y lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacían.

-¿Usagi san te encuentras bien?-pregunto el peli castaño desde la puerta de la habitación -¿Usagi san?-volvió a cuestionar y al no encontrar respuesta del ojilila entro a la habitación, el grito que escucho hace unos momentos donde su nombre era pronunciado por los labios del escritor lo dejo inquieto.

Misaki Se acerco lentamente a Usagi viendo como las lagrimas cubrían su rostro al parecer el escritor se encontraba en una especie de transe ya que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.-Usagi san reacciona por favor-al joven pelicastaño realmente estaba preocupando Usagi san estaba demasiado raro pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo reaccionar? Trago saliva ante la idea que cruzo por su cabeza pero si no quería que esa situación siguiera tenía que hacerlo.

-Misaki...Misaki-seguia repitiendo inconscientemente regresando de nuevo su mente a aquella etapa de soledad y angustia.

Aquella etapa donde Haruhiko, su hermano le arrebato el amor de sus padres y su familia.

Aquel momento en donde fue débil y perdió a yuki.

Aquel momento en que takahiro anuncio su compromiso perdiendo la mitad de su corazón.

Sintió unos labios sobre los suyos besándolos tímidamente.

Un casto rose que sirvió para devolverlo a la realidad.

Y entonces lo decidió.

Jamás se permitiría perder a alguien de nuevo.

Misaki fue aprisionado por un fuerte abrazo que le arrebataba la respiración-Usagi san ¿que te pasa?- resoplo suavemente en el odio del peliplata-nada Misaki….nada simplemente te amo….y temo perderte…. Perdóname…..por favor-siguieron así por varios segundos ninguno de ellos queriendo ceder a deshacer el contacto entre sus cuerpos, era la primera vez en días que se sentían tan unidos.-Misaki duerme conmigo por favor- más que un pedido parecía una súplica de parte de Akihiko quería tener esa noche a Misaki abrazarlo, amarlo, protegerlo sentirlo cerca de él y hacer que todos sus miedos se alejaran aunque bien sabia que tal vez pedía un imposible.

Después de todo el ojiverde no estaba durmiendo en el cuarto alterno por gusto, más bien fue desde el día que el menor le recrimino el hecho de haber ido al departamento de yuki pero el golpe más fuerte fue el que le recriminara que había tenido algo con seguchi Thoma.

Y el siendo sincero no le negó nada.

No le negó el hecho de que fue a buscar a yuki.

Ni tampoco le negó que él era el protagonista de las fotografías donde seguchi lo estaba besando.

Se había apuñalado a sí mismo.

Después de esa noche Misaki se distancio considerablemente de él.

Por que por lo más comprensivo que fuera el chico todo tenía un límite.

Y él había sobrepasado el suyo en menos de dos semanas.

Todo lo vivido en esos días era una gran carga tanto emocional como física para Misaki.

Pero si solo esta noche pudiera quedarse con él, A su lado, tal vez, solo tal vez su miedo se disiparía.

-lo…siento Usagi san pero no puedo-hablo tímidamente el joven alejándose del ojilila –a un no-.

-por favor- fue la única palabra que salió de la boca del escritor encontrando su mirada con la verde jade de Misaki –por favor solo esta joven no sabía que hacer le dolía ver de esa manera a Usagi casi podía palpar el dolor y tristeza que emanaban de sus ser y tenía que admitirlo era débil ante esa dulce mirada que necesitaba de su apoyo y que le demostraba cuanto lo amaba.

-está bien solo por hoy-hablo Misaki con la vista gacha tratando de evadir la mirada del peliplata y que este descubriera el tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-pero… no creas que he olvidado nada a un estoy en discrepancia contigo-le recordó el universitario como una advertencia y clara señal de no tomar ese acto como reconciliación

-Misaki te amo…jamás lo dudes.-y con es última frase ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos abandonando todos sus temores, angustias y dudas.

Desconectándose de este mundo para ir a reposar con Morfeo.

Olvidándose de todo lo vivido en estas semanas.

De las grietas que estos problemas abrieron en su mente.

Pero no en su corazón.

Ambos se amaban y eso no lo podían ocultar.

Y eso ni yuki ni seguchi Thoma lo podrían destruir.

Esa misma noche la luz de la luna se colaba en unos de los pocos departamentos más lujos de esa hermosa ciudad.

Las dos personas que hay se encontraban pensando mutuamente en el otro.

Uno de ellos escuchando el dulce cariño de las palabras que su amante emanaba a cada momento de sus labios que por primera vez parecían de otra persona.

La tenue luz que iluminaba su perfecta silueta.

Era algo increíble de creer.

Hace cuento tiempo no estaban de esa manera?

-yuki te amo- el joven cantante estaba bailando al compas de la música con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo al que jamás cambiaría por nada.

Y al que ahora protegería a toda costa.

El pelirrubio por su parte sentía algo que no había experimentado hace mucho tiempo.

El verdadero amor.

-lo sé y también te amo, eres lo mas importante en mi vida nunca lo olvides-las palabras de yuki era un sueño vivido por Suichi cada palabra resonaba hasta lo mas recóndito de su ser después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo vivido y de haber experimentado esa extraordinaria metamorfosis donde su alma y espíritu habían madurado considerablemente se sentía lleno de dicha con una nueva manera de ver la vida de dejar de jugar y empezar a vivir y dar todo por la persona amada.

En esa habitación donde siempre lo había esperado.

Donde solo el sonido del reloj resonaba en su insomne corazón como el sonido de sus pasos.

En la habitación donde observaba la luna, la misma luna que él y yuki vieron aquel día que fue su primer encuentro.

Siempre tan solo.

Pero esta vez todo era diferente.

Yuki estaba ahí con él, como siempre lo había soñado.

Besándolo por amor y no por deseo como tantas otras veces.

-yuki creo que aprendiste al lección verdad? Estas muy cariñoso esta noche- comento el pelirosa al romper ese hermoso beso con una risilla que salió de sus labios

-cállate idiota no arruines este momento-el pelirrubio volvió a tomar los labios de su cantante.

Tenía que aceptarlo amaba a Suichi.

Lo amaba hasta morir de locura.

Aunque ni el mismo se lo creyera y en su mente siguiera el dolor y confusión de su pasado.

-jamás lo haría yuki, jamás- susurro sobre los labios del ojimiel volviéndose a besar.

Tratando de compensar así ese tiempo perdido.

El pelirosa se dejo envolver bajo las manos de su amado entregándose completamente , sintió como las manos de su adorado escritor recorrían con necesidad su cuerpo y sus labios hambrientos buscaban su cuello succionando su delicada y blanca piel dejando marcas y evidencia de que el pelirosa tenía un dueño.

-Suichi te deseo, ya no puedo contenerme más-esas palabras dejaron al ojilila mas que sorprendido cuando yuki le había pedido permiso para hacerle el amor? Eso si era demasiado extraño pero igual de alguna manera eso lo alegro profundamente. Yuki al fin lo respetaba y tomaba en cuenta su opinión.

Casi siempre tenían sexo

Pero pocas veces si no es 1 por cada 100 hacían el amor.

-yo también- le contesto el pelirosa jadeando de la excitación que en ese momento era incontenible.

El pelirrubio condujo al menor hacia la gran cama que se encontraba en esa habitación besándolo, amándolo y claro en lo que más se divertía, desvestir ese exquisito y hermoso cuerpo que solo le pertenecía a él.

Llegaron a su destino prácticamente sin ropa mientras las manos de ambos se recorrían con deseo y necesidad, la necesidad de estar juntos y olvidar todo lo pasado.

Abrir una nueva mirada hacia su futuro.

Ambos consientes que después de esa noche no todo sería igual.

Su vida pronto cambiara.

Tal vez para mejor o en el peor de los casos se marcaria un punto final entre ambos

Pero en el corazón de ambos optaban y confiaban en la primera opción.

Después de todo yuki a un le debía una explicación a su cantante pelirosa.

Y él seguía empeñado con su venganza hacia Akihiko.

Pero esa noche, solo por esa noche se querían olvidar de todo y amarse mutuamente.

Solo el destino sabría que les prepara.

-yuki…yuki...-gemía el pelirosa bajo el escritor quien se encontraba entretenido con su lengua humedeciendo el ombligo del aclamado vocalista, mientras con una de sus manos se encontraba masturbando el miembro del menor.-yuki…vamos.. ya no lo soporto me..me..vo..y a… veni…ir-jadeo de dolor al sentir como el ojimiel le impedía venirse-no shu chan a un no-yuki continuo con su tarea lamiendo sensualmente ante la mirada de Shuichi tres de sus dedos con los que lo penetro arduamente varias veces tratando de dilatar su caliente entrada, acto seguido entro lentamente en el pelirosa experimentando un sinfín de sensaciones entre ellas el dolor que paso a desaparecer seguido de la excitación, el placer y satisfacción.

El rubio se quedo quito durante un tiempo considerablemente apto para que el ojilila se acostumbrara a la invasión en su cuerpo para lentamente empezar con estocadas dentro del pelirosa para después de unos segundos arremeter contra él con más fuerza hasta que ambos se vinieron.

Siguieron así durante varias horas más haciendo el amor varias veces. Porque aunque Suichi no aguantara mucho el pelirrubio a un tenía mucho que darle y demostrarle.

Demostrarle lo tanto que su cuerpo y alma lo necesitaban.

Que era una de las pocas cosas que realmente amaba.

Y que no lo cambiaría por nada.

-¿yuki esto no es una ilusión verdad?- el pelirosa había acabado por 6 vez en el vientre de ambos y se encontraba tremendamente cansado, en ese momento se encontraba entre los brazos de su amado yuki.

Su yuki.

-no, no lo es Suichi-le contesto el rubio mientras sus manos se paseaban en el cabello del pelirosa.

-¿sabes? Desearía que el mañana jamás llegara…. te amo- y con estas últimas palabras Shuichi Shindou se quedo profundamente dormido en los brazos de yuki Eiri.

-ni yo-el pelirrubio le dio una última mirada a su amado pelo de chicle para después acompañarlo en el mundo de los sueños.

Extra: ensueño

La luz del sol que anunciaba un nuevo día se colaba entre las cortinas de esa lujosa habitación de hotel donde cierto pelirrubio se levantaba sintiendo un dolor en "cierta parte" de su cuerpo.

-que rayos paso ayer-se susurro cierto rubio mientras llevaba a su cabeza a una de sus manos.

De repente sintió como a su lado otro cuerpo se movía entre las sabanas. Sorprendido a un yuki no lograba comprender que rayos había pasado el día de ayer .y Al levantar la sabana todo lo sucedido en esa noche llego a su cabeza.

Su presentación ante el mundo como escritor consumado.

La borrachera que se puso por primera vez en la vida.

Y por ultimo….

A Akihiko Usami haciéndole el amor desenfrenadamente.

Y para colmo de los males

El había sido el dominado y no el dominante.

Su cara a punto de explotar de la vergüenza se puso de todos colores tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

De cientos de chicas con las que pudo haberse acostado esa noche había terminado con un hombre.

Específicamente con Usami Akihiko.

Sintió algo helado escurrir por sus muslos y al levantar la sabana que sorpresa se llevo

El idiota de Usami no solo disfruto con su cuerpo.

Había osado venirse dentro del rubio.

Y con lo orgulloso que era no lo soportaba.

-maldito desgraciado- con una cara tétrica yuki veía al peliplateado con la idea de matarlo de la manera más lenta y dolorosamente posible.

Realmente lo había dejado adolorido y sin orgullo.

-tu maldito pedazo de escritor de porquería levántate ahora mismo- yuki zarandeaba al ojilila tratando de levantarlo pero al parecer este tenía un sueño demasiado profundo.

Era imposible levantarlo.

Miro el estante que se encontraba en un lado y pudo deslumbrar una jarra llena de agua.

De nuevo una sonrisa llena de maldad se formo en sus labios.

Realmente Que dulce era la venganza.

Se levanto estrepitosamente al sentir como en su cuerpo caía una gran cantidad de agua y era empujado de una patada a fuera de la cama donde se encontraba hace solo unos minutos dormido plácidamente.

-que rayos! Que te pasa idiota quien rayos te crees- reclamo el escritor sin percatarse de la persona que se encontraba con él.

-yuki Eiri- le contesto el ojimiel con una gran sonrisa en su boca al ver la reacción tan divertida del peliplateado al parecer Akihiko realmente era una persona muy interesante.

-yu…yu..Ki?-pregunto confuso el ojilila mientras trataba ver con más calma en la situación en la que se encontraba

-si yuki o a que esperabas ¿una supermodelo?, lamento decepcionarte- le espeto con arrogancia.

- no, no es eso pero dime porque estas en mi habitación y aun mas importante ¿QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA VENIR A DESPERTARME CON LA PUTA AGUA HELADA Y TIRARME DE MI CAMA?-

-primero esta es mi habitación y segundo bájale a tu humor que yo soy el que debería estar molesto.- le resoplo el rubio calmadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿que quieres decir?.- le cuestiono Akihiko a un sin comprender a que se refería.

- a que tu y yo pasamos la noche juntos y a un peor …–el rubio volteo a ver a Akihiko con una cara sombría y oscura-YO FUI EL QUE SALIÓ PERDIENDO MALDITO BASTARDO VIOLADOR Y CORROMPEDOR DE MENORES!-le gritoneo totalmente fuera de calma arrojándole las almohadas que se encontraban en la cama.

-PERO TU BIEN QUE TE DEJASTE Y HASTA PEDIAS MAS NO SE DE QUE TE QUEJAS! - le devolvió los almohadazos , aquel que viera esa escena se quedaría impactado al ver a dos adolescentes peleando como dos niños pequeños en una pelea de almohadas.

-entonces si lo recordabas maldito bastardo- le recrimino el menor a Usagi

-por supuesto pero no podía perderme y darme el gusto de ver tus reacciones- decía entre risas Akihiko.

Realmente le divertía ver todas las reacciones que el pelirrubio podía tener a pesar de haberse levantado antes que él decidió hacerse el dormido esperando observar que reacción tendría yuki al ver lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-pero no te preocupes si sales embarazado yo me hare cargo- soltó Usami en medio de una mini pelea de golpes que reñía con el rubio.

-déjate de tonterías estúpido! No juegues conmigo- el ojimiel estaba fuera de sitio aquel idiota se estaba burlando de él y eso jamás lo permitiría.

-vamos cálmate lo digo en broma- trataba de cubrirse los golpes que el rubio le arrojaba.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba molesto y trataba de romperle la cara a ese maldito que lo "violo" bajo consentimiento propio –"idiota a eso no se le pude llamar violación"-pensó el rubio indignado de tan solo recordar como se le entrego a quien ahora trataba de golpear.

Sintió como sus piernas flaquearon y perdía el equilibrio cerró los ojos más que por instinto que por gusto. Preparándose para una dolorosa caída.

En un instante yuki abrió los ojos sorprendido la caída nunca llego y era sostenido en brazos por Usagi.

-ten cuidado te puedes caer.- el escritor peliplateado reforzó su agarre en yuki quien lo miraba expectante.

Para en seguida robarle un beso de sus finos labios a los que ahora era adicto.

-porque- resoplo a un tratando de recobrar el aliento que perdió en el último beso mientras miraba a Usagi directamente a los ojos.

- ¿por que?, buena pregunta ni yo mismo lo entiendo simplemente me siento feliz y completo al estar contigo.-le contesto sinceramente el mayor mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios del contrario.-yuki quédate conmigo- le pidió finalmente Usagi al rubio.

Yuki por su parte se quedo en silencio dejándose abrazar mientras volvía a besar al mayor de nuevo.

-entonces eso lo tomare como un sí y que tal si ahora tomamos un baño juntos-pregunto el peliplata ansioso por volver a disfrutar de ese exquisito cuerpo en la ducha.

-idiota ERES UN PERVERTIDO NO TE VASTO CON LO DE ANOCHE- yuki se soltó del agarre del ojilila y le propino un golpe en la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota? Claro como él no era el que estaba adolorido de su retaguardia ya quería ir por otro raund más.

-Eiri chan eso dolió- se quejaba el escritor con su mano en la cabeza

-nada de Eiri chan estúpido escritor-con esas palabras el rubio se encerró en el baño para borrar de su cuerpo las pruebas del delito cometido la noche anterior pero su cara adornada por una hermosa sonrisa que jamás creyó poder poseer.

Miro el espejo delante de él viendo en su reflejo como lagrimas caían de sus orbes miel.

Pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza.

Eran lágrimas de alegría.

Al fin la vida le daba una oportunidad de amar en serio.

En esa mañana ambos empezaron oficialmente su relación.

**Continuara….**

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno aquí el cap espero les haya gustado n.n debo decirles que este cap ha sido el que mas pela me ha dado y el que menos me ha gustado debió ser pork tenia muchas ideas revueltas jejeje pero bueno espero no quize meterme mucho en la trama ya que creo que le hacia falta un poco de romance entre shu y yuki y su esperada reconciliación XD y también viene incluido un extra de cómo yuki y Usami empezaron su relación amorosa jajaj me divertí escribirndola espero también les guste y comprendan pork a yuki le dolió y lo dejo tam marcado la traición de Usami como quien dice era su primera ilusión de amor y generalmnte es la que mas duele n.n me despido y espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado y si no pues ni que hacerle jajajajajaja!


	12. Chapter 12:No se puede Repetir(by Misaho

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo doce: No se puede Repetir (by Misaho)**

-0-0-0-

Yuki y Shuichi se miraban fijamente, la ceja del rubio escritor temblaba de rabia y su mueca de descontento lo dejaba en evidencia, no le gustaba para nada la noticia que su pelichicle le había dado, Shuichi por su parte apenas podía sonreír como idiota, no le gustaba hacer enojar a Yuki y menos con lo que había sucedido en los días anteriores, pero su manager había sido muy claro, el proyecto que tenían y que reafirmaría su carrera como cantante y lo pondría en la cima del mundo estaba retrasado por muchos días y el apenas había tenido tiempo en pensar como lo sacaría adelante y mas ahora que Yuki se veía reacio de entender que le gustara o no tenia que trabajar con Akihiko Usami.

-Yuki….- le llamo apenas en un tono audible, le estaba volviendo el miedo a la reacción del rubio

-¿Qué?- pregunto muy molesto el rubio.

-tengo que irme ya- respondió el pelichicle temiéndose que tendría que salir corriendo si quería llegar a tiempo al apartamento de Usami y mas por que sabia que Yuki se opondría rotundamente a la idea y hasta tal vez lo reteneria como fuera.

-Yo voy también- dijo el escritor, entendía perfectamente que no podía entrometerse en la carrera del cantante, pero apenas pensar que tendría que soportarlo al lado de Akihiko Usami le sacaba de quicio, habían pasado tantas cosas, que no le cabía duda que tal vez Usami podría vengarse de el con Shuichi y no iba a arriesgarse.

-pero Yuki…. Usami san me dijo que fuera solo- intento escudarse Shuichi, igual esa había sido la regla principal que le había colocado Usami antes de empezar a trabajar, antes de apenas saber que el y Yuki se conocían.

-si, que conveniente para él- soltó Yuki levantándose de golpe –elige, te vas solo y me pongo de malas pulgas o me aguantas haya contigo y todo sigue bien-

Dura amenaza de Yuki hacia el pelichicle que lo dejo tumbado, eso había sido un golpe muy bajo y lo peor del caso había funcionado, Shuichi no permitiría que Yuki se colocara de mal genio con el, no se lo permitiría teniendo en cuenta que esos dos últimos días habían sido la gloria, que Yuki se pusiera otra vez a la defensiva o como a el le gustaba decirlo, de malas pulgas, era a penas para suicidarse de la presión, lo dejo sin opciones.

-bien, pero vámonos ya- soltó Shuichi en un suspiro para apenas darse cuenta que Yuki ya tenia su saco en la mano –al menos pudiste esperar a que contestara- le regaño

-para que voy a esperar si se cual es el resultado- soltó el escritor prendiendo su segundo cigarrillo de la mañana.

-bien- suspiro nuevamente el cantante acercándose a su escritor –pero júrame que no armaras un lio Yuki-

-no te prometo nada- soltó el escritor.

-Yuki….- chillo el infantilesco cantante una y otra vez con unos gigantescos ojos llenos de lágrimas que hicieron molestar más al escritor.

-bien, pero deja tus tonterías para después-

Misaki miraba la expresión de cansancio de Usami y le asustaba, desde su ultima pesadilla había optado por no dormir, y el por su parte había estado sintiéndose como un tirano tras haber enfrentado a Usami con las fotografías de Seguchi Thoma y mas a negarse a estar al lado de Usami cuando casi se lo rogo, pero no se podía dar el lujo de ceder, tenia que darle a entender a Usami que a el lo tenia que respetar.

Durante el desayuno apenas se habían mirado, Usami se mostraba muy digno al no dirigirle la palabra, tenia que admitir que eso le dolía, pero tenia que entenderlo, Seguchi era un mentiroso eso no le cabía duda, pero estaba poniendo en duda la palabra de Usami contra de Seguchi tras que Usami le había jurado y recontra jurado que entre el y Seguchi jamás paso nada, el no podía evitar colocar aquello en duda, estaba en un cincuenta, cincuenta en ambas versiones, para el estaba en el limbo sin saber a donde ir.

Usami con sus ojos pegados en el periódico quería ignorar la situación con Misaki lo mas que podía, no sabia muy bien y no podía explicarse a si mismo por que, pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo por el momento, la situación estaba muy pesada, y no tener su prueba estrella para demostrar su inocencia era hablar pero no tener fundamentos para hacerlo.

-¿Café?- le ofreció de pronto Misaki, la presión del silencio incomodo lo había doblegado al fin, pero Usami ni lo miro, se le notaba distraído, muy distante a ese momento –¿Usagi?- le volvió a llamar Misaki para solo recibir una señal de la mano del escritor negándole querer mas café pero sin separar sus ojos del periódico.

-¿te encontraste con algo interesante en el periódico? – pregunto Misaki, era extraño para el que Usami lo tratara así.

-dos artículos, uno sobre los premios, nada extraño que hablen sobre el avance de los concursantes y el otro es sobre mi proyecto con Shindou san- contesto sin escatimar Usami pero apenas separo sus ojos del periódico a parte que su tono de voz era demasiado serio.

-Habla de Yuki Eiri ¿cierto?- pregunto Misaki victima de sus celos.

-no- respondió secamente el escritor doblando el periódico y acercándoselo a Misaki

-no es necesario que te pongas en esa tónica- le regaño Misaki, la situación ya era tensa

-no estoy en ninguna tónica Misaki- respondió el escritor, su acción inocente había provocado la ira del universitario.

-¿entonces por que me pasas el periódico?- pregunto Misaki

-pensé que querías leer los artículos, pero con un no gracias era suficiente- respondió el escritor, levantándose de la mesa, apenas había comenzado el día y nuevamente habían comenzado a pelear con Misaki, día y medio sin dormir era pesado para el a pesar de estar acostumbrado, pero el cansancio no era lo que lo tenia irritable, era Seguchi Thoma que había creado todo ese conflicto pero mas se culpaba a el mismo por confiarse mucho al respecto.

-Lo lamentó- se disculpo el universitario, nuevamente estaba mal interpretando las acciones del Peliplata.

-no importa- dijo Usami secamente, victima del estrés, echando camino a su estudio había un libro que debía terminar y que apenas iba en el cuarto capitulo, pero debía darle merito a la situación, sus ideas estaban fluyendo; pronto se detuvo en las escaleras. –Shindou san viene para que trabajemos, me avisas cuando llegue por favor- le pido al universitario que apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza para que el escritor se perdiera en una de las puertas del segundo piso.

Misaki se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada sin negarse que la situación lo estaba matando, nuevamente la puerta del estudio de Usami se abrió y este salió con su saco en la mano.

-¿a donde vas? – se atrevió a preguntar el universitario alarmado.

-se me acabaron los cigarrillos- contesto Usami colocándose la chaqueta mientras bajaba.

-yo voy contigo, tengo que comprar los víveres del almuerzo y la cena- se apresuro a pegarse Misaki.

-¿no es mas fácil que me digas que necesitas?- pregunto Usami, otra acción impulsiva de Misaki cortesía de su celos.

-pues si…pero…- pronto Misaki fue interrumpido por el sonido improvisto del timbre que llamo la atención de ambos.

-debe ser Shindou Sama- dijo Misaki, viéndose salvado de aquella nueva a improvista discusión, esos días se encontraba incrustado, atorado en un cuello de botella con Usami y eso no le gustaba; una cosa era que el y Usami estuvieran pasando por una mala situación, por lo ultimo que quería era que su relación se arruinara, no lo quería. Se apresuro a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con la sonriente expresión de Shuichi, pero esa atención hacia el fue represada por la lúgubre presencia de su acompañante, los ojos esmeralda de Misaki se quedaron pegados a la expresión fría y áspera de Yuki Eiri, ese día era definitivo que no tenia muy buena suerte.

Usami se acerco a Misaki, había pasado al menos unos dos minitos desde que Misaki había abierto la puerta y le parecía extraño que el universitario no lo hubiera dejado entrar, encontrándose de frente con el problema.

-Eiri….- soltó seriamente en forma de saludo Usami, era la primera vez que el escritor peliplata usaba su apellido para referirse a el, eso no solo sorprendió a Yuki al momento sino, que por alguna razón le molesto mucho.

-Usami…- saludo despectivamente el rubio escritor molesto, le daba asco tener que en contraríe con el peliplata, pero no lo iba a dejar solo con Shuichi, prefería primero que le arrancaran la cabeza o lo fritaran vivo.

-buenos días Usami San- Saludo Alegremente Shuichi intentando alejar esa incomoda escena, tal vez para el no era muy fuerte, pero quería evitar la mayor atención entre Usami y Yuki.

-Buenos días Shindou san, por favor pasen- dijo el escritor abriendo la puerta y sin decir ni una palabra por la presencia de Yuki Eiri, sabia perfectamente por que el rubio estaba allí y no lo culpaba, si el estuviera en su situación también haría lo mismo, pero se sentía un poco perturbado ¿ya abría leído las cartas? ¿Intentaría hablar del asunto? Eran sus dos mayores interrogantes y si era axial, el mismo Yuki podía alejar las dudas de Misaki, tal vez era una luz que medio lo sacaría de su embrollo o solo era la tapa del hoyo donde pronto caería, estaba preparado para lo que llegara.

Misaki observaba todo en silencio, no sabia como sentirse, no le molestaba la presencia de Shuichi, tal vez sentía compasión por el, ya que ambos tenían que compartir la desgracia de que Yuki y Usami hubieran compartido algo juntos, pero parecía que a Shuichi no le molestaba, ese ultimo día en que lo había visto, lo vio muy mal, estaba muy temeroso por el, pero en el cantante no existía ni rastros de aquel chico a punto de desmoronarse de dos días atrás, se le veía igual de lucido como cuando lo veía en una fotografía o en uno de sus tantos videos.

Yuki apenas pudo apreciar

, el apartamento, pero era todo lo que podía esperar de Usami, sobrio pero infantilesco, tan confuso como la propia personalidad y gustos del excéntrico ojilila.

-llegaron a tiempo estaba a punto de salir- comento Usami intentando mostrarse natural y nada molesto con la inesperada aparición de Yuki con Shuichi.

-que bueno que pudimos llegar a tiempo, salimos algo tarde-siguió la conversación Shuichi, pero ni Misaki y mucho menos Yuki estaban prestando atención, Misaki tenia sus ojos esmeralda clavados en Yuki Eiri que pronto la mirada insistente del universitario capto su atención, clavando sus fríos

Ojos amarillo miel sobre el, reinando un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Qué? ¿se te perdió uno Igualito?- pregunto fuertemente Yuki, provocando que Misaki alejara su mirada con cierta expresión de rencor y pronto se retiro Halando a cierto Peliplata con el, Yuki vio la escena y no le cupo duda que Misaki ya debía estar mas que al tanto de su relación pasada con Usami, no se lo esperaba pero tampoco le molestaba, estaba tranquilo viendo que Usami estaba igual que el teniendo problemas con su joven pareja.

-Yuki…- le regaño rápidamente Shuichi llamando la atención de Yuki que lo miro extrañado.

-no me regañes, yo no hice nada- le devolvió el regaño Yuki dándose a vuelta metiendo su mano en el bolsillo para sacar su cajetilla

de cigarrillos, para encontrarse con algo que llamo sumamente su atención.

-¿pero que…?- se pregunto entre diente volviéndose para mirar a Shuichi, pero este estaba observando el lugar, Yuki saco de su bolsillo lo que parecían ser dos cartas, no recordaba haber guardado eso allí por lo que su curiosidad creció.

Usami fue jalado hasta las escalera por un molesto Misaki, Usami se esperaba un tal vez regaño de parte de Misaki que terminaría de arruinar su confianza sin importarle que tan fuerte se mantuviera cualquier cosa que Misaki le dijera le dolería mucho.

-¿Qué hace Yuki Eiri aquí?- pregunto rápidamente molesto el universitario.

-no lo se- respondió inocentemente Usami.

-no me salgas con que no lo sabes- le regaño Misaki pensando que Usami lo había planeado.

-es enserio, soy inocente, le deje muy claro a Shindou san que trabajaríamos solos, no esperaba que trajera a Yuki y mucho menos lo pensé ya que hasta hace dos días, ellos dos estaban muy peleados- confeso Usami arrancándole una expresión de sorpresa a Misaki que rápidamente fue reemplazada por una expresión crédula.

-que raro….estas como que muy informado- comento irónicamente Misaki cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo a Usami que se sintió atrapado, nuevamente había caído atrapado en la confusas deducción celosas de Misaki.

-¿no estas pensando en eso enserio?- pregunto algo desesperado Usami, estaba a punto de enloquecer con esa situación tan nueva y tan alarmante que estaba viviendo con su adorado universitario

-¿entonces por que no me lo dijiste?- pregunto Misaki a la defensiva.

-con todo lo que ha pasado ¿crees que ha sido relevante ese tema para mi?- respondió el escritor intentando mantener la calma, pronto la expresión de Misaki se suavizo pero no fue suficiente como para bajar la guardia del mismo.

-tienes razón, pero te estoy observando- e advirtió rápidamente regresando a la sala y dejando a Usami allí sin saber que hacer y todo ese embrollo era cortesía de Seguchi Thoma, deslizo sus ojos a la sala, y pronto se encontró con Yuki mirando las cartas en sus manos, sin abrirlas, la expresión en su rostro casi parecía de estupor, parecía que las acaba de encontrar, eso no estaba pintando bien, cerro sus ojos y suspiro, otra vez se sentía atrapado.

-Usagi- llamo su atención el universitario que ya bestia una chamarra.

-i.e. a comprar los víveres y los cigarrillos, no me tardo- le aviso el universitario, muy serio, dándole a entender que no se le ocurriera planear algo extraño y pronto volvió a deslizarse a la puerta.

Yuki notaba el revolotear de Misaki de un lado a otro y la seriedad de ambos, eso para el se traducía como una pelea o siendo muy suave una discusión, sus ojos amarillos se deslizaban con Misaki hasta la puerta.

-Takahashi san ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Shuichi llamando la atención de Misaki que pronto tenia sus ojos esmeralda sobre el catante.

-a comprar algunos víveres- respondió Misaki mostrándose tranquilo y confiado.

-¡yo quiero ir!-grito infantilescamente el cantante pegándose como una garrapata de Misaki, el cual se vio atrapado, si dejaba que Shuichi se fuera con el, era igual a dejar a Yuki con Usami y eso no lo permitiría.

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo el cantante seriamente cerca al oído de Misaki, una acción imperceptible a los ojos de los dos escritores pero que le arranco una expresión de sorpresa a Misaki que lo dejo pasmado. –es sobre Seguchi Thoma- insistió Shuichi en su tono de voz se podía leer la seriedad del asunto, por lo que automáticamente Misaki abro la puerta y dejo salir a Shuichi.

-no tardamos- advirtió Misaki un tanto contrariado clavando sus ojos sobre Yuki Eiri, casi enviándole una advertencia a lo que Yuki resoplo mostrando su grandeza, no dejaría que el universitario se luciera a espaldas suya y mucho menos que lo amenazara con la mirada a simple vista el chico no representaba peligro para el.

Por otro lado Usami se llevo la mano a la cara en señal de desespero, estaba de acuerdo en que Misaki desconfiara de el y hasta se sentía aliviado de no quedarse solo con Yuki eso alivianaba levemente la tensión entre ellos, pero ese giro tan extraño lo dejo contra la espada y la pared y su estrés se elevo descontroladamente.

-maldita sea- se dijo a si mismo levemente mordiéndose la lengua eso realmente había sido inesperado, pronto el leve portazo le dio la señal de que estaba allí con su peor enemigo ¿Qué debía hacer? Sentarse en la sala con el en un silencio abismal, esperando que Yuki eiri los destrozara y asesinara con la mirada o tener una conversación fallí da con el escritor o su segunda opción era subir a su estudio y no salir hasta que Misaki y Shuichi regresara y quedar como un cobarde frente a Yuki por no poder darle la cara….la segunda opción se veía tentadora, podía seguir viviendo con el letrero de cobarde colgando a su espalda o pintado en su cara antes de terminar en una situación embarazosa con Yuki o enfrascado en una pelea o en el peor de los casos, en una acción que Misaki vería y lo etiquetaría en su relación para toda la vida, era escritor por dios sabia que esa escena en ningún caso de un escritor pervertido que estuviera encargándose de construirla lo sacaría bien librado de la misma, sabia que pasaría algo que arruinaría todo sin importarle que tan bien se portara o que tan amable se mostrara con Yuki.

Por su parte el rubio escritor miraba disimuladamente a Usami esperando que iba a hacer, al igual que el peliplata estaba expectante a la situación pero también previniéndose a lo que pasaría, sus opciones eran que Usami se quedaría pero intentaría evitarlo en un silencio incomodo o se iría hasta que Shuichi regresara reafirmando su cobardía frente a la situación, y si se quedaba como el destino siempre era cruel pasaría algo que Shuichi y la pareja de Usami mal interpretarían y terminarían etiquetados de por vida, por primera vez en la vida esperaba que Usami actuara cobardemente para salir el mismo bien librado, aunque realmente lo que deseaba era que se quedara y lo probara todo aquello que venia peleándole desde hacia días, tenia que admitirlo, estaba confundido y no estaba seguro que quería.

Usami se rasco la cabeza en señal de desespero, estaba enfrascado entre la cobardía y las acciones inesperadas ¿realmente quería darle la partida a Yuki?...

-bien sea por Misaki- se dijo axial mismo, tomando una decisión, se retiraría dejando a Yuki solo, quedaría como cobarde pero como lo pensó antes, podría sobrevivir.

-Akihiko Usami…- suspiro Yuki prendiendo un cigarrillo, llamando la atención del peliplata, fijando sus ojos en el rubio –no crees que el destino nos detesta al hacernos esto?- pregunto filosóficamente Yuki soltando una gran bocanada de humo al hablar.

-es gracioso que pienses eso teniendo en cuenta que realmente quieres destruirme- comento Usami suspirando mientras volvía a rascar su cabeza.

-si, es una excelente observación- suspiro Yuki jugando con su cajetilla de cigarrillos y pronto estiro su mano con la cajetilla entre ella sobresaliendo un cigarrillo- me imagino que estas sin cigarrillos-

-¿por que lo crees?- pregunto algo sorprendido Usami.

-sobre todas las expectativas, te conozco mejor que el niño que vive contigo, siempre tienes un cigarrillo en la boca y si estas estresado, fumas como chimenea- se burlo Yuki lanzándole la cajetilla –debes estar desesperado por un cigarrillo-

Usami atrapo la cajetilla y se quedo mirándola desconfiado

-¿a que se debe el ataque de amabilidad?…yo también te conozco bien y se que planeas algo- soltó Usami a al defensiva.

-estoy en la misma situación que tu, Shuichi me las tiene sentenciadas, así que no tengo mas opción que portarme bien- se burlo de su situación Yuki poniendo en evidencia que estaba mas que enterado que el peliplata y Misaki estaban teniendo apuros en su relación poniendo la suya propia en paralelo para tapar un poco lo evidente.

-nunca pensé que Shindou regresara contigo- dijo Usami sacando un cigarrillo y tirándole la cajetilla de regreso a Yuki que atrapo sin problemas.

-no quiero hablar del asunto contigo, pero si- respondió Yuki volviendo a soltar una bocaza de humo al hablar –pero a ti no te esta yendo tan bien como a mi-

-no quiero hablar del asunto contigo, pero no puedo ocultar lo evidente- contesto Usami siendo sincero a pesar de que el momento se mostraba estresante, Yuki había tocado un punto importante, ambos estaban en la misma situación, era seguir esa locura de probar y vengarse o portarse bien para mantener a Shuichi y a Misaki contentos, por lo que la segunda opción era mas fuerte que la primera para ambos.

El silencio incomodo al fin llego, tres segundos de conversación pesada era señal de un silencio enloquecedor cargado de estrés y nervios, cualquier movimiento mal dado podía abrir una caja de Pandora en cualquier sentido entre ellos o con sus parejas, los ojos de ambos estaban clavados en los movimientos del otro, era desesperante todo.

Misaki y Shuichi bajaban lentamente en el ascensor y Misaki tenia su cabeza clavada en que podía estar pasando en el apartamento entre Yuki y Usami, sus celos le estaba pasando una mala pasada.

-no esta pasando nada malo- se apresuro a llamar su atención Shuichi.

-¿por que lo sabes?- pregunto Misaki a la defensiva pero no se mostró como tal encontrándose con una seriedad que no pensó posible en alguien como Shuichi Shindou

-no digo que Yuki sea un Santo, y a cometido errores estos días, pero te aseguro que no es por que le guste aun Usami San- explico Shuichi dándole algo de crédito a lo que estaba pasando pero reiterando que no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

-¿no crees que le das mucha libertad?- se quejo Misaki teniendo en cuenta que ambos ya sabían que había pasado.

-yo conozco la versión de Yuki donde Usami es el malo, tu sabes la versión de Usami donde quien sabe quien es el malo, pero se quien si debió meterse en todo esto y que no necesito la versión de nadie para saberlo- comento Shuichi tan seriamente que Misaki no pudo evitar tomárselo como tal.

-¿de quien hablas?- se atrevió a preguntar el universitario, pero el único nombre que vino a su cabeza fue el de Seguchi Thoma.

-hay alguien que me hizo y aun me hace levemente la vida cuadritos con Yuki, desde que comenzó el pleito entre Usami y Yuki, su presencia se hizo mas fuerte hasta el punto de volverse intimidante al atreverse a amenazarme- le contó Shuichi robándose con ello toda su atención que rápidamente fue robada con el abrir de las puertas del ascensor –se que te opondrás, pero te invito a tomar un café, necesito dejarte todo claro y que Usami y Yuki se atrevan a hablar, se que no resultara nada bueno, pero les doy mis respaldo-

Misaki se quedo mirando a Shuichi estudiando la seriedad en su rostro, se veía la determinación de retenerle y dejar a los dos escritores solos, ¿pero que podía ser tan importantes que Shuichi se estaba jugando unas cartas que no tenia? Para Misaki no existía sentido alguno

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Shuichi seriamente tras unos minutos de silencio

-bien….- respondió al fin Misaki sin poderse resistir, simplemente de eso no podía salir nada bueno Shuichi casi se lo había confirmado, pero la curiosidad lo mataba y necesitaba darle algo de crédito a Usami, quería creerle que le quería y que Yuki Eiri ya no existía como antes para el, solo esperaba no estarse equivocando.

Caminaba por los corredores de NG productions revisando los papeles en sus manos, pero su mente estaba recordando la expresión de su fascinante amigo Misaki y su manera de proceder con el al brindarle la información de Usami, era un chico difícil no le cabía duda, pero nadie había sido capaz con el, no existía la persona que pudiera jugar una partida completa con el, por que el siempre jugaba a ganar.

-va a ser un día interesante….- se dijo a si mismo sonriendo, pasando casualmente por el estudio que siempre utilizaba el escandaloso cantucho capricho de su Yuki Eiri, mirando de reojo para burlarse de las tonterías que andaría haciendo llevándose una sorpresa de que estaba tan vació que asustaba, deteniendo su camino.

-Presidente- le saludo tranquilamente Sakano, se le veía muy relajado a como se mantenía normalmente al borde de la locura, saltando de colapso en colapso, otra señal de que el día estaba demasiado extraño.

-bueno días Sakano….¿donde esta Shindou san?- se atrevió a preguntar el delicado rubio mostrándose muy inocente a los ojos de Sakano.

-pues el esta ocupándose de una cita del tipo laboral, con el escrito Akihiko Usami, Mr. K. consiguió un buen contrato para Shindou san- explico el descontrolado representante de Bad Luck mostrándose muy orgulloso de los proyectos de K, pero para su desgracia, Seguchi Thoma no tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando su subordinado y la curiosidad comenzaba a picarlo y mas por que era mucha coincidencia que Shuichi estuviera trabajando con Akihiko.

-¿Qué tipo de contrato?- pregunto el rubio presidente mostrándose nuevamente inocente.

-la televisora Sakura TV va a lanzar su nueva serie prometedora, Mr. K. arreglo que el openning de tal serie sea cantada por Shindou san- explico levemente Sakano pero para Seguchi esa información no era suficiente.

-lo lamento pero sigo sin entender que tiene eso de fantástico…- pregunto Seguchi mostrándose muy tranquilo.

-pues que Shindou san, no solo cantara el openning sino que será el actor principal de la serie- explico Sakano, arrancándole una expresión de sorpresa a su querido presidente que se escondió tras una sonrisa falsa que despisto a su subordinado de aquello que para el le pareció no solo ridículo sino que le pareció fuera de control, estaba mas que seguro que Shuichi no merecía ese contrato.

-¿y que tiene que ver Akihiko Usami en todo eso?- volvió a preguntar el rubio ya que parecía que Sakano estaba mas dándole un rompecabezas a armar que contándole las buenas nuevas entre comillas.

-pues la televisora ya había hablado con Usami Sama para escribir la letra de la canción, pero como el no tiene experiencia en ese sentido, pusieron a Shindou san y a Usami sama a trabajar juntos en la canción-

-eso es una muy buena noticia- fingió alegría el falso rubio y siguió su camino dejando a un despistado subordinado atrás, mientras se mordía la lengua muy molesto ¿desde cuando Shuichi era tan bueno que ya era protagonista de una serie? Para el ese patético cantante de quinta salido de la nada, no era nadie, hasta ahora estaba teniendo un golpe de suerte pero tal vez estaba dándole muchos privilegios al grupo al darles todo casi en bandeja de plata, el grupo tenia su potencial, pero jamás seria mejor que NG, antes muerto antes de dejar que pasara….

Entro en su oficina y cerro la puerta ya allí podía mostrarse que tan molesto estaba, Shuichi ya estaba sobrepasando las expectativas, era un cantucho con algo de talento, lo suficiente para llenar un vaso pequeño, pero jamás desbordarían el y su patético grupo el nivel de NG, había tenido una iluminación al dar con Yuki Eiri, y tal vez había sido muy generoso darle contratos para mantenerlo a raya con el escritor, pero ahora ese fastidioso personaje en un papel en una serie, una canción con Akihiko Usami y sobretodo y mas grave se había atrevido a desafiarlo con esa canción que seguía retumbándole molestamente en la cabeza.

-es hora de ponerle un tatequieto a ese entupido cantucho de quinta- se dijo a si mismo acercándose a su escritorio para sentarse en su cómoda silla de cuero, no había querido hacerlo, pero tal vez aunque eso le doliera a su querido Yuki era hora de bajar de su trono, del trono al que el mismo había casi subido a Shuichi, acabar con la bestia mientras siga siendo un cachorro.

Yuki continuaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de Akihiko Usami, su corta conversación había terminado y llevaban un poco mas de diez minutos en un silencio sepulcral, ambos estaba cuidando sus movimientos del otro, para Usami era preocupante que Shuichi y Misaki estuvieran tardando tanto en regresar, sentir los gélidos ojos de Yuki Eiri sobre el cada dos o tres minutos comenzaba a colocarlo nervioso.

Yuki por su parte estaba muriendo de aburrición, pero tampoco estaba muriendo por hablar con Usami, con sus manos en los bolsillo s de su saco paño sosteniendo las cartas entre sus dedos, sacarlas y leerlas se estaban volviendo su prioridad a pesar de que no tenia ni idea de que decían, no quería darse el golpe de cualquier cosa con Akihiko Usami allí, pero intentaba recordar como esas cartas habían llegado allí, si el en ningún momento había depositado las cartas en su bolsillo.

Usami saco su celular y se apresuro a marcarle a Misaki, llamando la atención de yuki.

-están tardando mucho- se quejo entre dientes, pero para Yuki fue lo suficientemente audible como para arrancarle una sonrisa y un suspiro de burla.

-¿es que acaso te tengo nervioso?-

-no…como crees- respondió en un suspiro divertido con un tono tan sarcástico, que sorprendió a Yuki, se sentía en los viejos tiempos.

-¿que paso con tu antiguo apartamento?- pregunto Yuki en un arrebato de recuerdos que aunque dolorosos habían sido muy buenos.

-aun lo tengo…con los viejos muebles, acumulando polvo….no voy allí desde que nos….-

-separamos- completo Yuki Eiri prendiendo otro cigarrillo –no es mi intención torturarnos, pero me guste o no fueron muy buenos tiempos….- admitió el rubio comenzando a jugar con el encendedor.

-es sorprendente que lo pensaras así, siempre te mostrabas arto de mí pero permanecías allí -

-si…yo aun tampoco entiendo como seguía allí - resoplo Yuki soltando una bocanada de humo al hablar

-¿es muy duro admitir que me querías?- pregunto Usami sabiendo que comenzaría un problema pero valdría la pena si al menos una vez ese frió Rubio frente a el, admitía al menos una vez que esos dos años juntos habían valido algo.

-¿Por qué estas tan convencido de ello?- pregunto un tanto molesto el rubio escritor frente a la confianza que se tenía el peliplata

-no tenías otra razón para estar allí, y no te negare que hasta el día de hoy me gusta pensar que me querías aunque fuera un poco-

Yuki Eiri soltó otra bocanada de humo con una sonrisa confusa dibujada en su rostro. Usami estaba un poco confuso también, a pesar de que le tema era casi un tabú entre ellos dos, las cosas estaban saliendo bastante bien, aunque realmente habían llegado a un momento nudo en la conversación, por que Yuki Eiri jamás admitiría que si lo quiso aunque fuera un poquitico.

-tal vez….- abrió la boca el rubio escritor haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Usami que clavo sus ojos lilas sobre el –aunque ni yo mismo estoy seguro de ello, es muy convencido de tu parte pensar que era así-

-es lindo pensar que es así-

-solo te mientes-

-me gusta mentirme- sonrió Usami callando a Yuki de golpe, pronto ambos se estaban mirando fijamente de extremo a extremo, la tensión era alta, pero los ánimos estaban muy bajos, aun no se hallaban indicios de una confrontación entre escritores entre dos ex amantes.

-¿Cómo va el libro para los premios Silver?- se atrevió a preguntar Yuki Eiri, admitía que ese silencio incomodo con Usami lo estaba volviendo loco, y a pesar de que no estaba muy orgullo de tener que hablar tan placidamente con el, era grato después de tanto tiempo y mas por que hacerlo era un acontecimiento de lo que solo tenia unos escasos recuerdos de tres veces.

-la verdad…?- pregunto Usami dejando caer su cabeza al frente –me esta yendo del asco…¿y a ti?-

-la verdad, le estoy sacando gran jugo a este sinfín de buenos, malos, amargos y pesados recuerdos-

-siempre tuviste la frialdad y crueldad que yo jamás pude…- comento Usami echando con sus manos el cabello hacia atrás a penas notando que la mirada de sorpresa y molestia de Yuki se clavo en el.

-pues para ser asi, me demostraste lo contrario-

-se a donde vamos con esta conversación, y no vale la pena que me desgaste hablando sino vas a creerme-

-es bueno que lo tengas claro…-

Misaki miraba a Shuichi mientras esperaban aquel café que le daría entrada a aquello tan importante que el cantante tenia que contarle, pero se habían visto interrumpidos por el celular del pelichicle, bien parecía que no se trataba de Yuki Eiri….¿que estarían haciendo ese par?

-Misaki Takahashi?- le pregunto alguien a su espalda llamando la atención del universitario encontrándose con un extraño hombre que vestía una chaqueta y una gorra azul y unos lentes negros, tenia pinta de mensajero pero Misaki no estaba muy seguro.

-s soy yo- respondió Misaki con desconfianza, pronto un paquete quedo frente a su cara

-esto es para usted- dijo aquel sujeto dejando el paquete sobre la mesa y retirándose sin decir una palabra dejando a Misaki asustado, eso había sido lo mas extraño que había vivido en la vida, sus ojos quedaron fijos sobre aquel paquete ¿Qué podía contener? ¿Quién podía haberlo mandado?, sus ojos esmeralda se deslizaron a Shuichi que continuaba hablando por el celular regresando a mirar el paquete, solo había una manera de averiguar que contenía el paquete, sus manos con algo de nervios desenvolvieron lo que bien parecía un sobre, era un poco escandaloso el paquete para solo contener un sobre, desenvolvió el cordel aquel sobre y pronto se encontró con lo que bien le arranco el aire eran las fotos que le había estado mostrando Seguchi Thoma dos días atrás. Bien parecía que el rubio empresario estaba decidido a destrozarle la tranquilidad con Usami.

-Takahashi san. ¿Qué miras? – se atrevió a preguntar Shuichi tomando asiento al frente del universitario notando su expresión de rabia contenida.

-yo…ya no se que pensar- dijo Misaki pensando que ocultar aquello de Shuichi era entupido de su parte, tarde o temprano pasara, dejando ver las fotos colocándolas sobre la mesa, que pronto el cantante tomo entre sus manos y miro detenidamente una por una.

Shuichi miraba esas fotos tan comprometedoras y le parecieron mas extrañas que comprometedoras, la actitud vista de Usami en aquellas fotos parecía mas que lo estaban hostigando a que lo estuviera disfrutando, lo que también le sorprendía era ver a nada mas ni nada menos que al mismísimo Seguchi Thoma participando activamente en ellas y una acción de su vida pasada llego a su cabeza arrancándole una sonrisa a Shuichi.

-sabes es gracioso…- soltó Shuichi regresando las fotos a la mesa.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- pregunto Misaki un tanto confundido.

-esta escena para mi no es extraña- respondió el cantante clavando sus ojos en los ojos de Misaki

-a que te refieres?- volvió a preguntar Misaki confundido con la actitud de Shuichi, nuevamente esa seriedad abismal regreso a el y en sus labios se dibujaba una irónica sonrisa

-hace unos años, cuando comencé con Yuki, tuve un encuentro muy traumático, de donde salieron unas fotos muy comprometedoras las cuales le fueron enviadas a Yuki….- le contó rápidamente Shuichi recostando su espalda contra el espaldar de la silla –pensé que ese había sido el fin de mi Relación pero…-

-¿pero….? ¿Qué paso entre Eiri Sama y Usted?- se atrevió a preguntar Misaki sorprendido de que Shuichi se estuviera abriendo con aquel acontecimiento.

-no me atreví a darle la cara a Yuki...pero el se encargo de una manera misteriosa de mis agresores y no se atrevió a juzgarme…pero procuramos no hablar del asunto, tan rápido como paso, igual de rápido se cerro ese capitulo- sonrió Shuichi

-crees que estoy obrando mal ¿no?- pregunto Misaki casi oía en las palabras del cantante que se olvidara de ello.

-Misaki, para mi estas fotos- comenzó a hablar Shuichi tomando las fotos en sus manos –no significan nada-

-pero Shindou san…- intento protestar Misaki que pronto fue interrumpido por el pelichicle colocando las fotos en su cara para que las mirara fijamente.

-sabes Takahashi san… hace un tiempo mi mejor amigo Hiro me dijo, no importa que haya pasado antes de ti con Yuki, lo que importa es lo que pasa ahora- comento Shuichi regresando las fotos a la mesa –Usami hoy esta contigo, te ama por que se le nota, esto solo es un tropiezo para los cuatro, ¿Qué importa que Yuki y Usami eran pareja? ¿Qué importa que haya pasado entre ellos? Eso es problema de ellos a nosotros solo nos debe preocupar mantenerlos en pie…esto es el destino-

-escúchame Shindou san, eso lo tengo claro, lo que me da rabia es que el me lo niega…- se escudo Misaki reflejando su rabia en su voz.

-Takahashi san, si miraras las fotos de manera neutra como yo te darías cuenta que Usami san no esta en la posición que crees en esas fotos- aprecio Shuichi sorprendiendo a Misaki que se le quedo mirando –se que te preguntas de que hablo, pero yo veo mas en esas fotos a un triste y hostigado Usami que a un contento y lujurioso Usami- expuso sin ninguna cautela Shuichi, haciendo que Misaki volviera a mirar las fotografías con calma y detalle notando exactamente lo que Shuichi estaba diciendo, comenzando a sentirse fatal.

-Shindou san…- suspiro tristemente Misaki, sintiendo peor a como se sentía un tirano, el que se había llamar el mas justo y neutral de los hombres, estaba juzgando injustamente al pobre de Usami, robándole la tranquilidad, el sueño y sacrificando el amor que le tenia crucificando al peliplata en una situación que había querido evitar.

- Takahashi san, yo he sufrido algo que se fue volviendo imprudente hace unos días, siempre sentí que para Seguchi Thoma, le estorbaba en sobre medida mi presencia junto a Yuki; la hermana de Yuki esta casada con Seguchi y el mismo parece ser el mejor amigo de Yuki desde hace años, es la persona que esta mas enterada de la triste historia de mi escritor, y jamás ha podido tolerar que Yuki y yo estemos juntos pero Yuki le prohibió meterse, hace dos días Yuki y yo nos peleamos, y decidí abandonar a Yuki…-

Contó Shuichi mientras un mesero se acerco dejando dos tazas de café sobre la mesa y pronto se retiro.

-y que paso hace dos días?- pregunto curioso el universitario

-pues esa noche que decidí abandonar a Yuki, estaba en la casa de Hiro mi mejor amigo y mi celular sonó, era Seguchi Thoma, que no dudo en un segundo a atreverse a juzgar mi relación con Yuki tratándola de inapropiada y amenazándome en que me mantuviera alejado de Yuki….por mi bien- le contó sin escatimar Shuichi notando en el rostro de Misaki la sorpresa

-Shindou san, no negare que lo que me cuenta me desconcierta pero solo tengo una pregunta- dijo Misaki intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué seria?-

-¿Cómo sabe usted que yo conozco a Seguchi Thoma?- se atrevió a preguntar Misaki notando ese pequeño detalle que para el aun no tenia explicación.

-bueno todo eso lo descubrí en la disquera, Hiro te vio con Seguchi y simplemente cuando me lo contó me pareció extraño y simplemente me dio un mal presentimiento eso fue todo y realmente si me lo preguntas…siento que no me equivoque con mi presentimiento-

Usami y Yuki volvían a estar en silencio en esa sala estando ambos nuevamente muy incoados, Yuki seguía jugando con las cartas en su bolsillo mientras observaba a Usami, a situación se estaba llevando muy bien sobre cualquiera de sus expectativas pronto el celular de su bolsillo llamo su atención y la se Usami, apresurándose a contestar.

-Eiri…- contesto aperezado pero con algo de alivio, se distraería de ese silencio unos momentos.

-Eiri san, hablas con Seguchi- le dijeron al otro lado de la línea creando una situación muy casual en ese momento, Yuki puso sus ojos nuevamente sobre Usami pero con una expresión de calma y extrañeza que llamo la atención del peliplata.

-que quieres Seguchi?- pregunto fríamente Yuki, levantándose de su asiento y avanzando a salir del apartamento poniendo a Usami en alerta, a pesar de que esa llamada no debía serle rara ya que Seguchi llamaba a Yuki al menos dos o tres veces al día, le pareció demasiada coincidencia que el empresario llamara justo en ese momento.

Yuki cruzo la puerta del apartamento quedándose en el corredor, no quería que Usami escuchara esa conversación, aunque tampoco sabia para que lo debía estar llamando seguchi.

-llamaba primero para saber como estas- dijo Seguchi igual de hipócrita como siempre

-¿Cómo estoy? Pregunto Yuki un poco extrañado

-si, después de lo que paso con Shindou san- comento con cierta felicidad Seguchi pero para Yuki seguía sonando normal.

-Shuichi y yo estamos bien ahora, así que supongo que estoy bien- respondió Yuki inocente para sacarle de una vez esa preocupación a seguchi, pero al otro lado del teléfono Seguchi estaba que estallaba de la rabia, la supuesta separación de Yuki y el cantucho pensó que seria evidente pero bien parecía que ese día de esa entupida presentación, Yuki y Shuichi se habían arreglando nuevamente, otra vez estaba donde había comenzado.

-me alegro Eiri san- mintió intentando mantener la calma –me preocupaba donde estabas, para que nos viéramos y tomáramos unas copas-

Yuki guardo silencio un segundo, la invitación de Seguchi era tentadora, por que tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle pero había otras que quería aclarar con Usami a pesar de que no encontraba la oportunidad, ese día estaba cargado de muchas cosas, esa situación en la que estaba realmente no era coincidencia, pero tenia miedo de indagar y darse cuenta que todo era una mentira como Usami decía o darse cuenta de muchas otras cosas que no quería aceptar.

-lo siento estoy ocupado- dijo al fin colgando el teléfono sin poder darle entrada a cualquier objeción o intento de Seguchi de convencerlo para salir, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder desenredar el nudo que se veía forzando su estancamiento en ese momento.

-estoy loco- se dijo a si mismo sacando de su bolsillo las dos cartas que esperaba le remitieran como era que las había conseguido pero abriéndolas con calma preocupado de que se trataban.

21 de septiembre de XXXX

Akihiko Usami:

Esto ya puede comenzar a ser imprudente de mi parte entrometerme totalmente en esta situación, pero creo que ya he comenzado a agotar todas las estancias de negociación con usted, tolerando tus desprecios e insubordinaciones en mi contra y mis advertencias, solo has convocado a mi ira.

Esta carta es solo el inicio del fin para tu gran caída, odio ser abusivo, y realmente no es mi gran intención, pero como te lo he expresado antes, tu relación con Yuki Eiri es simplemente inaceptable, la familia de Eiri esta de acuerdo conmigo que Usted jamás será la felicidad de Yuki y estoy al tanto que su hermano piensa igual que yo.

No intente ser un superhéroe en una historia donde usted mismo es el villano, aquí usted simplemente sobra en todas las dimensiones que es apalabra pueda representar, le sugiero con gran intención de cumplirlo, sino se aleja de Yuki Eiri, yo mismo me encargare de destruirlo con todo lo que yo pueda tener al alcance, esto es una advertencia no espere que se convierta en una amenaza por que cuando sea así, ya no tendrá tiempo para actuar.

Espero que usted sea lo suficientemente hombre como para manejar esto sin que Yuki se entere, solo entre usted y yo.

Seguchi Thoma

Yuki apenas podía controlar sus manos que comenzaron a temblar de la rabia que comenzó a sentir, ¿Cómo habían llegado esas cartas a sus bolsillos? ¿Cómo era que Seguchi era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas? Era la persona en la que mas confiaba pero esa carta estaba fuera de cualquier proporción de lo que el mismo se atrevía a pensar sobre Thoma, Yuki volvió a revisar la fecha de la carta, era una carta que se remitía a cuando apenas estaba comenzando con Usami, pero a pesar de que el y el peliplata si duraron un par de años juntos Seguchi muy pocas veces le había expresado su inconformismo con Usami, casi parecía que no quería entrometerse pero esa carta le decía todo lo contrario.

Abrió con cierta ansiedad la otra carta con su ira llegando al límite

11 de agosto de XXXX

Akihiko Usami:

Ya mi paciencia se acabo realmente, Yuki Eiri ha sido lo mas importante de mi vida por años, y a pesar de que tu ya sospechas lo que realmente manejo en mi interior, eso te deja mas que claro que ya simplemente no puedo soportar tu presencia cerca de Yuki, esta es mi ultima advertencia, sino te alejas de Yuki, la pagara la persona que te importa mas que nada en este mundo, tienes dos días.

Si te atreves a comentar esto no dudare en terminar de una manera más contundente con usted.

Seguchi Thoma

Yuki arrugo ambas cartas con todas sus fuerzas tirándolas al suelo, esa ultima carta era de dos días antes de que Usami se fuera sin decir una palabra, no necesito hablar con Usami y escuchar sus mentiras para que le doliera el alma, se sentía traicionado, tras mostrarse reacio a pensar que Seguchi a penas se atrevería a ponerse en su contra, esas cartas eran todo lo que no quería pensar del comprensivo y supuestamente inocente Seguchi Thoma.

Volvió a tomar las cartas y las desarrugo conteniendo su rabia y sus ganas de llorar por que sus lagrimas estaban amenazando con salir, el no estaba acostumbrado a llorar pero en esos días se estaba volviendo casi una costumbre, no acaba de levantarse de una caída para caer otra vez, Avanzo al apartamento mordiéndose la lengua entrando con toda la calma que podía acumular, cerrando la puerta para darle aviso a Usami que estaba de regreso, el cual lo miro desde la cocina preparando algo de café, pero bien parecía que no estaba dispuesto a preguntar sobre Seguchi, pero si sentía su mirada sobre el.

-Yuki?...- se atrevió a preguntar, a pesar de que el rubio intentaba inútilmente mantenerse tranquilo Usami noto de manera inmediata que estaba muy aturdido y afligido –se que no es mi problema pero ¿estas bien?-

Yuki siguió guardando silencio estando al lado de la puerta, se acerco despacio a Akihiko Usami, sacando de su bolsillo las dos cartas arrugadas que hicieron que el corazón de Akihiko se estremeciera, ya las había leído y justo después de hablar con Thoma ¿seria que ya le había hecho el reclamo al respecto?

-¿sabes que son estas?- pregunto Yuki con calma, Akihiko Queriendo salir inocente, sabia que si le decía a yuki que el había puesto las cartas en su bolsillo, podría malinterpretar todo lo que había hecho.

-no- respondió Secamente intentando mostrarse lo más serio y sincero que podía

-¿estas seguro que no sabes que son?- volvió a preguntar Yuki acercándose mas a Usami para poner aquellas cartas en su cara

-no Yuki no se que son ¿Qué intentas probar? – le regaño Usami sintiéndose por dentro un gran vació que lo estaba matando, no le gustaba mentirle a Yuki pero si seguía en el anonimato su ultima prohesa de poner en evidencia a Seguchi seguiría adelante pronto su rostro se movió bruscamente a un lado, sentía su mejilla arder tras una cachetada que no se esperaba, la respiración rabiosa de Yuki comenzaba a ser mas evidente.

-no me mientas- le regaño fuertemente pero en un tono de voz bajo cargado de rabia -¿de donde salieron las cartas?- volvió a preguntar volviéndose insistente.

-Yuki te juro que no se nada sobre esos dos papeles- Juro Usami sabiendo que era en vano, pero tenia muy buenas razones para hacerlo, todo en ese momento valía la pela

-Akihiko…-suspiro Yuki colocando su mano en la mejilla del peliplata que no se movió un centímetro, ambos mirándose fijo a los ojos. –por que Seguchi?...- se atrevió a preguntar lleno de rabia

-¿por que seguchi que?- fingió no saber nada de nada de las cartas, haciéndose el desentendido con la pregunta de Yuki.

-nada, nada…. Dijo Yuki alejando su mano del rostro de Usami y paralelamente aleándose

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Usami preocupado, tenia miedo que esas cartas que derrumbaban la farsa sobre la única persona que mantenía a yuki en pie fuera demasiado para el.

El rubio escritor volvió a acercarse al escritor de cabello de plata y pronto en un desesperado arranque de necesidad de calma se aferro al cuello del ojilila arrebatándole un beso que dejo a Akihiko sin aliento, esa tarde estaba dando tantos giros que ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado, pero tan tentado que no pudo evitar que su cabeza llegara a un viejo recuerdo que le acongojo completamente, la escena se le parecía demasiado a la ultima vez que había estado cerca de Yuki….se vio tentado a contestar aquel beso, sabia que estaba mal y que estarían en grandes problemas si llegaban a ser descubiertos, pero se vio atrapado en los recuerdos, sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear tímidamente, casi en un movimiento imperceptible para ambos, Usami tenia a Yuki acorralado contra la barra americana que delimitaba la cocina de la sala, todo en ese momento era una locura sus manos contra la barra american rompiéndole cualquier escape al rubio reafirmando aquella idea teniendo una de sus piernas entre las de Yuki, ambos atrapados en un beso asfixiante, pero pronto en ambos el miedo a que Misaki o Shuichi vieran eso les devolvió la cordura, Usami se hecho hacia atrás dejando al rubio escritor respirar tras un beso asfixiante ambos en un silencio abismal, jadeando como dos perros.

-¿Te o aromática?- pregunto Usami ignorando el momento, buscando algo que pudiera regalarle calma al terco y loco escritor frente a el.

-Whisky…- resoplo Yuki limpiando con el torso de su brazo la comisura de sus labios.

-Whisky…entonces….- reafirmo Usami alejándose de la cocina con calma para no demostrar que casi estaba huyendo a un error que casi sucede.

Yuki procedió a regresar a la sala, sentarse en el gran sofá y prendiendo un cigarrillo un poco apurado, quería recuperar la calma antes de que Shuichi y la joven pareja de Usami regresara, mientras de reojo podía verlo servir un buen trago que por el cielo lo necesitaba con urgencia, acomodo su ropa para quedar perfecto, cuando de pronto el abrir de la puerta llamo la atención de ambos escritores, Yuki apenas pudo reaccionar cuando se sintió envestido por un objeto rosa que se le pego al brazo como un chicle.

-yuki, yuki, yuki, yuki- chillaba una y otra vez el pelichicle que apenas había entrado al apartamento ya estaba sobra su querido escritor, esperaba que ese momento a solas hubiera funcionado para que ellos dos al menos hubieran hablado un poco.

Usami continuo sirviendo los tragos con la cabeza en las nubes sin siquiera notar la presencia de Misaki y Shuichi, estaba pensando en la escena de dos minutos antes, se giro para darle un vaso a Yuki cuando se encontró de frente con Misaki ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Misaki se quedo allí parado sintiéndose de lo peor y Usami lo noto en su rostro.

-estas bien?- le pregunto el escritor peliplata muy preocupado estrepitosamente preocupado.

-¿hablemos cuando ellos se vallan quieres?- dijo Misaki abrazándose al cuerpo del escritor que se quedo sorprendido, el universitario se había negado a que lo tocara durante casi cuatro días y ahora estaba apretado entre sus brazos.

-bien de acuerdo - suspiro Usami

Misaki regreso lentamente a la cocina mirando disimuladamente a Yuki esperando ver algún indicio de que paso algo de lo que el debía preocuparse, pero a cambio se encontró con una expresión aturdida de parte del escritor que lo confundió, Usami se mostraba tranquilo pero Yuki Eiri se mostraba dolido y con rabia, justo en ese instante Yuki se levanto del sofá desesperado

-¿Yuki?- pregunto Shuichi confundido de aquella repentina acción

-nos vemos en la cena- soltó el escritor pasando de largo justo hasta la puerta sin decir ni una palabra se fue de ese lugar con los ojos de Usami, Misaki y Shuichi sobre el

-debió ser fuerte la conversación…- se dijo Shuichi por lo bajo esperando que todo hubiera al menos avanzado un poco. Por su parte Misaki paso la barra americana y sus ojos se toparon con algo que llamo su atención, un pedazo de papel en el suelo que rápidamente levanto encontrándose con un par de cartas.

-¿serán de Usami?- se pregunto Misaki mirando a usami que ya se encontraba hablando con Shuichi tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada, por lo que cautelosamente la abrió y comenzó a leer, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse de sorpresa al igual que su boca su expresión era de estupefacción, cerro las cartas sin terminarlas de leer y pronto las guardo raudamente en su bolsillo, tenia algo mas que hablar con usami el cual tenia muy claro que eso que paso con Yuki no podía volver a pasar jamás en la vida mientras estuvieran juntos con la oportunidad de verse.

**continuara...**

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

espero que les guste es lo maximo que pude escribir en esta semana tan dificil hay disculpa que lo montemos tan tarde, y sobre el tiempo pero es que koji el proximo escritor, senyu la dueña de la cuenta y yo nos accidentamos asi que disfruten estos dos cap


	13. Las memorias son agridulces (by Koji)

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo trece: Las memorias son agridulces (by Koji)**

**-0-0-0-**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

un accidente que te remite a un resumen de tu vida sufrida... Yuki fue victima de su propia rabia y ahora le ha arrancado un susto a todos...

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo trece: Las memorias son agridulces (by Koji)**

**-0-0-0-**

Conducía fuera de control, recordando una y otra vez con desesperación en aquel acto impulsivo que hizo con usami en ese día de locura, un día en que pensó jamás dejaría salir a flote impulsos que quiso hacer desde hacia tiempo, sentimientos que reprimía en lo mas profundo de su corazón, había sido un beso de lo mas sincero, no había sido un hola ni un bienvenido, pero menos era un adiós, había sido un beso diferente al que le había dado antes, ese beso había sido caprichoso, egoísta cargado de venganza con saliva que sabia a veneno y que no era correspondido en lo mas mínimo, pero ese beso de tan solo unos momentos en ese día que siempre recordaría supo igual al primer beso que se habían dado sobrios, después de una noche de locura

La luz del sol que anunciaba un nuevo día se colaba entre las cortinas de esa lujosa habitación de hotel donde cierto pelirrubio se levantaba sintiendo un dolor en "cierta parte" de su cuerpo.

-que rayos paso ayer- se susurro cierto rubio mientras llevaba a su cabeza a una de sus manos. De repente sintió como a su lado otro cuerpo se movía entre las sabanas. Sorprendido a un Yuki no lograba comprender que rayos había pasado el día de ayer .y Al levantar la sabana todo lo sucedido en esa noche llego a su cabeza. Su presentación ante el mundo como escritor consumado, La borrachera que se puso por primera vez en la vida, y por ultimo….A Akihiko Usami haciéndole el amor desenfrenadamente, y para colmo de los males El había sido el dominado y no el dominante. Su cara a punto de explotar de la vergüenza se puso de todos colores tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, de cientos de chicas con las que pudo haberse acostado esa noche había terminado con un hombre, específicamente con Usami Akihiko.

Sintió algo helado escurrir por sus muslos y al levantar la sabana que sorpresa se llevo el idiota de Usami no solo disfruto con su cuerpo, había osado venirse dentro del rubio. y con lo orgulloso que era no lo soportaba.

-maldito desgraciado- con una cara tétrica Yuki veía al peliplateado con la idea de matarlo de la manera más lenta y dolorosamente posible. Realmente lo había dejado adolorido y sin orgullo.

-tu maldito pedazo de escritor de porquería levántate ahora mismo- yuki zarandeaba al ojilila tratando de levantarlo pero al parecer este tenía un sueño demasiado profundo, era imposible levantarlo; Miro el estante que se encontraba en un lado y pudo deslumbrar una jarra llena de agua, de nuevo una sonrisa llena de maldad se formo en sus labios, Realmente Que dulce era la venganza.

Se levanto estrepitosamente al sentir como en su cuerpo caía una gran cantidad de agua y era empujado de una patada a fuera de la cama donde se encontraba hace solo unos minutos dormido plácidamente.

-¡que rayos! Que te pasa idiota quien rayos te crees- reclamo el escritor sin percatarse de la persona que se encontraba con él.

-Yuki Eiri- le contesto el ojimiel con una gran sonrisa en su boca al ver la reacción tan divertida del peliplateado al parecer Akihiko realmente era una persona muy interesante.

-¿YU…YU..Ki?-pregunto confuso el ojilila mientras trataba ver con más calma en la situación en la que se encontraba

-si, Yuki o a que esperabas ¿una supermodelo?, lamento decepcionarte- le espeto con arrogancia.

-no, no es eso pero dime porque estas en mi habitación y aun mas importante ¿QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA VENIR A DESPERTARME CON LA PUTA AGUA HELADA Y TIRARME DE MI CAMA?-

-primero esta es mi habitación y segundo bájale a tu humor que yo soy el que debería estar molesto.- le resoplo el rubio calmadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿que quieres decir?.- le cuestiono Akihiko a un sin comprender a que se refería.

-a que tu y yo pasamos la noche juntos y a un peor…– el rubio volteo a ver a Akihiko con una cara sombría y oscura.-¡YO FUI EL QUE SALIÓ PERDIENDO MALDITO BASTARDO VIOLADOR Y CORROMPEDOR DE MENORES!-le cantaleteo totalmente fuera de calma arrojándole las almohadas que se encontraban en la cama.

-¡PERO TU BIEN QUE TE DEJASTE Y HASTA PEDIAS MAS NO SE DE QUE TE QUEJAS! - le devolvió los almohadazos , aquel que viera esa escena se quedaría impactado al ver a dos adolescentes peleando como dos niños pequeños en una pelea de almohadas.

-entonces si lo recordabas maldito bastando- le recrimino el menor a Usagi

-por supuesto pero no podía perderme y darme el gusto de ver tus reacciones- decía entre risas Akihiko.

Realmente le divertía ver todas las reacciones que el pelirrubio podía tener a pesar de haberse levantado antes que él decidió hacerse el dormido esperando observar que reacción tendría yuki al ver lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-pero no te preocupes si sales embarazado yo me haré cargo- soltó Usami en medio de una mini pelea de golpes que reñía con el rubio.

-¡déjate de tonterías estúpido! No juegues conmigo- el ojimiel estaba fuera de sitio aquel idiota se estaba burlando de él y eso jamás lo permitiría.

-vamos cálmate lo digo en broma- trataba de cubrirse los golpes que el rubio le arrojaba.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba molesto y trataba de romperle la cara a ese maldito que lo "violo" bajo consentimiento propio –"idiota a eso no se le pude llamar violación"-pensó el rubio indignado de tan solo recordar como se le entrego a quien ahora trataba de golpear.

Sintió como sus piernas flaquearon y perdía el equilibrio cerró los ojos más que por instinto que por gusto. Preparándose para una dolorosa caída; en un instante yuki abrió los ojos sorprendido la caída nunca llego y era sostenido en brazos por Usagi.

-ten cuidado te puedes caer.- el escritor peliplateado reforzó su agarre en yuki quien lo miraba expectante.

Para en seguida robarle un beso de sus finos labios a los que ahora era adicto.

-porque- resoplo a un tratando de recobrar el aliento que perdió en el último beso mientras miraba a Usagi directamente a los ojos.

- ¿por que?, buena pregunta ni yo mismo lo entiendo simplemente me siento feliz y completo al estar contigo.-le contesto sinceramente el mayor mientras depositaba un casto beso en los labios del contrario.-yuki quédate conmigo- le pidió finalmente Usagi al rubio.

Yuki por su parte se quedo en silencio dejándose abrazar mientras volvía a besar al mayor de nuevo.

-entonces eso lo tomare como un sí y que tal si ahora tomamos un baño juntos-pregunto el peliplata ansioso por volver a disfrutar de ese exquisito cuerpo en la ducha.

-idiota ERES UN PERVERTIDO NO TE VASTO CON LO DE ANOCHE- yuki se soltó del agarre del ojilila y le propino un golpe en la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota? Claro como él no era el que estaba adolorido de su retaguardia ya quería ir por otro raund más.

-Eiri chan eso dolió- se quejaba el escritor con su mano en la cabeza

-nada de Eiri chan estúpido escritor-con esas palabras el rubio se encerró en el baño para borrar de su cuerpo las pruebas del delito cometido la noche anterior pero su cara adornada por una hermosa sonrisa que jamás creyó poder poseer.

Miro el espejo delante de él viendo en su reflejo como lagrimas caían de sus orbes miel, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de alegría, Al fin la vida le daba una oportunidad de amar en serio en esa mañana ambos empezaron oficialmente su relación.

Sus ojos volvieron a ver la realidad después de que esa escena de su pasado se revelo frente a el para encontrarse con el estrepitoso sonido de las sirenas y sintiendo su cuerpo casi destrozado, estaba desorientado e ido, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido se sentía atrapado entre el asiento y el manubrio del auto, sus ojos desorientados apenas podían divisar el muro que estaba frente a el

-señor por favor no se mueva- le pidieron los paramédicos mientras intentaban arrancar la puerta del auto destrozado pero esta se encontraba atrancada.

-tenemos que llamar a los bomberos para abrir este auto, esta atrapado- dijo el paramédico a su superior, pero sus voces para Yuki sonaban muy lejanas.

-¿que paso….?- apenas pudo suspirar inaudiblemente, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado, pero apenas podía recordar lo que había suscitado en ese segundo de distracción solo podía pensar en su ardiente beso con Akihiko, ardiente y desesperado beso y el inicio de su relación con Akihiko, sus días felices, pocos días pero habían sido felices.

-me accidente otra vez…- suspiro sintiéndose mareado y con ganas de vomitar, apenas pudo absorber una bocanada de aire mientras se sentía mas y mas presionado contra el manubrio que le arrebataba la respiración y podía sentir su calida y tibia sangre corriendo por su cuerpo y su frente.

Un paramédico volvió a acercarse aprovechando la ventana rota para colocarle el collarín para darle quietud al cuello del adolorido rubio.

-por favor manténgase tranquilo- le pidió mientras ponía el collarín –no se mueva así minimizara los daños que pueda tener-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Yuki apenas sintiendo el aire en sus pulmones, aunque sabia que el debía ser el que había provocado ese accidente con su distracción, su linda y fatal distracción.

-un camión se salto un alto y le pego en la defensa del auto haciendo que girara sin control hasta dar con el muro, realmente corre con suerte que este despierto y conciente es una buena señal- respondió el paramédico terminando de ajustar su collarín.

-si, mucha suerte…- suspiro sintiendo peor su mareo y eventualmente perdiendo el sentido nuevamente.

-el primer amor….- oyó viendo como sus recuerdos afloraban nuevamente

–sensei…- dijo mientras corría por aquel parque lleno de personas mientras sus ojos miel divisaban a los lejos la figura de un hombre bajo un árbol con un libro frente a sus ojos, era como si realmente el sol hubiera acabado de salir, sentía los latidos de su corazón rápidos y fuertes mientras sentía que el mundo desaparecía para, pronto todo se oscureció, todo su día su sol se había transformado en nieblas, encontrándose tendido en el suelo sostenido con fuerza, el rodar de algunas botellas de licor hicieron estremecer su corazón, ese momento era doloroso y pesado, su confianza arrebatada.

-sensei…- dijo con suavidad mientras sus ojos miel se encontraban clavados en su inestable maestro al cual apenas podía verle el rostros el cual se haya borroso, ya no podía recordar su rostro y en hechos tan confusos como su propia cordura, el olor a pólvora quemada le robaba la respiración que con mucha agitación intentaba hacer que el aire llenara sus pulmones.

-Sensei…- apenas podía pronunciar entre lagrimas, ese día había sido el peor de todos los que había tenido que soportar y ahora su vida estaba manchada con el nombre de su sensei escrito con sangre sobre el, la decepción, y la tristeza se apoderaban de el sin control, ya tenia a alguien a quien cargar en la conciencia.

-Eiri…san- esa voz, una voz que con el tiempo se ganaría su confianza una voz que ese día se había ganado todo de el, era su roca, su sostén mientras el pudiera conseguir levantarse por su cuenta y que ya se había convertido en el peor de los traidores….

Cerró sus ojos desesperados para comenzar a escuchar aplausos y gritos de felicitaciones mientras escuchaba los insoportable sonidos de los flash de las cámaras de los reporteros.

-el segundo amor…- oyó en el aire mientras se atrevía a abrir sus ojos con calma mientras se encontraba sentado en una gigantesca mesa de mantel blanco, frente a el un baso con agua y en sus manos un libro que era todo lo que e necesitaba para impulsar su carrera, miraba a sus lados desorientado, a pesar de que su rostro era de piedra, su cabeza estaba abismada, no entendía que había pasado, ese cambio tan brusco de sentimientos y emociones encontradas, esa resurrección de los recuerdos que estaban tan hundidos en su cabeza…. Todo era pesado. Y pronto a su lado un nuevo de la industria literaria, había tenido la oportunidad de leer uno o dos de sus trabajos, y había visto unas cuantas de sus fotografías se había quedado deslumbrado con su presencia a su lado tal vez por que lo sentía familiar y ese personaje pronto se volvió a mirarlo regalándole una sonrisa amistosa que lo obligo a mirar al frente despacio para no mostrarse despreciativo con aquella actitud.

Su expresión amable, su cabello plateado que brillaba al son de las luces de aquel auditorio, sus profundos y fuertes ojos lilas, se habían tatuado en su cabeza pronto el sabor del alcohol llego a su boca, la escena había vuelto a cambiar rápidamente, esta vez ya se encontraba al lado de la mesa de las bebidas observando a todos despectivamente, esperando algo pero a la vez no esperando nada, y pronto sintió algo a su lado, alguien se había atrevido a pararse a su lado lo puso alerta pero no se digno a mirar no quería que nadie lo molestara en ese momento, sin importar quien fuera.

-eres muy joven para tener esa expresión en tu rostro- dijeron a su lado provocando que se volviera a mirar un poco molesto para encontrarse con aquella mirada amable, ese cabello plateado y esos fuertes ojos lilas vistosos mirándolo fijamente, arrebatándole de la boca las palabras que estaban a punto de ser lanzadas contra el y que se vio obligado a detener, para solo regresar su mirada al frente sin decir una sola palabra ignorando el comentario.

-se te nota igual de molesto que a mi el estar aquí- volvió a comentar aquel sujeto que ni siquiera podía imaginarse que tenia toda la atención de aquel chico que parecía distante –pero tu lo expresas mas abiertamente-

-eso es solo una perdida de tiempo- se atrevió a comentar el rubio sin guardarse su disgusto

-que te parece si salimos de aquí?- le prepuso a sus oídos una proposición indecente, pero tal vez solo lo toaba así por que quería –estas de acuerdo?-

-bien…-

La oscuridad nuevamente se apodero de lo que iba recordando de a pocos, la noche llegaba lentamente mientras el y su nuevo acompañante departía con el unos cuantos tragos y unas anécdotas que acompañaban el sin fin de pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza, a cada cosa que contaban se iban abriendo mas a cada palabra que pronunciaban sentían que iban contando exactamente la misma historia a cada segundo que pasaban juntos se sentían mas cercanos a cada trago se sentían mas atraídos, las copas comenzaron a pasar, luego las botellas llevándose el tiempo y pronto comenzaron a llegarle los sentimientos de soledad, la demandante sensación de buscar a alguien con quien estar, la desesperante pero habida sensación de querer recordar el pasado, y finalmente a abrir y contarle a aquel acompañante su peor locura y lo mejor para el fue que ese ojilila jamás lo juzgo, lo entendió y lo estrecho entre sus brazos comprensivo, pasivo, suave pero poderoso, paterno pero no lo suficiente para aplacar los malos pensamientos que comenzaban a mezclarse en su cabeza y que por alguna razón no podía alejar, el instinto comenzaba a actuar.

Las soledad los acompañaba y ahora esa misma soledad los unía, su acompañante con veintidós y el con diecisiete, una diferencia considerable, pero suficiente para decir que sus vidas eran paralelas, el tiempo de diferencia no importaba, ambos habían sufrido igual, estaban empatados y sobretodo ansiosos de obtener algo que pudiera calmar esa sensación de vació en su interior.

Decidieron dirigirse a su habitación cayéndose casi de lo ebrios que se encontraban en ese momento, entre risas y burlas a la gente idiota que trataba de "comprenderlos" y del intento de las zorras que trataron de seducirlos los llevaron a quedar tirados en la cama de la habitación del rubio, con el peliplata sobre el, tan pesado que casi le sacaba el aire pero tan calido que distraía la atención del peso en el, ese contacto, tan brusco pero tan deseado apaciguaban su desesperación por tener por un momento a alguien a su lado, a alguien igual a la persona que le había enseñado que era la compañía sin importar cual hubiera terminado siendo el resultado….

-"sensei…"- no entendía por que Usami se lo recordaba tal vez….por que ambos tenían esa misma expresión de tranquilidad y amabilidad en sus rostros, lo físico no tenia nada que ver y pronto el recuerdo de un día soleado bajo el árbol junto a su maestro le volvió a mostrar la sonrisa amable de su maestro o al menos de lo que apenas lograba recordar de su rostro.

-oye us..a…aaagi est.. pe….sado sab...eesshh- el rubio se encontraba completamente ebrio debajo del ojilila. Tratando en vano de quitar a su compañero ya que este era demasiado pesado.

El ojilila reacciono y al tratar de levantarse se quedo hipnotizado por los ojos miel de Eiri provocando involuntariamente que su boca se acercara cada vez más a la del rubio. Por su parte Eiri podía sentir a Usagi tan cerca que sus alientos prácticamente se mezclaban. Este viendo que Akihiko tardaba demasiado termino fundiendo sus bocas saboreando así el esquisto sabor de la boca del peliplata, era una sensación increíble., una jamás experimentada por ninguno de los dos., bueno no al menos por voluntad y deseo propio.

Ahora el tiempo había corrido y ya se encontraba nuevamente mirando algo frente a sus ojos, las sensaciones de desenfreno y descontrol habían sido reemplazadas por rabia incontrolable y ganas de matar, en sus manos, una carta de despedida era todo lo que le quedaba de dos buenos años de relación algo retorcida y problemática, pero divertida, era fetichista, había sufrido y aprendido mucho de el, y ahora se marchaba sin darle una muy buena explicación, con una carta corta y vacía donde solo contenía un "te amo pero te veo venir….soledad", un mensaje tan corto y tan conciso que desde hacia casi cinco años no le arrancaba las lagrimas…otra vez se hallaba tumbado en el suelo de su propia debilidad sin saber que hacer, Usami tenia razón con su frase….

-te veo venir soledad…-

-no te preocupes Eiri san….ya pasara- nuevamente esa voz le había ayudado a levantarse, para soportar los años que pasaron, un largo trayecto de los diecinueva a los veintitrés donde su cabeza había dejado de pensar demasiado en Usami para apenas acordarse de su existencia, odiando mas al mundo y a aquel estén imaginario que insistía en hacerlo sufrir de manera tan arraigada, llego el matrimonio de su hermana, su carrera por las nueves, las entrevistas y las aventuras vacías, el alcohol excesivo y el tabaco intoxicante, hasta que se digno una noche a salir de la rutina, a camina por un parque sin saber que esa noche su vida cambiaria por un pedazo de papel…. Era vistoso, era alegre, y sus ojos le trasmitian una energía que lo ponía nervioso pero lo hacia enojar, el patrocinador de su vida llena de subidas y dolores de cabeza, la señal de que jamás estaría solo había llegado.

-lo escribiste tu?- pregunto despectivo, se había escondido debajo su dura coraza de acero impenetrable, sabia que el destino los había encontrado y el tuvo miedo de ceder, los ojos de aquel chico frente a el, eran lilas amatistas, no eran como los de Usami pero se parecían un poco, solo que esos brillaban como dos piedras preciosas… sus ojos le recordaban a ese amor perdido, pero no era el pensamiento que abarcaba su mente completamente, fue un fulminante de treinta segundos.

-si….- contesto tímidamente, se le notaba impactado por su presencia, tal vez por que estaba siendo muy duro con el, pero el era así, y ya no pretendía cambiar.

-es basura….- se atrevió a comentar, su experiencia le había vuelto arrogante y su dolor prepotente, pero su talento lo había vuelto exigente con lo que se encontraba, e chico había resultado menos de lo que el mismo esperaba.

Otro escenario que se apaga pronto sintiendo el calor en sus labios, un acto impulsivo que lo había doblegado a los pies de esa delicada criatura de ojos lilas amatistas frente a el, inicio de su carrera por no volver a quedar solo, pero su corazón herido lo obligaba a alejar a esa criatura de el, pero muy en el fondo de su cabeza y su propio corazón ansiaba que ese chico no se fuera y así era, permanecía allí sin importarle que tan malas se tornaran las cosas, era la molestaba garrapata que lo hacia enfadar pero que le regalaba alegría, era algo que lo volvía loco pero lo reconfortaba abriéndose cada momento, a pesar de que avanzaba dos pasos y retrocedía dieciséis, el chico se negaba a rendirse logrando alejar de el las dudas de que tal vez…

-el tercer amor es el vencido- volvió a escuchar perdiendo en la oscuridad el ultimo recuerdo de su pelichicle, su vida amorosamente dolorosa había pasado por sus ojos de una manera anormal, como una resumen que le había traído todo tipo de sensaciones y emociones que lo acercaban al deleite y luego lo alejaban para ponerlo tambaleante en el risco de la desesperación y el suicidio.

-Yuki…- oía que retumbaba en su cabeza a lo lejos, era la voz preocupada de su pelichicle.

-Eiri san…- escucho contiguamente, la voz de su mejor amigo…y ahora su mayor traidor….

-Yuki…- la voz fuerte pero preocupante de la persona le había abierto nuevamente una herida que lo mataba deleitantemente…Akihiko Usami también se encontraba llamándole….¿pero donde estaban? Acaso…si todo lo que había visto era como un resumen rápido de su vida ¿era acaso una manera de pensar que estaba al borde de la muerte? Y ¿esas voces que escuchaba eran solo producto de un recuerdo apunto de extinguirse una manera de despedirse?

-abre los malditos ojos bastando infeliz- le insultaba el escritor peliplata mientras veía en vano que ninguno de los intentos funcionaba para traer a Yuki de vuelta. A su lado Shuichi siendo sostenido fuertemente por misaki, y Seguchi Thoma con su esposa, eran su menos preocupación.

-el estará bien, no es preocupen- dijo el paramédico que lo terminaba de atar en la camilla para subirlo en la ambulancia

-como puede usted saber eso- pregunto la hermana de Yuki desesperada, la escena no pintaba bien para ella, encontrando con un reguero de sangre en un auto semidestruido totalmente contra un muro a punto de colapsar.

-cuando llegamos estaba conciente y hablando y fue capaz de sostener una pequeña conversación, la conmoción fue bastante, es normal que haya perdido el conocimiento- explico el paramédico que con ayuda de su compañero, levantaron la camilla depositándolo en la ambulancia. Que arranco rápidamente.

-mierda…- gruño Usami molesto, era una situación tensa tras otra, y sentía los ojos de Seguchi Thoma sobre su espalda, tal vez culpándolo sobre lo que había pasado.

La esposa de Seguchi y hermana de Yuki salio corriendo para tomar su auto y seguir la ambulancia sin saber que había dejado a cuatro hombres que estaban a punto de sumergirse en la situación mes estresante del mundo.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto rápidamente Seguchi Thoma mostrándose molesto….mostrándose furioso, buscando desesperadamente a alguien a quien culpar.

-eso a ti que te importa- le regaño Usami fuera de sus casillas, no quería tener que lidiar con ese tipo allí.

-me importa mas de lo que a ti debería importar, lárgate y no te atrevas a acercarte a Yuki- comenzó a pelear Seguchi perdiendo la paciencia.

-no te atrevas a amenazar a Usagi- se entrometió Misaki molesto también, ese da había sido molesto, pesado y estresante como para tener tamben que lidiar con Seguchi Thoma personalmente para variar ya que incorpóreo en la situación era menos molesto.

-Usami san, por favor, lléveme al hospital se lo ruego- le suplico cierto pelichicle sacando al escritor de su rápido enojo con seguchi para volver a concentrarse en lo importante… eso era Yuki.

Las horas pasaron, la noche transcurría y el miedo crecía, Usami, Seguchi, Misaki y Shuichi se encontraban esparcidos en el corredor en un silencio abismal esperando la partida del estado de Yuki, al menos una señal de alivio, el cansancio frente a esa desesperante situación no existía, las rivalidades y el conflicto habían sido hechas a un lado solo con el fin de que Yuki se encontrara bien, pero las miradas asesinas y llenas de rencor se cruzaban de un lado a otro sin escatimar en limites y barreras.

Misaki se acerco a Usami que se encontraba recostado contra la pared con sus ojos cerrados, intentando mantener la calma y no toparse con los ojos de Seguchi Thoma mirándolo fijamente, el rubio estaba comenzando a irritarlo. Misaki sabia que Seguchi lo estaba mirando, por lo que no escatimo en sus actos afectuosos buscando el calor del cuerpo de su escritor, abrazándose con fuerza a su torso, buscando alejaría de su incomodo momento con Seguchi Thoma molestándolo, con Yuki Eiri ocupando sus preocupaciones, quería ser toda la atención de Usami así fuera de una manera paralela al momento que suscitaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para estar estrechado entre los brazos de Usami, sintiendo su corazón contra su cuerpo y su respiración tras su cuello.

-te amo- le dijo el peliplata al oído arrancándole a su cara un tenue color carmesí

-yo….también…te amo- respondió Tímidamente Misaki, quería creer en las palabras de Usami desesperadamente, sin importarle el momento y el lugar, pero se vio forzado a separarse al oír el sonar de un celular de un lado y un movimiento del otro lado, Shuichi había comenzado a moverse y Seguchi Thoma estaba recibiendo una llamada que lo obligo a alejarse para contestar.

-Shindou san ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Misaki preocupado

-solo por un poco de café, estoy muy ansioso- respondió Shuichi mostrándose triste al igual que usami estaba estresado con la presencia de Seguchi e igual sabia que Usami y Misaki debían estar igual que el, era fastidioso.

Misaki miro a Usami que el asintió con la cabeza y pronto el ojiesmeralda estaba al lado del pelichicle, yo voy contigo, y sin una palabra mas ambos adolescentes se alejaron del escritor dejándolo solo con un ocupado Seguchi, esperaban ambos que no pasara nada realmente.

Usami suspiro desesperado se culpaba rotundamente por lo que había pasado, sabia que todo lo que había suscitado había sido culpa de los arremolinados sentimientos y fuertes emociones que Yuki había experimentado en tan pocas horas, había sido fuerte.

Usami hecho su cabello hacia atrás y su mirada se había tornado triste se sentía tan miserable que pronto se deslizo al suelo totalmente frustrado, el había visto a Yuki irse, sabia que no se encontraba bien y no se había atrevido a detenerle por que le interesaba demasiado lo que esa acción pudiera crear en Misaki…era tan egoísta.

Bebían un café en la cafetería del hospital, después de casi dos días sin verse, Kamijo Hiroki comenzaba a pensar muy seriamente que ser el amante de un doctor estaba comenzando a ser cansado, días sin llegar a la casa, a veces demasiado cansado para colocarle atención, los turnos rotativos, el corre, corre de su pobre doctor que ya comenzaba a ser victima de su propio trabajo, notándosele ya un poco decaído.

-cuando terminaras este turno, llevas dos días aquí- le regaño Hiroki muy molesto, al profesor de Universidad a veces le costaba trabajo admitir que necesita a ese doctor a su lado para poder dormir, pero no necesita decirlo para que el lo supiera, y pronto su querido Nowaki le sonrió reconfortantemente.

-estamos escasos de personal estos días y me toco desplazarme del área pediátrica a Urgencias, los accidentes se están volviendo muy común- explico Nowaki llevándose el vaso de café a los labios.

-hace un rato llego un chico rubio tal vez de veintitrés años, un camión lo envistió por detrás, llego delicado pero no de muerte, afortunadamente esta bien- le contó rápidamente para ser interrumpido por su localizador que comenzó a pitar.

-emergencia?- pregunto Hiro algo molesto esperaba que al menos los dejaran estar tranquilos una hora, pero apenas se habían visto durante quince minutos.

-lo lamento Hiro san- se disculpo su querido Nowaki levantándose – acompáñame la habitación esta en el camino a la puerta- le pidió su querido doctor mientras ambos se levantaban de la mesa y echaban camino por el corredor en un silencio que para Nowaki era normal pero para Hiroki era molesto, esperaba que esa noche Nowaki fuera a casa, parra cenar juntos, hablar, tal vez beber un poco y por que no algo de sexo que lo ayudara a dormir de manera tranquila, pero seria su tercera noche solo, le parecía que aquel peliazabache se estaba exigiendo mas de lo que debía, pronto algo, un movimiento fue captado por sus ojos, una persona, inconfundible para el, ese cabello plateado esa contextura, era el y pronto Nowaki se detuvo frente a el.

-hasta aquí puedo acompañante, ten cuidado- le dijo Nowaki tomándolo por sorpresa para arrancarle un beso suave que lo hizo estremecerse tal vez por lo inesperado que fue para el para que pronto este se perdiera por la puerta de su nuevo paciente que lo necesitaba pero no tanto como el, pero ahora su atención había sido atrapada por ese peliplata que se veía nublado en la preocupación.

Se acerco lentamente pero no necesito acercarse mucho para que el peliplata lo notara de inmediato.

- Kamijo Hiroki…-suspiro sorprendido el peliplata de verlo allí

-Akihiko Usami- respondió lo que para el fue un saludo de parte del peliplata. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hiroki sin guardarse su sorpresa

-un amigo se accidento y estoy algo preocupado por el- contesto Usami levantándose para quedar frente a frente con su ex amor.

-¿quien?- se atrevió a preguntar Hiroki, ya que conocía a todos los amigos de Akihiko, paralelamente eran sus amigos, pero no se avía enterado de algo así, así que también se preocupo, pero Usami suspiro preocupado.

-Yuki Eiri- respondió Usami sabiendo que se enfrascaría en un problema con alguien que a duras penas aceptaba a Yuki, la persona que mas se alejo de el frente a esa relación.

-¡¿le provocaste una accidente?!- le pregunto espantado el profesor aturdido, sin poder creer que el escritor plateado fuera capaz de hacer eso.

-no, se accidento así no mas- respondió Usami impresionado de que aquel profesor fuera capaz de pensar eso de el.

-ósea que te sigues viendo con el por tu proyecto con la pareja de el ¿eh?- identifico Hiroki con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro impresionado, tras la ultima vez que hablo con Usami se veía con ganas de tirar la toalla.

-si…las cosas con Yuki han mejorado un poco- admitió Usami recordando su ultimo beso, pero no entro en detalles con Hiroki, no necesitaba que este se enterara de ello, pero en su rostro se le noto distante, le profesor era bueno para leer sus expresiones y pronto sus antiguos sentimientos hacia Usami crearon una reacción que odiaba que pasara, le dieron celos.

-ya veo…- comento Hiroki para que sus ojos se encontraran con cierta persona que conocía bien, Usami no lo toleraba y se acercaba rápidamente.

-seguchi Thoma- suspiro al verlo acercarse para ver como Usami se ponía en toda su atención con el, clara señal de que el problema entre esos dos continuaba.

-Yuki Eiri…- se dijo entre dientes molesto, se había enojado cuando supo que había vuelto ahora se robaba la atención siendo un pobre accidentado, simplemente no podía soportarlo, no debía importarle mucho después de todo, el tenia a Nowaki pero ese rubio escritor era el peor de todos los males y recuerdos, siempre tan prepotente lograba todo lo que quería, le daba asco, era uno que encabezaba su lista de los mas odiados.

-por que no te quedaste en el olvido, así Usami o sufriría otra vez-

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

el accidente de este cap no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso con misaho, Senyu y yo, pero espero que lo disfruten ya que me fue un poco dificil escribirlo con una sola mano, comenten y que les guste mucho y que como heterosexual no se si lo estoy haciendo bien


	14. Chapter 14:Perdida (by Violetaotakugirl)

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo catorce: Perdida (by Violetaotakugirl)**

**-0-0-0-**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**-0-0-0-**

lastimosamente se sabia que esta semana saiyo Youko escribiria, la dj de radiacion otaku se retiro por motivos de trabajo, asi que Violetaotakugirl.

espero les guste la proxima escritora es alqui_sensei

"Amar al otro es renunciar a poseerlo, incluso muerto; renunciar a que vuelva, descubrir que sigue estando ahí, en un silencio que ya no nos causa miedo, en un desierto que se hace acogedor de lo más valioso que tenemos, lo esencial de lo que permanece cuando ya no se puede nada.

Cuando simplemente se pierde.

-Yuki Eiri…- se dijo entre dientes molesto, se había enojado cuando supo que había vuelto ahora se robaba la atención siendo un pobre accidentado, simplemente no podía soportarlo, no debía importarle mucho después de todo, el tenia a Nowaki pero ese rubio escritor era el peor de todos los males y recuerdos, siempre tan prepotente lograba todo lo que quería, le daba asco, era uno que encabezaba su lista de los más odiados.

-por que no te quedaste en el olvido, así Usami no sufriría otra vez- eran los pensamientos que resonaban en la cabeza de hiroki Kamijou.

-ha pasado tiempo Kamijou sensei- se dirigió el ojijade con su sonrisa arrogante.

Al escuchar su voz los recuerdos del día más feliz e infeliz de su vida llegaron a su cabeza.

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo catorce: Perdida (by Violetaotakugirl)**

**-0-0-0-**

-¿usted sabe no? Sabe que Akihiko se está engañando el no debería estar con yuki- la voz de aquel hombre rubio que veía por primera vez en su vida le daba total desconfianza después de todo ¿Cómo conocía el a Akihiko? Y más extraño a un ¿como conocía de su relación con aquel novelista rubio? Ya que ese par de escritores arrogantes no eran del tipo de personas que les gustaba andar gritando a los 4 vientos que sostenían una relación.

-pero le vuelvo a preguntar ¿quien diablos es usted?- lo confronto el peli castaño

-¿eso en realidad importa?, creo que lo que más le debería importar es la información que tengo para usted.- sonrió el pelirrubio con toda la seguridad del mundo la persona que tenia frente a él sería una pieza clave en su ajedrez para separar a Usami Akihiko de Eiri.

-no entiendo a que se refiere y que clase de información me podría interesar- le espeto el ojimiel

-digamos que estoy al tanto de su pequeño secreto-admitió el ojiesmeralda

-no sé de que me habla no tengo ningún secreto-esa situación realmente le estaba colmando la paciencia que clase de secreto podría tener. Por dios era un asistente de profesor una vida más aburrida y cotidiana no podría llevar.

-hablo de su amor no correspondido-tras esa frase los orbes del asistente se abrieron expresando sorpresa, horror y preocupación.

-específicamente de su amigo de la infancia Usami Akihiko….-el rubio tomo asiento tranquilamente mientras observaba la reacción del profesor.

Debía recordar darle las gracias a Haruhiko Usami hermano menor de Akihiko por esa información.

Después de todo Valía la pena relacionarse con otras empresas.

-si le interesa puedo hacer que su sueño se haga realidad.-continuo el joven pelirrubio mientras la sonrisa que poseía en ese instante se ensanchaba más en su rostro.

Había dado en el clavo.

Estaba a punto de proclamar el jaque mate en su juego.

Solo hacía falta mover la última pieza.

-¿sabe? Akihiko está igual o peor que usted; enamorado y lo más triste de todo es que no es correspondido realmente es una pena.-resoplo con veneno.

-eso no es cierto deje de mentir por favor, no sé que pretende con esto pero el si es correspondido si no, no tendría saliendo dos años con ese dichoso escritor.-

Hiroki debía admitirlo yuki Eiri no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

No lo toleraba.

Lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Aunque en el fondo de su corazón siempre quiso estar en su lugar.

Tenía celos de tener lo que el anhelaba con su alma

El amor de Akihiko.

-pues vera Kamijou sensei, está mal informado ¿le suena el apellido takahashi?-el tecladista tenía clavada su mirada en el castaño con una determinación de fuego en sus ojos.

Un fuego que quemaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

-vaya veo que no-soltó una descarda risa de gracia-y se decía su mejor amigo, no me haga reír,-el castaño estaba de una sola pieza parecía congelado como una estatua que se exhibe en un museo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos.

Atormentándose mentalmente.

-pues para su información takahiro takahashi es el amor platónico de su querido Akihiko.-

-eso...no puede se...r-le resoplo entrecortadamente el profesor.

-así es y para serle sincero lo que hace su amigo me da asco jugando así con los sentimientos de yuki, por eso le quiero proponer algo.-el pelirrubio se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al joven profesor que se encontraba cerca de un escritorio.

-y yo que gano con esto- le reto.

Hiroki no era tonto y antes de meterse en cualquier problema quería saber los beneficios y consecuencias especialmente si estaba relacionado con cierto escritor peliplata.

-es fácil vera gana lo que más anhela en este mundo; a su amado escritor.-Kamijou apretó sus manos fuertemente debatiéndose en si aceptar o no era una decisión difícil especialmente porque no confiaba del todo en la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

-está bien dígame que tengo que hacer.- respondió después de unos minutos idealizando que tal vez por primera vez en su vida podría alcanzar el cielo y tocar las estrellas.

-vera…-el pelirrubio volvió a tomar a siento mientras cruzaba sus manos delante de su rostro.-digamos que actualmente Usami a recapacitado y decidió acabar con esa farsa de relación.-el ojiverde no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que se formo en su rostro hacia apenas unas horas había triunfado sobre Akihiko claro el dijo que terminaría con yuki pero el pelirrubio no estaría conforme con eso.

No por supuesto que no él tenía que estar seguro que una reconciliación o perdón no fuera posible y su ruptura fuera definitiva.

Y ahí es donde entraba hiroki Kamijou.

-¿y el punto es?-pregunto curioso el ojicafe mientras tomaba asiento frente al pelirrubio.

-que conociendo al joven Eiri no lo aceptara tan fácilmente lo más seguro es que lo busque para pedirle una explicación.-el tecladista conocía extremadamente bien al rubio y lo posesivo y obsesionado que estaba con peliplata y ahí su punto débil convertiría ese amor en odio.

-ahí es donde entra usted mí estimado sensei, utilice su frustración amorosa a su favor, engatúselo hasta que caiga en su cama. Aproveche el aura de debilidad que actualmente emana, en estos momentos debe estar destrozado. Y eso se lo garantizo-las últimas palabras se las dirigió con tal seguridad que Kamijou no dudo aprovecharía esa oportunidad para hacer suyo Akihiko.

-por cierto mi nombre es seguchi Thoma- resoplo el rubio mientras daba por terminada la conversación cerrando la puerta de la oficina tras esas palabras.

"te amo pero te veo venir….soledad"

Su cabeza no hacía más que repasar esas líneas en su mente mientras manejaba a toda prisa al apartamento del escritor ojilila como era posible, solo así como así Usagi había terminado todo con él.

No lo aceptaría.

No sin un porqué.

No sin una explicación.

Y tal como lo predijo seguchi Thoma allí se encontraba yuki Eiri entrando al apartamento de su ex amante encontrándose con una escena que destrozo su alma su amor y sus esperanzas de una segunda oportunidad.

Akihiko su Akihiko haciéndole el amor a otro hombre.

La vida lo volvía hacer caer.

Se quedo pasmado en la puerta de esa habitación llena de osos de peluche y juguetes infantiles que era lo que menos le importaba.

Mientras veía esa escena sus ojos que antes emitían el brillo del oro tras cada lagrima se opacaban mas hasta el punto de sumirlos en la oscuridad.

Miro a la pareja que estaba en esa cama uno era castaño el cual le sonreía descaradamente con arrogancia e ímpetu ¡maldición se estaba burlando en su cara!

-Eiri.- fue lo único que pronuncio Akihiko mientras su mirada parecía vacía dolida y sin vida.

-porque-fue lo único que dijo para dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Rompiendo así cualquier lazo que haya tenido con aquel escritor de cabellos plateados.

Pero lo que más le dolió es que Usagi no fue tras él. Ni siquiera intento detenerlo o decirle la típica frase "esto no es lo que parece".

Acaso ¿tan poco le importaba?

En ese caso desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

Necesitaba desahogarse y el primer nombre que vino a su mente fue seguchi Thoma.

"El que acepta sufrir, sufrirá la mitad de la vida; el que no acepta sufrir, sufrirá durante su vida entera."

"Esto es lo correcto yuki por nuestro bien".

Fuel pensamiento del ojilila al ver a yuki alejarse y llevarse una parte de él.

Mientras el castaño volvía a la cruel realidad donde el nombre de takahiro era pronunciado de los labios de Akihiko.

Definitivamente se había equivocado.

- Lo mismo digo-le respondió el castaño

-y dígame que es lo que lo trae por aquí-cuestiono el pelirrubio ignorando completamente a Usami.

-asuntos personales-para hiroki era incomodo tratar con esa persona realmente le Revolvía el estomago.

-ya veo pero cambiando de tema dígame Usagi san ¿Dónde se encuentra takashi kun?-le pregunto frívolamente al ojivioleta.

-que te importa y creo que te deje muy claro la última vez que te alejaras de el-contesto malhumorado el escritor.

-si igual de cómo yo te deje en claro si mal no recuerdo que no te acercaras al joven Eiri pero parece que hay que disciplinarte de nuevo y que mejor que quitándote lo que más quieres es un buen castigo no crees.-sonrió malévolamente aquel ser que poseía unos ojos tan siniestros como la misma noche.

Cuando el escritor estuvo a punto de contestar tuvo que ceder ya que la llegada de Misaki lo había desconcertado. En seguida la mirada de seguchi se poso en el ojiesmeralda y Usagi al notar esto lo abrazo por la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Misaki vámonos de aquí-el escritor lo tomo de la mano para dirigirse a la cafetería le hacía falta un poco de calma.

Pero al parecer eso no pasaría.

-parientes de Eiri yuki- la voz de Nowaki quien atendía a yuki llamo la total atención de los presentes.

-yo- respondieron al unisonó seguchi y Shuichi

-lo siento pero solo puede entrar uno-les explico el peliazul

-seré yo-grito Shuichi

-lo siento Shindou san pero no se lo permitiré yo entrare soy su único pariente oficial ¿o me equivoco?

-pues no creo que ahora mismo seas el indicado para ver a yuki- le contesto Akihiko venenosamente después de todo yuki ya sabía la verdad sobre seguchi Thoma y no quería causarle más daño al escritor pelirrubio.

Mientras Thoma prestaba atención al peliplata cierto cabeza de chicle se escabullo a la habitación de yuki dejando a un lado la pelea que sostenían a fuera.

Necesitaba ver a yuki.

Saber que estaba bien.

Sentía que si no lo veía, besaba, y abrazaba moriría de dolor y preocupación.

Entro a la habitación y se sento en un lado de él mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba con suma delicadeza.

-yuki por favor despierta.-le rogaba en susurros el vocalista.

-por favor-seguia repitiendo casi como una plegaria.

El pelirrubio fue abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras escuchaba algo muy parecido a una suplica cargada de amor y ternura de alguien que se encontraba en su lado era alguien con una extraña cabellera pero la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era ¿Quién era? Y que hacía en esa habitación con él.

Con un desconocido.

-disculpa-hablo el ojimiel

-yuki, yuki despertaste!-grataba Suichi feliz mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su escritor.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-pregunto el mayor en tono de desconcierto y confusión.

-que chistoso yuki soy yo Shuichi Shindou tu amante- dijo con alegría y orgullo el vocalista.

-pero eso no es posible mi amante actual no eres tu-le resoplo el rubio a un confundido.

-que quieres decir claro que lo soy-al pelirosa le estaba empezando a asustar la actitud del ojimiel.

-no mi pareja es Usami Akihiko-con esas palabras Shuichi se quedo helado ¿Cómo era posible que yuki estuviera diciendo eso o es que no se habia lavado bien las orejas ese día? Estaba realmente confundido

-discúlpame un momento-Shuichi se retiro de la habitación con un sinfín de hipótesis en su cabeza de las cuales ninguna era coherente.

Mientras en el pasillo del hospital 3 personas se encontraban discutiendo.

-escritor de 4 cuarta homosexual-le gritoneo seguchi a Usami

-tu maldito frustrado sexual y rubio oxigenado con fetiches de emos-le contesto Usami

-está bien ya cálmense por favor- el azabache trataba de calmarlos era como ver a su hiroki multiplicado por unas 10 veces.

-doctor me puede explicar que le pasa a yuki-llego un joven de cabellera rosa ante ellos que si no se equivocaban era Shuichi aunque por la seriedad que se cargaba no lo parecía.

-pues es lo que quiero explicar pero no me dejan hacerlo.- le contestaba Nowaki mientras seguía escuchando los gritos del escritor y tecladista.

-me puede decir que le pasa a yuki al parecer no me recuerda- le cuestiono el ojilila mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla como señal d que estaba pensando.

-pues veras el paciente no logra recordarte porque sufre de amnesia-

- AMNESIA!-grito el cantante haciendo que todos enfocaran su atención hacia ellos.

-si así es para ser precisos sufre de amnesia disociativa. Se refiere usualmente a un recuerdo reprimido a largo plazo como resultado de un trauma ya sea psicológico o emocional.

esta se puedo haber ocasionado si el paciente antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en este caso el accidente automovilístico haya recibido una gran carga emocional o psicológica es un sistema de la mente la cual bloquea los recuerdos no deseados haciendo que el paciente no recuerde nada de los sucesos ocurridos de cierto tiempo en adelante.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos yuki había perdido la memoria.

-pero como saber que tanto recuerda.-cuestiono Misaki inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

-verán cuando recién despertó la primera vez le hice unas preguntas y al parecer él piensa que tiene un promedio de 17 a 19 años que acaba de empezar su carrera de escritor y que está saliendo con Usami Akihiko.-

-que! Como es eso posible-pregunto Usami y Thoma sorprendidos por eso.

-pero no se preocupen poco a poco irá recuperando los recuerdos por ahora lo mas recomendable para el paciente es no contradecirle en nada.-le sonrió Nowaki sin saber la situación que Vivian actualmente esas personas amigos de su Hiro san.

-doctor en español por favor-le pidió Suichi mientras que de su cabeza salía humo de tanto pensar y tratar de comprender.

-en pocas palabras el paciente se quedo estancado en la edad de 18 años ósea que no recuerda nada después de esa edad.-

-pero ósea no recuerda nada de lo vivido no recuerda a Shuichi ni nada de lo que haya pasado después de sus 18 años?-cuestiono el ojiesmeralda universitario ya que al parecer era el único que no estaba en shock.

-así es y hay algo de lo que deben de estar consientes no pueden hacer que recuerde nada por la fuerza eso lo empeoraría todo, y otra cosa debo pedirles por el bien del paciente que no lo contradigan en nada si él piensa que es pareja de Usami que apenas empezó su carrera como escritor tendrán todos que fingir que así es al menos hasta que recupere sus recuerdos.-finalizo el médico mientras veía a todos los presentes quienes tenían una cara de terror tretica.

"creo que los problemas nunca acaban" pensó Misaki mientras veía que Akihiko estaba en shock, hiroki no sabía que decir, seguchi se sentó por la conmoción vivida, Shuichi lloraba y sollozaba como niño pequeño y el…. el simplemente no lo podría creer esto parecía una situación sacada de los libros que escribia Usagi.

Yuki había sufrido una perdía.

Pero no cualquier pérdida.

Era una perdida que desencadenaría un sinfín de problemas y situaciones incomodas.

Una perdida que afectaría a todos.

"esto no puede ser posible"

El destino realmente los odiaba.

**Continuara….**

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno aquí el cap. de esta semana espero les guste dejen sus opiniones comentarios tomatazos insultos todo es aceptado! Jajajaja espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15:Joujun Toxic(by Alqui-Sensei)

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo quince: Joujun Toxic (by Alqui-Sensei)**

**-0-0-0-**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**-0-0-0-**

lamentamos las molestias. pero este capitulo por un error se monto incompleto espero lo sepan entender y disfrútenlo muchas gracias

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo quince: Joujun Toxic (by Alqui-Sensei)**

**-0-0-0-**

De la habitación del rubio Eiri sale una comitiva de gente con una gran variedad de caras: tragedia, desesperación, cierta alegría por que siga vivo y un odio que es más que palpable en los ojos de Thoma. Nowaki le pido a todos que se retiraran para dejar descansar a Yuki, que ahora de accidentado esta amnésico.

- El escritor peli plata ahora sí que se encontraba en un verdadero lio : Yuki regreso a los tiempos donde eran una pareja y Misaki es su actual pareja . ¿Cómo hacer para seguirle la corriente a Yuki en lo que recupera la memoria y llevar una vida normal con su actual pareja Misaki? La situación mas irreal no podía ser ya .- Nos llueve sobre mojado .. - comenta y suelta un suspiro de pesadez mientras recarga su espalda en la pared frente a la habitación de el rubio y enciende un cigarrillo -

-y bien , ¿qué hará Usami-san? - pregunta crédulo Thoma con su clásica cara de "no rompo un plato.. Pero si te descuidas rompe toda la bajilla". Siente un tremendo odio por Akihiko pero le da un poco de consuelo el hecho que ahora el peli plata tendrá problemas -

-Eso a ti no te interesa .. - le responde sin miramientos al rubio.

-buuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa YUKI! - grita llorando con el piso moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo Shuichi.

-Calma Shindou-san , veras que pronto el se pondrá bien y te recordara - dice Misaki tratando de calmar al peli rosa . La situación le hacía sentir extraño. No podía imaginarse a Yuki siendo tan fraternal con Usami y encima cariño de pareja. Sabía que el rubio no tenía la culpa de haber tenido tan mala suerte de tener amnesia pero igual le causaba molestia pero se la guardaba. Había que calmar a Shuichi para que este a su vez ayude a Yuki.

-¿Enserio tu lo crees? -parando de llorar de golpe, con los ojos cristalinos de lagrimas

-Claro, solo tienes que tener paciencia, ¿sí? - le responde tranquilamente pero ese consejo no era solo para Shuichi si no para el mismo. Necesitara de toda la paciencia del mundo para soportar esto .El destino tal vez los odie pero no iba a dejar solo a Shuichi. Le agradaba lo suficiente para tratar de apoyarlo como fuera posible.

-Está bien - responde el peli rosa limpiándose los ojos con su propias ropas.

Akihiko decide separarse de aquella multitud y estar solo para procesar mejor esto. Se fue caminando por el pasillo sin más palabras tratando de recodar que pecado hiso en su vida anterior para merecer esto. Esto le traerá kilos de problemas con Misaki pero al ver de nuevo la expresión menos recia de Yuki y el tono más alegre le hiso recordar aquellos tiempos de amantes con él. Se le dibujo una tenue sonrisa y sus ojos se mostraban incrédulos. El Yuki Eiri que el había conocido había regresado, uno menos sarcástico y mas lleno de vida (por así decirlo) . Le comenzaba a agradar la idea.

-¡Akihiko! - dice una voz que lo regresa de entre sus pensamientos. Era nada más y nada menos que Hiroshi el cual lo había seguido. El peli café tenía que aprovechar al máximo todo esto si quería que el peli plata fuera solo para él. Con mirada recia con tinte de timidez se acerca a Akihiko.

-¡Muévanse todos! ¡Quítense de una maldita vez! - se escucha el gritar de una voz varonil muy recia y alterada. El sonido de los pasos al correr no se hiso esperar y retumbaban por los pasillos del hospital. Esto hiso voltear la mirada de Usami y Hiroki al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta de cristal del hospital.

Esta fue abierta de una patada entrando un chico de cabello bicolor plateado y con azul obscuro y tez blanca la cual presentaba machas de suciedad y sangre. Vestía ropas obscuras con rasgaduras, pantalones de cuero negro igualmente rasgados y unas botas metaleras con detalles en metal brillante. El se encontraba cargando en brazos a otro chico de complexión más pequeña en comparación del otro. Era de cabello azul más claro, su tez un poco mas rozada y desde su frente hasta su barbilla había sangre corriéndole. Estaba cubierto con una chamarra de cuero. Era más que evidente el por qué de tan brutal forma de entrar a un hospital.

-¡Una camilla maldita sea! - gritaba con desesperación el bicolor. Echaba miradas de frustración hacia el peli azul . Lo mejor que podía hacer era traerle a un hospital peor igual sentía que debía hacer mas pero él no era medico así que solo le restaba confiar en quienes si eran.

Los gritos retumban por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a los oídos de Nowaki que sale a su encuentro trayendo tras de sí un par de enfermeras y una camilla. En instantes recostaron al peli azul en esta comenzando la atención médica y dirigiéndose sin más rodeos a terapia intensiva. El peli azul no se movía e incluso daba la impresión que ya tampoco respiraba.

Usami y Hiroki solo se hicieron a un lado para no estorbar el paso de la camilla. Observaron con tristeza que otro más se agregaba a la lista de los atendidos en urgencias y a su acompañante que va acelerado tras la camilla.

-Esta era una larga noche para alguien mas .. - pronuncio al aire Usami mientras veía por donde se llevaron al nuevo paciente.

-Si.. - Contesta de forma seca y con frustración. Ahora era confirmado que tardara Nowaki en tener tiempo para él.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado.. - habla para sí mismo observándose recostado en la cama de hospital y tocando con una de sus manos el collarín que tiene puesto. Sentía un dolor punzante en el abdomen el cual esta mitigado por los medicamentos que le administraron. Temía que acabasen pronto el efecto. - Esto va a doler y mucho… Demonios ... - Habla con frustración - donde se habrá metido ese escritor de novelas baratas? - habla mientras busca con la mirada al peli plata moviendo su cabeza hasta donde el dolor se lo permite. -

De sorpresa unas enfermeras y un medico abren la puerta de su habitación metiendo una camilla con un paciente. El cual recuestan en la cama continua a la suya la cual se encontraba desocupada. Al retirase las enfermeras le permiten ver mejor al residen llegado: Un peli azul de cabello largo recogido en una cola baja, en bata de hospital con vendajes en manos, brazos, cabeza y cuello. Tenía complexión media, ni robusto ni delicado, bien podría dar un par de buenos golpes.

- " Genial , pensaba que estaría solo .. " piensa echando un suspiro de fastidio . Prefería pasar su estancia en el hospital sin alguien a lado que se estuviera quejando a cada minuto. Seguramente va a quejarse mucho cuando despierte, pensaba. Regresa su cabeza a una posición mas cómoda .

En seguida la puerta se abre entrando un chico además de un olor penetrante a sangre. Ese chico era alto, tez pálida, cabello bicolor: parte de enfrente plateado y la parte trasera color azul oscuro agarrado en una cola baja también, y ojos color rojo. Portaba una camiseta sin mangas y en cuello "V" color negro, pantalones de cuero semiajustado del mismo color . Tenía vendas en brazo, frente y cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo . Al igual que varios golpes en el resto del cuerpo.

En una de sus manos traía agarrada una chamarra de cuero rasgada. Yuki se le quedo viendo por esa extraña forma de traer 2 colores de cabello y ese par de ojos rojo brillante como rubíes. Una combinación muy llamativa.

El bicolor cierra la puerta y camina hacia la cama del peli azul sin siquiera voltear a ver la cama donde estaba Eiri. Ni siquiera un "compromiso " almenos dijo al pasar. Se detiene frente a la cama de enseguida. Su cabello le cubre el rostro quedándose allí parado por unos minutos, contemplándole.

-Suspiro - Idiota... - pronuncia el misterioso bicolor, toma uno de los sillones para pacientes que se encontraban allí y lo acerca a la derecha de la cama. Se sienta en el y posa su codo izquierdo sobre el descansabrazos del sillón lo que arranca de su rostro una pequeña mueca de molestia. Y sobre la mano del mismo lado su mentón. De esa mano salían los extremos de lo que era una pulsera de tela color roja y broche plástico negro.

Fue entonces cuando el ojimiel y el bicolor chocaron miradas. Las pupilas negras estaban contraídas y su color era más brillante ahora que los veía detenidamente. Su mirada era fría, seria, penetrante y hasta cierto punto aterrador. Podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban por cuenta propia. En un instante unas palabras cruzaron su mente con una voz masculina de edad : " ¡Tiene la mirada de un asesino .. De una bestia ..! " . Y en un parpadeo el cabello de esa persona a la que miraba se torno rubio y corto y sus ojos rubios también. Era como verse a si mismo pero mayor y la mirada era aterradora. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par perplejo hasta que el sonido de un celular lo hace reaccionar dejando los verdaderos colores y forma de cabello y ojos en su lugar.

Tks... - sacando un celular de tapadera de la chaqueta con fastidio. Lo abre mirando la pantalla picando botones rápidamente para después cerrarlo y guardándolo de nuevo. Todo eso en tiempo record muy tranquilamente. Tenía que disfrutar de la calma por qué no tardaba mucho en llegar la tormenta y más en cuanto se entere que le chocaron el Pontiac. Le daba pereza pensar como el dueño del auto les iba a armar la buena en el hospital. - Descansa mientras puedas, en cuanto Bakura se entere nos matara... - hablándole al peli azul el cual seguía inconsciente. Kai se sentía muy inquieto a pesar de que ambos salieron con vida del accidente de auto y que el peli azul sobreviviría pero tenía una gran necesidad por escuchar su voz. Muy dentro de él tenía miedo de que no abriera los ojos jamás.

A Eiri le daba envidia ver esa escena. El rubio deseaba tanto que Usami estuviera allí con él a su lado como sucede con esos dos. Lo deseaba aunque a la hora de comunicarlo usara insultos con gritos. Le costaba expresar lo que sentía con las palabras correctas como los personajes de los pocos libros que ya había escrito. Y viéndolo de esta manera el rubio era más honesto otra vez de los personajes de sus libros que en la vida real.

¡Hola! ¡Kai, Tyson ¿se encuentran bien?! - entra corriendo un chiquillo de unos 16 años de cabello color violeta y ojos rosas dirigiéndose a sus vecinos. - Ne , ¿quién es él ? - volteando su mirada hacia Yuki el cual se quedo pasmado porque el rostro le parresia tan familiar... pero no recordaba exactamente de donde. - Bueno, Zero nos aviso que estaban en este hospital y nos trajo para acá lo más rápido posible, ¿No , Bakura? - dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta que al terminarse de abrir se ve a un chico pelirrojo de cabello largo y sus ojos brillaban de pura ira y furia. -

Hasta que llegaron… - contesta fríamente - los traía una tortuga o ¿qué? .. - no desaprovecha la oportunidad de molestar un poco al pelirrojo. .

-Kai...- le aparece una vena palpante en la frente - ¡Pues hubiéramos venido más rápido si no hubieran chocado mi Pontiac nuevo pedazo de investir! - Aun le faltaba la mitad de lo que costaba el carro para terminar de pagarlo. - Grrrr... - el pelirrojo se encontraba más que enojado, estaba furioso. Llevaba puesto una camisa negra sin mangas de cuello alto y pantalón negro ajustado del mismo color. Su cuerpo era delgado, delicado y con una bellísima piel tersa blanca. - ¿Tyson aun no despertar? - Se tranquiliza en seco y pregunta echando un vistazo al peli azul. Y una vez hecho esto deja ver mejor sus ojos los cuales son color verde esmeralda brillante. Y su rostro tenia delicadas facciones que de no ser por la voz Yuki juraría que era "ella" en vez de "el" -

... - Niega con la cabeza lentamente volviendo a mirar al peli azul que aun no da señas de despertar -

¿Como estuvo el accidente, Kai? - pregunta preocupado el peli violeta -

.. Tyson iba conduciendo el auto y por un idiota que iba en sentido contrario a máxima velocidad nos toco estamparnos .. El trato de esquivarlo pero alcanzo a golpear uno de los faros del frente haciéndonos derrapar y chocar contra un poste de lado del conductor , Daizuke .. - cuenta mientras recuerda lo que había sucedido recordando. -

El rubio solo observaba en silencio como todos esos chicos platicaban. Ignoraba por la amnesia que el había sido el causante por su arrebato de coraje que no se fijo ni por donde conducía. Estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que prácticamente se segó en la carretera.

- " Hay demasiada gente aquí, que fastidio... ¿y donde estará ese malnacido de Usami? " pensaba el rubio. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo y no le importaba si estaba en un hospital. -

No paso más de una hora cuando volvieron a abrir la puerta y quien entra es un chico un poco más alto de él bicolor. Su cabello corto era color blanco platinado y de ojos del mismo tono haciendo juego. Su mirada era atenta pero seria. En cuanto a ropa portaba una camisa de mangas largas, sin fajarse y pantalones de vestir negros al cuerpo. En su cuello a lado derecho había un tatuaje de una rosa y una cruz en color azul rey, un color que resaltaba mucho a la vista más aun por que el peliblanco era de piel clara. Este no hiso gesto alguno al ser recibido por esos chicos.

A Yuki le pareció un grupo muy variado, algo sacado de una novela de bishones . Tantos diferentes colores de cabello, ojos y personalidades. El pelirrojo ojiverde para comenzar muy platicador y de vez en cuando se insinuaba jugando a los demás. El peli violeta estaba preocupado y a ratos sonreía con toque infantil y extrañamente familiar. El bicolor en cambio no hablaba la gran cosa y respondía de una manera muy seca y fría. Mientras tanto el peliblanco recién llegado no hablaba nada respondiendo a veces moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, demasiado reservado y con aura de misterio. Solo faltaba que el peli azul se despertara para ver que personalidad tenía.

No falto mucho para cuando ese chico despertó al fin. Movía los parpados con pesadez dejando ver sus ojos color azul como zafiros y quería sentarse en la cama pero sus amigos se lo impidieron.

-No Tyson, ni se te ocurra levantarte-

-¿qué fue lo que paso?..-

-Chocamos... - Kai

-¿Enserio?¿ Estas bien Kai? - reacciona pasmado y preocupando mirando a Kai.

-No te preocupes por él , es indestructible . Hierba mala nunca muere – Bakura.

-...- le mira con cara de muy pocos amigos a Bakura - Kai

-Tú en cambio, mírate , estas hecho puré – Bakura.

-Que.. Qué bueno que estés bien, Tyson - titubeando un tanto con la mirada hacia bajo y las manos delante de él. - Cuando nos enteramos me asuste mucho, temía que le había pasado algo peor. - Daizuke

-Descuida, estoy bien, Daizuke - responde sonriendo un poco y posa su mano sobre la cabeza del peli violeta acariciándole el cabello – Tyson.

- le pica las costillas con un dedo a Tyson - bien.. Molido – Kai.

-Hayyy hay hayyyy - se retuerce del dolor quitando la mano de la cabeza de Daizuke - ¡¿por que hiciste eso , Kai?! – Tyson.

-Toma... - le pone frente a la cara la pulsera roja de tela con un cascabel pequeño plateado en ella. - Kai

Parpadea varias veces y tiene una gotia en el rostro - gracias .. Supongo - confuso, suspira - ¿porque siempre eres así? - pregunta con toque de desesperación – Tyson.

-Así soy y no voy a cambiar así que acostúmbrate.. - recio, le pone la pulsera a Tyson – Kai.

-Llevamos cinco años conociéndonos y sigo aun sin poder hacerlo - comenta - gracias , Kai - le sonríe – Tyson.

- se recarga de nuevo contra el respaldo del sofá sin siquiera decir una palabra dirigirle una mirada al peli azul – Kai.

Todos los presentes con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Kai..! – Daizuke.

-Déjalo, así es el - responde muy tranquilo - cinco años... Este par ya es un matrimonio, no ¿Zero?- Volteando a ver al peliblanco – Bakura.

-Me reservo el comentario... – Zero.

Bien , vamos al grano... y como vas a hacer para pagar mi carro nuevo , ¿Tyson? - pregunta sin chistar con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Pero ya todos saben que está furioso por lo que le paso a su auto el cual aun no había terminado de pagar – Bakura.

-Este... yo.. Aun no lo sé - responde nervioso con una gotota en la cabeza. Sabe bien que esta frito - Tyson

-¿Como que aun no lo sabes? - responde con voz lúgubre, fuego en los ojos y el cabello encrespado. Un aura maligna le cubría y se le veían colmillos afilados en su blanca dentadura. Un demonio salido del infierno – Bakura.

-haa...yo.. - su primer impulso es levantarse para salir corriendo pero el dolor lo atranca en la cama - Kai no dejes que se me acerque - tomando a Kai del brazo y jalándolo hacia el – Tyson.

- Le toma por sorpresa el que el peli azul le jale el brazo. Se acerca mas a la cama para no hacer que se fuerce demasiado - Pórtate como hombre, Tyson... - le reprocha por la actitud tan de niña que toma pero no niega que le gusta que le pida ayuda. - Kai.

-¡¿Y tu porque le dejaste conducir?! ¡Te lo preste a ti y no a él! - Bakura/demonio.

-hmmm... - y con una gotita en el rostro no le contesta, el silencio otorga. También el había tenido parte de la culpa por que Tyson no sabe todavía conducir bien. "Demonios..." piensa sin que s ele ocurra algo con que defenderse de Bakura/demonio.- Kai.

-¡Kai estaba tomado para conducir y ya era muy tarde! - responde por el bicolor enseguida - No había casi autos en la calle así que pensé que sería más fácil conducir hasta casa y bueno... - el tono de su voz se fue bajando gradualmente mientras pronunciaba lo último con una mezcla de nervios y disculpa. Se comienza a sentir mal porque el auto no era suyo. - Tyson

-.. Tyson – Daizuke.

-Nota como está el peli azul - Vamos, solo es un tonto auto. Nada que no se pueda volver a comprar .. - dice muy calmado como si diera una respuesta muy común a algo muy común. Aunque más que nada para tranquilizar al accidentado que le esta abrazando un brazo.- Kai

-Grrr... - eso lo desquicio apareciéndole varias venitas saltantes en la frente.- El problema es CUANDO se volverá a comprar pedazo de idiota! Era un pontiac Solstise Comvertible GXP 2009 . Sabes cuánto vale eso en el mercado?! - Explota - y más aun con las modificaciones que le mande hacer! Tenía el auto perfecto y ustedes dos lo dejado hecho una mierda! - se abalanza sobre la cama - los matare! – Bakura.

-Waaa! - espantado y con ganas de salir corriendo de alli - Tyson

- Agarra de el cuello de la camisa a Bakura deteniéndolo a poca distancia de el peli azul - 1 millón y medio .. - interrumpe - Zero

-Millón y medio..? – Daizuke.

-Así es , un millón y medio de discos .. Si logran vender esa cantidad puedes pagar las reparaciones del auto... – Zero.

-entonces aun es rescatable? - chibi con ojos de borrego tierno aun siendo cargado por Zero. La idea le fascinaba – Bakura.

-Efectivamente .. - Zero

-Si! - con forma chibi se alegra mucho y del demonio Bakura ya no queda nada. El semblante le cambio muy rápido – Bakura.

-Eres raro... - con una gota en la cabeza mirando con confundido a Bakura – Kai-

Y tu aun mas - le contesta a Kai - Bien - señala con el dedo índice a Tyson - tienes que ayudarnos a vender un millón y medio de discos para pagarme por lo menos mas de la mitad de la reparación del Pontiac .. - se sube a la cama y se acerca a Tyson lentamente a gatas mirándole con una sonrisilla pervertida en los labios - .. y si no entonces me cobrare de otra forma . - dice con tranquilidad y sensualidad mientras posa uno de sus dedos índices debajo del mentón del ojiazul levantándolo con delicadeza. Acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro y labios - Bakura

Tyson se puso muy nervioso teniendo a pelirrojo encima. El tipo le daba mucho miedo y aparte él no estaba para pagar de esa forma. El pelirrojo voltea a ver a Kai con la mista mirada y con tono insinuante dice - Acaso no te gustaría vernos, ¿Kai?

-Tenía frente a él dos tipos de ukes : el complaciente y el que no se complace tan fácilmente . Una combinación que en cama vuelve loco a cualquiera y haciendo trió seria algo para no olvidar jamás. - Quizás .. - Kai responde secamente disimulando -

-¿En qué diablos estas pensando? - con tono enojado y jalándole una mejilla al bicolor. No le gusto nada esa respuesta al peliazul -

-... - " mierda... " piensa siendo jalado , quita la mano del peli azul liberando su mejilla . - Tu puedes conseguir solo el dinero , regrésate a tu burdel .. – Kai

-No , ya me canse de la misma clientela de siempre , quiero conocer nuevos horizontes - le sigue el juego lo que le causa molestia a Kai - Bakura

-Y por horizontes te refieres a todo el grupo de Toxica , ¿no?.. - Zero

De piedra y azules del susto Daizuke y Tyson.

-Idiota... - Kai

-haa jjajajajaja - riendo tontamente con una gota en la cabeza. "Maldición, Zero me está descubriendo " piensa enojado. Al parecer es bastante lógico para alguien y Zero es de los que no se les escapa nada - Bakura

Un celular comienza a sonar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kai y él lo contesta - ¿Bueno..?

-Hola.. - era la voz de un hombre, un muchacho.

-¿Quien habla..?-

-Tu peor pesadilla .. - le responde la voz con tono juguetón.

-Kai pásame el celular, por favor – mirándole.

La repuesta de ese muchacho lo desquicia, Kai no es alguien paciente y si es un hombre que no conoce hablando al celular de Tyson menos aun. - Tienes 3 segundos para decirme quien rayos eres y que quieres... - le aleja el celular a Tyson - Kai

.¿Por qué te tengo que contestar si este no es tu celular ? .. Eres el presidente o qué?! - y luego de eso el que habla comienza a hablar rápidamente lo que parece ser un italiano muy alterado - me entendiste?

-Si , lo que digas... - le cuelga , no estaba para soportar gente ruidosa.

-Quien era? – Tyson.

-Nadie .. – Kai.

- le quita el celular al bicolor y verifica quien llamo. - Hay dios... - con una gota en la cabeza y ojos muy abiertos - se me olvido! - marca haciendo una llamada – Tyson.

-ciaossu~! - Contestan - Eres un triple baka , ¿sabías?-

-Lo siento, se me olvido. Tuve un pequeño problemita y se me olvido por completo . - hablando por celular - Tyson.

-Ven a recogerme, el vuelo ya está por terminar -

Me temo que no podre hacerlo pero enviare a alguien para que te recoja. Sabrás quien es fácilmente por " eso " – Tyson.

-No me digas que ...-

-Si-

-Te refieres a eso ?-

-Pues a que otra cosa? por supuesto que a "eso" . Ahora, quien te ira a recoger se llama Kai Eriol, tiene el cabello de dos colores y cara de pocos amigos – Tyson.

-Espera! a qué horas me ofrecí para eso?! - se altera, ya lo están apuntando para algo sin su consentimiento - Kai

-Espérame un poco - tapa la bocina del teléfono - Desde que le colgaste a mi hermano - le contesta y regresa al teléfono - Bien, vale, te veo en una hora! - cuelga - bien, todo arreglado - dice satisfecho – Tyson.

-Dame una buena razón para hacer esto .. - responde cruzado de brazos más que indagando por que ni si consentimiento pidió para ir a recoger a ese hermanito. No tiene la mas mínima intención de levantarse del sillon . - Kai

La gente va y viene por entre los pasillos amplios del aeropuerto. Personas de diferentes lugares del país y extranjeros van de un lado a otro. Recargado en uno de los pilares hay un bicolor aburrido con mucha pereza y enojo fumándose un cigarrillo. Zero le había hecho el favor de llevarlo en su camioneta pero no sin antes pasar por su casa para darse un baño rápido y cambiarse la ropa apestosa a sudor.

- " ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?.." - piensa preguntándose a sí mismo con fastidio el bicolor. Le conocía nada mas de una fotografía muy vieja que el peli azul le había mostrado hacia ya mucho tiempo. Pocas veces hablaba de él .- " Acaso estarán peleados? " - piensa preguntándose a sí mismo. Mueve el cigarrillo con sus labios y saca de su bolsillo del pantalón un juguete chillón con forma de palo. " Un juguete para perro .. " piensa mirándolo con extrañes semejante forma de encontrar a alguien . " Debe ser una broma ... un juguete para perro para un niño? " -

Tyson dijo que lo apretaras cuando lleguemos así... - pronuncia un peliblanco de ojos grisáceos sacándole de sus pensamientos. Zero también venia acompañando a Kai y le trajo en su camioneta -

- Observa el juguete no muy convencido de eso funcione - ... - decide apretarlo y un chillido como de patito de hule de bañera sale de él . La gente más cercana voltea a verlo y Kai con cara fría levanta la mirada hacia ellos provocando que se alejen de el. -

A lo lejos se ve un policía que pasa cerca de ellos y encima del un muchacho lloriqueando.

- ese machado tenia ojos color azul zafiro y cabello un poco largo color negro . - buaaaaaa quiero mi juguete! buaaaaaaaaaa y quiero al baka que vendría por mi buaaaaaaa ! shif shif -

Si vuelvo a apretar esta cosa se ve van a derretir los oídos ... - el chillido le resultaba realmente molesto y después de lo que paso muchas menos ganas tiene de volverlo a hacer el bicolor . -

- Zero le quita el juguete para perro a Kai y lo aprieta fuerte originando un chillido fuerte haciendo eco en todo el aeropuerto. Creando otra vez la misma escena incomoda de todas las personas s eles quedan viendo y pensando que son un par de chiflados que no tiene algo mejor que hacer que apretar ese juguete. -

El chico que estaba encima del policía levanta la cabeza y dirige su mirada hacia el lugar de donde vino el sonido. Se aparta del policía y corre entre la gente hasta llegar hasta donde se encontraban Zero y Kai - Juguete! - grita muy alegre saltando quitándole el juguete a Zero con la boca -

... ¿Reborn ? - pregunta Kai fríamente

El chico de unos 14 años traía puesto una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalón y chaleco de vestir color negro , un sombrero tipo gánster de los años 80 en color negro con una banda color azul turquesa . De calzado traía unos converse color blanco con negro. –

**continuara...**

**-0-0-0-**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

lamentamos los inconvenientes con este cap

hubo un error


	16. Chapter 16:¿Amnesia?(by Zero)

**TOXIC**

**-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo dieciséis: ¿Amnesia? (by Zero)**

**-0-0-0-**

**Habitación 206 del hospital…**

"¿Usted es Yuki Eire verdad el famoso escritor?"- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Daizuke captando la atención de todos en la habitación que se giraron para encontrar al rubio escritor como paciente en la misma habitación. "Si soy Yuki Eire, también soy el paciente que están incomodando con sus gritos y peleas"- respondió el escritor, "¿Porque dijo que soy famoso?"…miraba de arriba abajo al joven frente a el con cabello morado y ojos rosas que parecía ser algo hiper activo.

"Perdón joven Eire nadie quiso molestarlo, pero nadie se había percato de que Tyson no estaba solo"- dijo un joven pelo y ojos azabaches sonriendo amablemente mientras entraba a la habitación esa imagen perturbo un poco al escritor puesto que le recordó a Thoma su amigo de la infancia, "Ademas no fue para tanto"- dijo Kai mirándolo fríamente lo que le causo otro deja bu al escritor como si se viera a si mismo. "waaaaaaa no sean así con el Kai, Koji no ven que esta enfermo"- dijo en modo infantil Daizuke mientras a todos los presentes les caía una gotita tipo anime."Y yo ¿Qué le hice?"- dijo el azabache mirándolo a peli-morado con una sonrisa angelical que hizo estremecer a todos.

"¡Ya y quien rayos le importa ese escritor yo quiero saber como demonios ustedes dos pagaran mi carro!"- dijo furioso el joven pelirrojo ojos verdes con rostro de demonio infernal, regresando la atención de todos a los accidentados que se miraban sin saber que contestar. "Pues yo creo que si nos debe importar y mucho"- dijo el joven peli-plata serio. "Y eso ¿Por qué nos debe interesar?"- dijo sorprendido Koji, "Si ¿porque rayos nos va importar acaso eres su fan o que?"- dijo furioso Bakura mirando molesto al joven peli-plata.

"Ja, ja, ja porque se supone que debemos trabajar con el o ya se olvidaron del contrato con la disquera"- dijo riendo divertido Zero mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos, "Vaya si que son olvidadizos"- agrego divertido mientras miraba al escritor. "¿De que contrato hablan?"- dijo sorprendido el rubio mirándolos confuso, "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- dijo Nowaki entrando en la habitación mirándolos curioso y preocupado por sus pacientes ya que podía ver la aura asesina proveniente del peli-rojo mirando a los otros dos accidentados del día.

"Somos los amigos de sus pacientes de aquí"- dijo Koji mirando al doctor mientras señalaba a Kai y Tyson que miraban preocupados a un Bakura sumamente molesto con ellos. "Entiendo pero por favor traten de no incomodar al joven Eire reciente mente tuvo un accidente y no esta muy bien"- dijo el joven doctor, "Descuide no lo molestaremos"- respondió el joven peli-plata puedo preguntarle algo doctor. "Claro, pero debo verificar primero las heridas de sus amigos"- respondió Nowaki serio.

"Bien doctor lo esperamos afuera"- dijo Zero sacando a los demás afuera del cuarto para esperar al doctor lleno de curiosidad por la respuesta del escritor a sus palabras sobre el contrato y al no ver a la pareja del rubio con el después de que este tuviera un accidente lo mas lógico es que estuvieran su pareja, familia y amigos cuidándolo pero no vio a nadie y eso le llamo la atención. "Mi pobre auto esos dos lo van a pagar por destrozarlo"- decía furioso el peli-rojo. "Vaya coincidencia no el joven Eire tubo un accidente el mismo día que Tyson y Kai"- dijo divertido Koji, "Si es una gran coincidencia"- dijo el peli-morado pensativo.

**Cafetería del hospital…**

"Buaaaaaaaaabuaaaaaa Yuki buaaaaaa"- lloraba Shuichi desconsolado mientras Misaki trataba de calmarlo a pesar de que el también estaba asustado y nervioso por la situación ya que todo esa situación ponía su relación con Akihito en riesgo. "¿Y si Usami decide regresar con el o peor si Eire no recupera la memoria?"…pensaba asustado el joven castaño mientras trataba de calmar al cantante. "No te pongas así Shindou-san veras que todo se solucionara pronto solo debes tener paciencia"- dijo sonriendo levemente el menor a su amigo el cantante que lo miraba aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Trato pero, pero duele mucho esta sensación de perderlo"- dijo el peli-rosa con una gran tristeza mientras miraba al castaño, "Se que Akihito no se aprovecharía de la situación pero aun así duele"- agrego el cantante sollozando despacio. Misaki no sabia que podría decirle para que el joven cantante no perdiera la esperanza ya que ni el mismo estaba seguro de nada en ese momento. En otra mesa de la cafetería Thoma Seguchi pensaba en lo sucedido y en como podía usar esa situación en su favor a la vez que se sentía molesto por tener que volver a ahuyentar a ese escritor de cuarta que no se merecía a su Yuki, mientras tanto Mika la hermana de Eire llamaba por teléfono a su hermano menor Tatsuha Uesugi para avisarle lo sucedido a el y a su padre.

"Si Tatsuha el esta bien solo que perdió la memoria actual, el cree tener diecinueve años y que es pareja de Usami Akihito otra vez"- dijo preocupada la mujer a su hermano menor, "Pues el llorando como un mocoso por lo sucedido pero es lo mejor así el deja de ser una molestia para Yuki "- respondió molesta la mujer. "Vamos tu y yo sabemos que esa relación no tiene, ni tendrá jamas futuro"- agrego suspirando Mika. "Bien te espero si, si es la habitación 206"- respondió antes de colgar el teléfono mientras miraba extrañado a su marido que parecía divagar en sus pensamientos.

Genial simplemente genial otra vez tendré que deshacerme del idiota de Akihito lo bueno es que sin mover un dedo ya me desasí del músico de cuarta de Shindou y no tuve que hacer nada para lograrlo vaya suerte la miá. Con esto ese idiota terminara perdiendo a ese dulce argel de cabello castaño pero no debe preocuparse yo me haré cargo de consolar al angelito, yo si sabre cuidarlo a diferencia de el…pensaba Thouma mirando su café sin prestarle atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**Azotea del hospital…**

"Que debo hacer Yuki me necesita pero no quiero perder a mi Misaki "…pensaba preocupado el escritor peli-plata tratando de tomar una decisión sobre su camino a seguir en esta historia mientras fumaba un cigarrillo tratando de tomar una decisión. Todos los recuerdos de su vida con el rubio escritor remolineaban en su mente, haciéndole recordar esos pocos buenos momentos en los que fue feliz con su Eire y los problemas que le causo Seguchi tratando de dolor y la soledad que llego a albergar su corazón.

Hasta que llego a su vida el castaño menor y le enseño lo que era la felicidad, no quería perder a ese ángel que llego a su vida para iluminarla con su sonrisa y su amor. Ademas que pasaría con el joven que ahora ocupaba el corazón de Yuki realmente el no se merecía sufrir por toda esta historia y ahora lo estaba haciendo, lo peor es que era su culpa ya que no pensó en las afectado que podría estar Yuki al leer la verdad y encima después no evito que este saliera como un demonio en su auto en busca del maldito de Seguchi.

Nunca imagino que esto pasaría, ni que Shindou y Misaki terminarían pasando por esta situación tan incomoda convirtiéndose en las victimas que saldrían heridas en toda esta historia y todo por su cobardía. El escritor peli-plata termino su cigarrillo con pesadez decidió regresar con su Misaki el lo podría aconsejar esa era la mejor opción decidir que hacer con ayuda de su pareja así evitaba que Seguchi usara esta situación para crear intriga entre ellos en su propio beneficio ya que ahora estaba tras de su adorado castaño y el no permitiría que le robara a su adorado niño.

**NG Records…**

"Eh no me digas de verdad y dices que tus contactos son de fiar ya veo esto parece toda una mala broma para Shindou-san, si descuida yo me encargo de todo y gracias por el aviso"- respondió Sakano suspirando mientras se dirigía a la sala de grabación donde se encontraba el resto de Badluck. Llego a la sala y golpeo la puerta para entrar al sentir que le daban permiso, "Disculpe K-san venia avisarle que Shindou-san no a llegado porque esta en el hospital…"- dijo el peli-negro sin poder terminar de decir nada porque fue sujetado con fuerza de su traje por un peli-rojo.

"Queeeeee como que Shuu esta en un hospital que le sucedió, ¿acaso Seguchi le hizo algo?"- dijo preocupado y furioso el peli-rojo, "Calma Nakano-Kun no lo dejas explicarnos ¿que paso? o ¿Por qué Shindou-Kun esta en ese lugar?"- dijo serio Suguru el tecladista tratando de calmar al guitarrista mientras lo jalaba para que soltara al peli-negro. "Muy bien ¿porque Shindou-san esta allí? Nakano-san "- dijo K apuntando con su arma al guitarrista que soltó al peli-negro al sentir el aura asesina de su rubio representante. "Porque el joven Eire tuvo un accidente y esta hospitalizado en urgencias "- respondió mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento al ser liberado.

"¿Pero esta bien verdad?"- dijo preocupado el guitarrista mientras preparaba todo para marcharse rumbo al hospital para apoyar a su amigo, "Si esta bien aunque según me informaron perdió la memoria"- dijo Sakano suspirando mientras los miraba. "Sera mejor ir a apoyar a Shindou-kun debe estar sufriendo mucho si eso es verdad "- dijo Suguru mientras también preparaba sus cosas, K tomo sus cosas y salio de la sala sin decir nada a nadie se monto en su vehículo para conducirlo a toda velocidad. El guitarrista y el tecladista salieron después rumbo al hospital acompañados por el peli-negro.

**Fuera del hospital…**

"¿Como esta Yuki?"- dijo un joven peli-negro muy parecido al escritor mientras conducía su carro cruzando la ciudad rápidamente, "¿Cómo que la pareja de Akihito y Shuichi que?"- agrego confuso frotándose la sien mientras seguía conduciendo, "¡Llorando! me lo imagino pobre Shu, no seas así Mika el nunca a sido una molestia para Yuki, es mas el es el único capas de soportarle a ni-chan todas sus manías y lo sabes"- respondió molesto el menor de los Uesugi tomando de nuevo el volante con ambas manos. "Tu no puedes decir eso después de todo lo que el pobre de Shu a soportado por parte de ni-chan, voy llegando te veo en unos minutos ¿en que habitación esta?"- pregunto suspirando tratando de calmarse.

"Bien te veo entonces el habitación 206 en el segundo piso y Mika no molestes a Shu ¿entendiste verdad?"- agrego serio el pelinegro terminando la llamada mientras se estacionaba en el estacionamiento del hospital. "Genial la hiciste esta vez hermano…no se como el pobre de Shu no ha huido de tu lado después de todo lo que le haces"…pensó el menor mientras entraba en el hospital para tomar el ascensor rumbo al segundo piso. "Espero poder hacer algo para evitar que mi hermano pierda a Shuu por esta situación ya que lo mas seguro es que Mika haga hasta lo imposible por mandar a volar al pobre ahora que yuki no lo recuerda"…pensaba el joven durante el viaje en el ascensor.

En ese momento también estacionaba un auto negro del cual descendía un rubio con gafas negras junto a un joven peli-verde que llevaba un conejo de peluche cargando, tenia unas gafas negras y una gorra azul que cubría parte de su cabello, entraron en edificio también rumbo al ascensor que los llevaría al segundo piso. "pobre de Shuu Kumagoro y yo cuidaremos de el para que no este triste mientras espera que su querido Yuki lo recuerde para que vuelva a sonreír"…pensaba el peli-verde mientras entraba junto al rubio al ascensor. "Me pregunto si no tendrá que ver Seguchi y en todo lo que sucede"…pensaba molesto el rubio. Unos momentos después estacionaban dos vehículos una motocicleta y un auto negro cuyos ocupantes también entraron al edificio del hospital para subir al segundo piso. "Aguanta Shuu ya voy en camino yo voy a ayudarte como sea aunque deba enfrentarme a Seguchi en persona"…pensaba el motociclista, "Espero que realmente Hiro se equivocara y tu no tengas que ver en esta situación primo…"pensaba Suguru.

**Habitación 206 del hospital…**

"bien veamos esas heridas"- dijo el doctor revisando los vendajes del joven bicolor, "Parece que están bien pero lo mejor sera que haga reposo para evitar que las heridas sean peores joven Eriol"- agrego Nowaki mirando al joven seria mente, este solo asintió desviando su mirada con fastidio. "bueno ahora es su turno joven Himura"- dijo mirando al peli-azul que lo miro nervioso al verlo acercarse, "¿me va a doler?"- dijo asustado escondiéndose detrás de la almohada, "No le dolerá se lo prometo"- respondió el joven doctor sonriendole como si tratara con un niño pequeño.

Yuki observaba lo sucedido suspirando por las molestias que debía soportar y lleno de curiosidad por las palabras del joven peli-plata, miraba a ambos jóvenes ya que esa escena por alguna razón se le hacia familiar y no entendía el porque de esa sensación acaso se estaria volviendo loco o quizas el accidente le habia afectado mas de lo que el creía…¿donde demonios estaba ese idiota de Akihito que no estaba alli para saber de el?...todos esos pensamientos remolineaban en la mente del rubio, mientras miraba como el doctor revisaba al peli-azul después de que el bicolor mirara al peli-azul y este se tranquilizo por arte de magia.

"Listo todo esta muy bien, no dolió ¿verdad?"- dijo Nowaki sonriendo al peli-azul, "No, no dolió"- respondió el menor temblando al sentir la mirada del bicolor frente a el, "Que bueno"- respondió el peli-negro mientras se dirigía a revisar las heridas del rubio. así lo hizo para después de ordenarle al bicolor que hiciera reposo decidió salir afuera para hablar con los amigos de los dos jóvenes. Yuki miraba a ambos jóvenes que permanecían en silencio en el cuarto. "¿Ustedes saben a que se refería su amigo?"-pregunto el rubio sin dejar de mirarlos, "No joven Eire"- respondió el peli-azul."¿Porque creo que no me están diciendo la verdad?"…pensaba el rubio con molestia, "Que se supone que debo responderle"- pensaba el peli-azul con una gotita estilo anime cayendo.

**Fuera del cuarto 206…**

"Jóvenes les informo que sus amigos estarán bien en unos días ya mañana podrán irse a sus casas por ahora lo mejor es que estén bajo observación por las dudas"- dijo el peli-negro. "entendido doctor, por cierto y ¿cual es el estado de nuestro amigo Yuki es que no pareció reconocernos?"- dijo el joven peli-plata preocupado, "A eso es porque no lo los recuerda sufre de amnesia regresiva es decir su mente retrocedió a un evento de su pasado "- respondió Nowaki, "¿Queeeeeeeeeee no puede ser y ahora?"- dijeron los jóvenes frente al doctor. "Si no sabemos cuando el joven recupere sus recuerdos, por eso lo mejor es que le sigan la corriente y no lo alteren forzándolo a recordar"- agrego el doctor.

"Entendido doctor"- dijeron los jóvenes mirándose entre si, después de explicarles el doctor se marcho a seguir su trabajo con los demás pacientes mientras los jóvenes se miraban entre si, "¿Bien y ahora que vamos a hacer?"- dijo Daizuke mirando a sus compañeros, "¡Genial y ahora esto!"- dijo Bakura molesto. "Bueno pero solo debemos ayudar al joven Eire a recuperar sus recuerdos mientras el nos escribe las canciones y ya"- dijo Koji mirando al muy molesto al peli-rojo. "Pues imagino que podría funcionar y si no que Tyson se case con Shindou o con Eire y así tendrá el dinero necesario para pagar el auto de Bakura"- dijo divertido el joven peli-plata mirando a sus amigos que lo miraban divertidos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el menor de los Uesugi descendió para caminar por los pasillos rumbo al cuarto 206 para ver a su hermano, el deseaba que Shuu aun deseara estar al lado de su hermano, mientras del otro ascensor descendían el rubio y el joven peli-verde para tambien buscar el cuarto 206 y a su paciente. Akihito regreso al cuarto y se encontró que no estaban ni Misaki, ni Shu en ese cuarto, había unas personas fuera de el cuarto que el no conocia decidió ver si encontraba a ambos jóvenes en la cafetería así que se apresuro para ir a ver allí.

Finalmente llego a la puerta de la habitación para quedarse mirando sorprendido al observar a los cuatro bellos jóvenes que se encontraban el la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se iba a acercar cuando escucho una melodiosa voz que lo hizo girar para ver detrás de el. "Tatsuha-kun como estas"- dijo la voz infantil de Ryuichi Sakuma que había puesto a su conejo Kumagoro frente al rostro del menor de los hermanos Uesugi sonrió al ver a su adorado cantante frente a el, "Estoy bien Kumagoro-kun y Ryuichi-san y ustedes ¿como están?"- respondió el peli-negro mirando embelesado a su ídolo. "Buenas tardes Uesugi-kun ¿como se encuentra su hermano?"- dijo la voz seria de detrás de Ryuichi. "No lo se yo recién llego"- respondió el peli-negro mirando al promotor de Badluck.

En ese momento Shuichi y Misaki regresaban de la cafetería hasta que se encontraron con Akihito y con el resto de Badluck que se acercaron al cantante para poder darle su apoyo. "Como te encuentras Shu "- dijo abrasándolo Nakano su amigo de la infancia,"No lo se Hiro esto parece una pesadilla de la cual no logro despertar"- respondió con tristeza el peli-rosa volviendo a llorar en el hombro de su amigo. "¿Como sucedió todo?"- pregunto Suguru mirando al cantante, "No lo se Usami-san y el, quedaron en casa de Usami-san y cuando regresamos Yuki se había ido y al poco rato recibimos la noticia del accidente"- respondió entre sollozos el cantante.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron tratando de calmar al su amigo mientras seguían el camino rumbo al cuarto del escritor. De repente el hospital empezó a llenarse de reporteros que finalmente se habían enterado del accidente y fueron al hospital para obtener la primicia vehículos de varios canales de tv, periodistas de radio, periódicos, revistas de chimentos entraban al hospital en busca de la gran primicia llenando el edificio de medios de comunicación en busca del gran escándalo que rodeaba el accidente del rubio y su estado actual.

Finalmente después de un rato Seguchi y su esposa salieron de la cafetería para encontrarse que el hospital estaba lleno de periodistas detrás de la historia del accidente del escritor, "Maldición como demonios se enteraron tan rápido"…pensaba molesto el joven director de la disquera, "Que vamos hacer te imaginas el escándalo y la sarta de mentiras que terminaran llenando las noticias gracias a estas sanguijuelas"- dijo molesta Mika tratando de pensar en una forma de deshacerse de los reporteros antes de que averiguaran donde se encontraba su hermano y fueran a molestarle.

En ese momento se le ocurrió una gran idea tomo su celular para llamar a su hermano menor el se encargaría de crear el engaño perfecto para deshacerse de esos tipejos y así Yuki podría descansar sin ser molestado por ellos. Claro que también necesitarían de la ayuda de Shu para que la farsa funcionara y todos creyeran que Yuki Eire estaba bien y solo habían ido allí por un chequeo medico habitual con su pareja Shindou Shuichi.

**…continuara…**


End file.
